Dark Hikari
by xXxXMomoXxXx
Summary: Hikari has a bad past in which her parents were murdered, but now she lives at Cross academy and is a school perfect. But when secrets starts to reveal themselves and Hikari falls in love with a vampire, what can she do? Sequel up: Killing Loneliness!
1. Hikari

**Momo: Ok, friend told me I should do this, plus I like making OC stories, it's fun. Anywho, sadly, I don't own Vampire Knight**

**

* * *

**

_I woke up to a loud sound that sounded like breaking glass, followed by a shrill, bloodcurdling scream. Frightened, I pull the covers off and slowly walked to my door , cracking it open a little. I only saw darkness. I slowly walked out of my room and towards the living room, where I heard all of the noise coming from. What I saw almost made me sick. My parents bodies were on the floor, I couldn't tell how they were killed. I saw a woman standing over them, a woman that I thought was my mother's best friend. I screamed in fear and tried to run away when I felt her tackle me to the ground. "Hana! Why!? Why did you kill them!?" I screamed. She merely grinned, revealing to me very sharp teeth. "You're mother committed a crime against our kind by marrying a human." she said. My eyes widened. "What do you mean?" I asked. She opened her mouth wider. "Y-you're a v-vampire?" I stuttered in fear. "Yes and so was your mother. Now, this will only hurt for a second." she said as she leaned towards my neck. I closed my eyes, which already had tears streaming out of them, waiting for the fear to end when I felt Hana's weight suddenly disappear. I opened my eyes to see Hana pinned to the ground by a brown-haired boy, who looked kind of mad. "Ichijou, please take her outside." he said. Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted into a pair of warm arms. "Yes Kaname-sama." he said. The boy known as Ichijou carried me outside, away from Hana and the other boy. I looked back past the door, hoping Kaname, as Ichijou called him, would be okay. "Don't worry, Kaname-sama will be fine." he said with a reassuring smile. My eyes widened when I saw the fangs, he was a vampire too! I screamed and struggled when I saw the fangs, I was terrified of vampires, especially since my mom's best friend was one and now my mom supposedly was one. Why wasn't I told vampires exist? Ichijou hugged me to his chest, trying to calm me down. "Shhh, it's alright, I'm a good vampire, I won't hurt you, ever." he promised. Upon hearing his calming words, I started to relax. I looked back at the door and saw Kaname walking out. "She got away." he stated. I felt a tears fall out of my eyes again, I couldn't believe she was on the loose now. "Don't worry, we know a great place for you to stay, you'll be safe." Kaname reassured. They both started walking to a destination unknown to me, I could care less. My eyes became heavy and I fell asleep in the arms of a stranger._

* * *

"Hikari get your lazy butt out of bed!" A shrill voice yelled, interrupting my dream. "Yuuki, did you HAVE to come and wake me up?" I groaned. "Yes I did! class starts in ten minutes." Yuuki yelled. My eyes widened and I quickly leapt out of bed. "Yuuki I outta kill you! Why the hell didn't you wake me up earlier!?" half asked half yelled. "It's not my responsibility to wake your sorry butt up in the morning." Yuuki said. I ignored the rest of her lecture as I quickly threw on my uniform and put on my arm band, claiming me as a school perfect. Yuuki and I both ran to class just before the bell rang. "That was close." I panted. "If you got your lazy ass out of bed for once, maybe you wouldn't have to run to class." a voice said. I looked up to see Zero standing in front of me. "Yuuki already gave me that lecture Zero." I said. The teacher then came in and we all got into our seats to listen Or in mine and Yuuki's case, fall asleep to) the lesson.

* * *

"Hikari, wake up!" Yuuki yelled. I cracked my eyes opened to see a very displeased Yuuki. "What?" I asked. "It's the end of the day, we need to go hold back the students" Yuuki said. "Aw damn it." I groaned aI bashed my forehead against the desk. "Why us? Why god, why do we gave to deal with thise fangirls?" I asked. Yuuki frownedand pulled me up out of my seat and into a run. In two minutes, we were outside, holding back the day students. Yuuki always had trouble with them, but they were afraid of me and Zero. "Here they come!!!" the croud screamed. The gates to the moon dorms opened and the night class walked out gracefully. "KYA!!" the croud screamed. I rolled my eyes, couldn't these people act their age? I noticed a girl who tried to get past me. "Take another step, and you'll be wearing my shoe size." I growled. She wimpered and stepped back. Then, much to my displeasure, Aido started bouncing around like an idiot, which hyped up the croud more than anything. "Oh, my god, Aido-senpai!" they all yelled in adoration and started pushing foreward. I felt myself fly backwards and land on my ass. I looked up at the day class girls and glared. "Why I outta-" "Need a hand?" a voice asked, interrupting me. I looked up t see Ichijou. "Yes, thank you Ichijou." I said poitely as I took his hand, letting him help me up. Some of the girls started getting jealous, I just shrugged it off. Once the night class got to class and Zero and Yuuki were arguing, I turned around and walked to a different side of the school. I jumped up into a tree and lyed back, sighing to myself. "I've been living here for three years and I STILL can't get used to those idiots screaming." I mumbled. The rest of the night went pretty boring, with the exception of Aido being a jackass to Yuuki, as usual. Soon it was time for Zero, Yuuki, and I to get what little sleep we could get, which was VERY little. I sighed and hopped into bed, remembering that the headmaster wanted the three of us to go to town tomorrow, which would be as boring as hell. I drifted off to sleep, the nightmares of my past flooding my brain.

* * *

**Review please!**

**Hikari info:**

**Name: Hikari Takanashi**

**Age: 17**

**Looks: Long black hair, greyish-blue eyes. 5"6**


	2. Surprises

**Momo: Hello! Thank you Kairi0403 and Princesa de la luna for the reviews. Well, anywho, enjoy! Oh, I forgot. Do you people honestly think I own Vampire Knight?**

I awoke the my blaring alarm clock, which I slammed into the floor. "Looks like I'll have to get a new one." I grumbled. I lugged myself out of bed and sluggishly pulled on my uniform. I trudged outside my room and saw Yuuki standing there, waiting for me. "What'd you do, stay up all night?" Yuuki asked. "Yuuki, are you forgetting we had to keep an eye on the moon dorms all night last night? I asked sarcastically. I will never understand where that girl gets all of that energy. "Well, lets get going, Zero's probably waiting for us in the headmaster's office." I said.

We walked into the chairman's office, my guess about Zero waiting for us being correct. "Well hello my two adorable daughters and son!" Headmaster Cross chimed. My eye twitched as both me and Zero punched his desk. "I may have been raised by you, but I don't recall you being my father." Zero growled. "Same here." I mumbled. I tuned out the headmaster as he continued to act like a dumb ass. I tuned back in when he finally calmed down. "So, why are we going to town?" I asked. "I need you guys to have some fun for once!" he raplied happily. My eye twitched, I was grateful to the headmaster for letting me stay with him, Yuuki, and Zero, but I REALLY wanted to slap him right now. "Well, off with the three of you now!" he said. Before me and Zero could kill our adoptive father, Yuuki dragged us both out of the room.

* * *

**In town**

We were eating ice cream at some ice cream shop in town,just talking about nothing. "Are you from Cross academy?" the waitress asked. Zero looked at her with his eyes slightly wide. "I figured, you all have an atmosphere around you that tells me you go to that school." she said kindly as she gave us our check and walked away. We all walked out of the shop, Zero, for some reason, was still kind of shaken. "You okay?" I asked him. "I'm fine." he mumbled. I just shrugged it off. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get me a bottle of water." I said as I walked into a nearby shop. I bought my bottle of water and walked back outside, Zero and Yuuki were no where to be found. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." I growled. "Zero, Yuuki!" I called. "That's just freaking great! Leave me without telling me why don't you!?" I yelled, hoping they were within earshot. I searched around the town for a while, having no luck in finding Yuuki or Zero. "If this is a joke, I'm gonna kill them." I said to myself. Just then, a shriek filled the air. I recognized that voice to be Yuuki's. "Yuuki!" I called, trying to get her attention. I ran towards an old church, seeing Yuuki being chased inside by a vampire. "Aw crap." I mumbled. I reached for the holster I kept on my thigh, it was an extendable dagger that I always kept on me. I advanced towards the church until a woman jumped in front of me. "Out of the way!" I yelled. She looked up at me with an insane look on her face, she was a damn vampire too. "Damn it!" I yelled, swinging my dagger at her. She moved away and used her claws to scratch my arm. I yelped in pain and landed on my ass. I looked up to see her running at me. I raised my dagger and extended it, but before she got near me, I heard a gunshot and saw her turn into dust. I turned around to see Zero with his gun. "Zero! Thanks, Yuuki's in the church we have to help her!" I exclaimed. Zero looked down at me with a worried look on his face, but then his gaze switched to my arm. "Zero?" I said, wondering if he was okay. He then freaked out and ran off. "What the hell? Zero!" I yelled while I pulled myself to my feet. As I tried to run after Zero, I felt someone grab my arm. I screamed in surprise and turned around to see Kaname. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Kaname? What are you-? Nevermind, Yuuki's in danger and Zero's acting weird!" I exclaimed. Kaname pulled me into the church and Yuuki was standing there with her Artemis rod, trying to hold off the child-like vampire. "Trying to hurt people I care about? What a disgrace. Kaname said coldly as he covered mine and Yuuki's eyes. We both felt the wind pick up and when me and Yuuki opened our eyes, there was no trace left of that vampire. "Kaname-senpai, what are you doing here?" Yuuki asked. "I was in town and heard your screams, so I thought I'd save you both. You?" he said. "I was looking for Zero and Hikari." Yuuki explained. "Zero is already back at the dorms, Yuuki, let's get you both taken care of." Kaname said as he pulled me and Yuuki out of the church. As we walked back, my mind was in complete turmoil. There was no way Zero was back at the dorms if he saved me before Kaname got there, so why was he lying? Then there's the other question; what the hell was wrong with Zero? That's it, I'm going to the headmaster's office to ask some questions after I get my arm taken care of.

* * *

I bandaged up my arm and put my shirt and blazer back on so I could patrol, but before I patrolled the school, I was going to get answers. I walked down the hall to the headmaster's office, the door was slightly opened and I heard two voices, the chairman's and Kaname's. I could tell I missed a great deal of the conversation. "We need to move Kiryuu to the night class, immediately." Kaname growled. I was officially confused, why did Zero need to be moved to the night class. "I don't see why we need to." the chairman said, being serious for once. "Yeah, neither do I." I said as I stepped into the room. Headmaster Cross and Kaname both turned around with a surprised look on their faces. "I want to know the truth, what is going on and why is Zero acting weird?" I demanded. They both looked at each other, but the headmaster sighed and nodded his head to Kaname. "You do know Kiryuu's family was attacked by a pureblood vampire don't you?" he asked. "Yes." I answered. "Well Zero was bitten by her." Kaname explained. "So what? It should heal over time." I said. "She was a pureblood. Anyone who's bitten by a pureblood vampire, will become a vampire himself." Kaname explained. My jaw dropped as my brain shut down, restarted, and tried to process all the shocking information it had just learned. "So... Zero's a..... vampire?!" I asked/exclaimed. "Yes." Kaname answered. But that was impossible! Zero despises vampires! Just then, Kaname's head whipped around to the door. "Kaname? What's wrong?" Headmaster Cross asked. "The scent of blood...." Kaname murmured. He suddenly grabbed onto my arm and dashed out of the room. I had a hard time trying to keep up with him, but we finally came to a stop. "So Kiryuu, you attacked poor Yuuki?" Kaname asked icily. My eyes widened at the sight I saw. Yuuki was holding her neck as blood dripped out of it and Zero's mouth, chin, and the top of his shirt were covered in her blood. Kaname shoved me and Yuuki behind his back. "You're a disgrace to vampired." Kaname growled. Yuuki's eyes widened as she ran in front of Kaname. "Wait, Kaname, don't hur-!" she was cut off as she fell, being caught by Zero. "Yuuki!" I called, worried for my friend. "You see? You took so much blood from her that she can't stand anymore. Tell me. Does her blood really taste that delicious?" Kaname said. "Let's go, Hikari." Kaname said. I was about to argue when I saw Kaname glare at me. "Why don't you go patrol outside and leave this to me." Kaname said darkly. Not wanting to piss him off any more, I quickly ran outside.

I stopped running and leaned my back against a tree, slowly sliding to the ground. "I can't believe..." I mumbled to myself. "So, what happened?" a voice asked. I looked up to see Aido, who was the last person I wanted to deal with right now. "Go away Aido, I don't want to talk about it." I said. I felt a hand grab the front of my shirt and forcefully pull me to my feet. "I smelled Yuuki-chan's blood, now tell me what the hell is going on!" Aido growled. "You know what Aido? Bite me!" I yelled, severely pissed off. "That can be arranged." Aido said as he trapped me against the tree. I mentally beat the crap out of myself, what the hell was I thinking telling a vampire to bite me!? I guess I'm so stressed I can't even think right. Aido leaned his mouth closer to myneck as I tried to struggle away from him. "Aido, leave Hikari-chan alone!" a voice scolded. Aido turned around to see Ichijou, who didn't exactly look very thrilled. "She said bite me." Aido said. "Get off before I remove your ability to breed." I growled. Ichijou glared at him to back up my threat. "Fine, but you better tell me later if I don't already know." Aido said as he trudged back to class. I slid back down to the ground. "Thank you." I said. "No problem, he just is mad because something happened to Yuuki-chan." Ichijou said, his usual smile back on his face. "He didn't have to try to make me his next snack." I grumbled. "You have a point there." he said as he sat next to me. "So what happened?" he inquired. "I just found out Zero's a vampire, and he drank Yuuki's blood." I explained. Ichijou's eyes slightly widened. "Everyone's okay, but Kaname's really pissed. He snapped at me and told me to come out here and patrol." I said. "Are you alright?" Ichijou asked. "Why to you ask?" I inquired. "You look pale." he said. "I'm just surprised and a little scared." I admitted. "Are you scared because Zero's a vampire?" he asked. "No, I'm scared of what could happen and what IS going to happen." I said. "Nothing bad will happen." he assured. "I hope you're right." I replied. I leaned the back of my head against the tree and accidentally drifted to sleep, hoping that this night would be a nightmare.

**Ichijou's POV**

I looked over at Hikari to see she had fallen asleep, most likely from the stress. I picked her up and began to walk her to the school, seeing as I can't be in the day student dorms when I smelled blood. I looked down at Hikari, when was she hurt? I know Aido didn't bite him. I hurried towards the school, trying to ignore the sweet, yet slightly spicy scent. I walked into the headmaster's office, which was emtpy. I put Hikari on the couch so she could sleep. I looked at her sleeping form and smiled, this poor girl is going to need a break. "I know!" I said outloud to myself, I would take her to the library tomorrow to get her thoughts off of things. I wrote a note for her and left it on the pillow so she's see it when she woke up. I then left the room so I could get back to class and to let her sleep.

* * *

**Momo: That was a long chapter. Anywho, review please!**


	3. Stress relief

**Momo: Wow, that's alot of story alerts this story is getting. COOL! Anywho, I don't own Vampire knight, if I did, Kaname wouldn't scare me so much.**

**

* * *

**

I woke up on the couch in the headmaster's office. "How the hell did I get in here?" I asked out loud. Just then last nights events flashed through my mind like a horror movie. "So last night wasn't a nightmare.... Wait a minute, I fell asleep against a tree, how did I get here?" I asked myself. I look over to see a not by my pillow. I picked up the note and began to read.

_Dear Hikari,_

_Sorry about last night's events, they must have been really bad for you. I thought I'd go to the library with you today so you could get your mind off of things. By the way, you fell asleep outside, so that's why you're in the headmaster's office. Tell me if you'd like to go when we switch classes. Oh, another thing. You're probably late for class by now. _

_Takuma Ichijou_

"Aww how nice of hi- LATE FOR CLASS!?" I shrieked, looking at the clock. Yeah, about five hours late. "Might as well sit in here until the classes switch" I said to myself. "Yeah, might as well." another voice said. I turned around to see headmaster Cross. "Hello headmaster. Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" I asked. "Oh, Takuma-kun told me not to, he said you were pretty nerve-wracked from last night." he explained. "Yeah...." I admitted quietly. "I heard Kaname-kun snapped at you." he said. "Yeah, no wonder no one in the night class ever pisses him off, they're too afraid to." I replied. "Well if you get scared, you cold always give your adoptive father a hug! ~3" he said, trying to glomp me. I raised my fist up so his face would hit it, and it did, right in the nose. "Sorry, I won't go THAT far." I grumbled. Then for the rest of the day I just tuned headmaster Cross out until it was time to go hold back the idiots. "Gotta go help Yuuki." I said as I walk out the door and ran outside. Of course, everyone was taking advantage of the fact Zero wasn't there today, seeing as he wasn't outside. They all shoved Yuuki around, yelling at her. My eye twitched in annoyance, if these people knew why we protected their sorry asses, they'd appreciate us more. "HEY! That's enough!!!" I screamed, getting the crowd's attention. They all got scared looks on their faces upon seeing how unamused I was. Then, the gates for the moon dorms opened, the night class strolling past as the screams increased. Right on cue, Ichijou walked up to me. "So?" he asked. "Yeah, that would be nice." I answered. He then smiled and walked off to join the rest of his class. I smiled for a second, but then turned to the rest of the crowd. "Aido-senpai!!" Yuuki shouted as he dragged her off into the moon dorms. "Oh crap, just what I needed. " I sarcastically remarked to myself. I ran into the dorm before the angry mob caught up with me. "Hikari!" Yuuki called. "Hey, come on, let's go." I said while grabbing Yuuki's arm. "Not so fast." I heard. I turned around to see Aido. "All this because of last night? You son of a-" "It's not like you would have told me." Aido said, cutting me off. I listened as he talked to Yuuki, but he started getting mad. I frantically grabbed Yuuki's arm. "We're leaving!" I exclaimed. As I tried to walk away, I felt my legs get extremely cold. "What the hell?" I wondered out loud. I looked down to see my legs trapped in ice. He slowly walked down the stairs to Yuuki. "Aido." a voice said before he could do anything stupid. I saw Kaname step out of the shadows and walk towards Aido. The ice immediately disappeared. Kaname then slapped Aido for his idiocy, drawing a little blood from his cheek. I grabbed Yuuki's arm and pulled her out o the moon dorms, only to be greeted by the angry mob I ran from. "Get back to your dorms now!!!!" I yelled, scaring the life out of everyone. "Yuuki, next time he does that, kick his ass." I said. "Sorry, I wanted to know what he wanted." she replied. "Wish granted." I stated as I walked off.

* * *

I waited in the library of the school while Yuuki was patrolling elsewhere, either that or she was looking for Zero."Hikari?" a soft voice asked. I turned around to see Ichijou. "Hi." I said. He placed a bunch of manga on the table and sat next to me. "Oh cool! Bleach, Elfen lied, Trinity blood, you've got all the good stuff." I complimented. He only grinned. "I'm glad you like them. We grabbed Elfen lied and started reading it.

A couple hours passed and we were finishing Bleach and about to go onto Trinity Blood but then a let out a loud yawn. "Tired?" he asked. "A little." I replied. "I have a question." Ichijou said. "What is it?" I asked. "Last night, when I was brining you inside, I smelled your blood. Did sometng bad happen?" he inquired. I gave him a strange look, why was he asking about that? I was perfectly fine. "I was attacked my a level E in town, she only scratched my arm though." I explained. "How does it feel?" he asked. "Oh, it hurts a little, but it's okay." I said. An uncomfortable silence followed befor he looked at the clock. "It's late, you should get to bed." he said. "Okay, thanks for letting me read manga with you, that did take my stress level down." I said. He smiled and opened the door for me. "Anytime." he chirped happily. I walked out the door and walked towards the day dorm. Though, call me crazy, but it was almost as it he was in a rush to get me out of there. I just shrugged it off and walked into the day dorms to get some sleep.

* * *

**Ichijou's POV**

I closed the door after she walked out and took a deep breath. I couldn't understand how I could still smell her blood. Although her blood smelled good...._"No Takuma, you can't think of her like she's food!" _I mentaly scolded to myself. I walked to the nearest sink and poured me a glass of water so I could take a blood pill.

* * *

**Momo: That's all for now! Suspense building, I hope. Anywho, next chapter features Takuma's scary ass grandfather, later!**


	4. Scary realatives and nightmares

**Momo: Hello! I'm bored, so I'll make my next chapter. **

**Kairi0403: Glad you like my story, and you'll just have to wait and see :D**

**Disclaimer: Are you serious?**

* * *

_I ran down the dark, empty hallways of the school, covered in small cuts and trying to run away from who was chasing me. I ran into a room to see Zero on the floor, covered in blood. "ZERO!" I screamed in horror. There was a tall figure standing in front of Zero's body, I couldn't tell who it was, but I did see him holding on to a terrified Yuuki. "Yuuki!" I called in concern. She looked over at me with tears streaming down her face. "Run!" she shouted. I was about to argue when I saw red eyes coming towards me. I ran farther down the hall, turning around to see if I was still being chased. In that moment, when I turned around, I ran into something hard. I looked up to see olive green eyes, which belonged to Ichijou. "What's going on!?" I asked with tears streaming uncontrollably out of my eyes. "I don't know." he answered, distress lacing through his beautiful voice. I hugged him, not knowing what else to do, feeling absolutely terrified. He hugged me back, his shirt absorbing my tears. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my neck. "Ouch!" I cried in agony. Ichijou had disappeared . "Hikari..." I heard a frightfully familiar voice sing. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, more terrified than I was a second ago. I stared at the three figures that had appeared before me. I could not tell who they were, but instead, I saw the bloodthirsty glare in all six shining red eyes. All I could do was stare in horror as they all jumped at me._

"AHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed, shooting up from my laying position. "Hikari, what's wrong!?" a voice asked frantically. I looked to my left to see Yuuki, no tears on her face, and a concerned look on her face instead of a horrified one. I sat there for a minute to catch my breath and try to slow my heart-rate down before I had a heart attack. "It's nothing, I'm fine." I lied. Before Yuuki could argue, my door suddenly flew off of the hinges and Zero burst into the room with his gun in his hand. "What the hell is going on?" he asked. My eye twitched in anger and annoyance, he kicked my door down! How the hell was I supposed to dress privately now!? "I had a nightmare Zero! Did you really have to kick down the damn door!?" I yelled. He looked at me and them back over to the door. "Whoops." he said bluntly. "I'm gonna-" "Zero! This is the girl's dorm out with you!" Yuuki said, interrupting me and pushing Zero out the door frame. I got up out of bed and walked over to my uniform. "This is great, no privacy." I growled. "What was your nightmare about?" Yuuki asked, changing the subject. "I don't want to talk about it." I said while putting up a blanket on the door frame for a makeshift door. "You and your bed are soaked in sweat! It must have been bad." Yuuki said. "I don't want to talk about it Yuuki!" I snapped. I immediately felt bad upon seeing Yuuki's hurt and shocked expression. "I'm sorry, it really scared me so I don't want to talk about it." I explained apologetically. Yuuki's face then lit up and beamed with her usual happiness. "That's okay! Now hurry up and get dressed." she said . I groaned in annoyance, I'm glad Zero cares, but did h really have to kick the door off the hinges!? I got dressed very quickly and walked to class with Yuuki.

* * *

After class, me and Yuuki found out we didn't have to hold back the day students today because the night class was excused from all of their classes. So me and Yuuki just walked around and did nothing, trying to figure out how the whole night class could be excused from their classes. "Let's go see what they're doing." Yuuki suggested. "Oh, hell no Yuuki, If we get busted we'll be in trouble." I said. Of course, she didn't listen to me and started running towards the moon dorms. I sighed and ran after Yuuki, hoping something stupid wasn't going to happen. Me and Yuuki ran up to the doors, and they opened as soon as we got there, revealing Kaname, Ichijou, and some older vampire. "Yuuki?" "Hikari-chan?" both Kaname and Ichijou asked at the same time. "Uhhh hey there..." I said sheepishly, embarrassed that we were caught already. "Ah, grandfather, this is Yuuki Cross and Hikari Takanashi." Ichijou said. "Grandfather? Wow." I said in awe. I looked over at Ichijou, who looked very uneasy at the moment. "This is Ichiou, a very powerful vampire and Ichijou's grandfather." Kaname said, gesturing toward Ichijou's grandfather. I kept staring at Ichijou, his grandfather was that powerful of a vampire, his family line was like that? He stared right back at me with a look telling me that I should turn around and run. I felt as if someones eyes were burning through my head, and I turned to see Ichihou glaring at me. "Uhh.." I mumbled, not being able to find any intelligent words. "Yuuki! Hikari!" I heard a voice behind us yell. Yuuki and I turned around to see a very pissed off looking Zero. "Let's go." he grumbled while pulling us away by the arm. I looked back at the vampires watching us being dragged away. I had to say, I did not like Ichijou's grandfather, he scared me.

* * *

**Ichijou's POV**

I sighed in relief when Kiryuu cam and took both Yuuki and Hikari away. Grandfather couldn't stop staring at Yuuki, and if he wasn't staring at her, he was glaring at Hikari. I wonder though, they're both humans but he seemed to _despise _Hikari. My grandfather walked up to my as I stared at Hikari as she left, who in turn turned around to look back. "Takuma, are you infatuated with that human or something?" he asked. My eyes widened. I didn't know how to answer a question, but regardless of how I felt, I needed to say no, seeing as he really didn't like her. "No, I don't. She's just a friend." I said. He stared at me in doubt, but then turned to talk to Kaname. I sighed in relief and then left the room to ponder my thoughts.

* * *

**Momo: Okay that one was as short as hell, I think I'll get started on the next chapter after I upload this one. Anywho, review please!. **


	5. A birthday and a secret

**Momo: Whoa, I got reviews alright.... THANK YOU PPL!!!!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

**I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010: Yes, Ichihou is mean. Oh and BLEACH FTW!!!!!**

**Kairi0403: Maaaybe, and you're welcome**

* * *

The next day went pretty much the same, go to class, fall asleep in the middle of a lecture, the works. The only thing that was different, was that we had to hold back the day class zoo today. "Why are they so freaking rowdy today!?" I yelled. "They missed the leaches yesterday, so they're extra stupid." Zero answered. "Everyone was stupid yesterday, Mr. I-kick-down-the-efing-door-without-thinking!" I exclaimed. "At least I didn't barge in on the bloodsuckers when they were talking to an important leech." Zero argued. "That was Yuuki's fault!" I retorted. Ichijou passed me, staring at me the entire time. "What?" I asked. He just looked away and walked into the school. "That was weird..." I mumbled to myself. I turned around to see a bunch of glaring girls. You can't tell me they were jealous because the looked at me. "What the hell are you looking at!?" I growled, scaring the ever-living crap out of the students as they scurried to their dorms. As both Yuuki and Zero patrolled, I just sat in my usual tree. I was about to doze off when I felt a warm breath on my ear. "Hikari?" my eyes shot open and turned around, only to fall off the tree. "Ahhh!" I yelled, expecting to hit the ground. Instead, I felt a warm pair of arms. I looked up to see Ichijou. "Ichijou?" I asked, wondering what he was doing out here. He grinned at me. "You have perfect grace." he joked sarcastically. I frowned. "Bi-**(1)**nevermind..... not my fault. Who sneaks up on someone when they're falling asleep in a tree!?" I asked. "I want you to come to the moon dorms later, Yuuki-chan and Kiryuu too. I looked at him as if he was insane. "Why?" I asked. "It's a surprise! Zero and Yuuki already know about it." he chirped happily. "Okaaay." I said slowly. His grin got bigger, thanks, see you there! He said as he took off towards the moon dorms. "What the fu-" "Hikari!" Yuuki called. "What?" I asked. "Did Ichijou-senpai ask you to come to the moon dorms tonight too?" she asked. "Yes, he just ran towards the moon dorms, and no ones in class anymore." I said. "He asked us aft me and Zero encountered a level E in town." Yuuki explained. "Why the hell wasn't I there!?" yelled/asked. "You're lazy ass was asleep in that tree." Zero said. I huffed and advanced towards the moon dorms. "Let's go then, he seemed as if he was going to explode if he got any happier." I said.

* * *

We stopped in front of the moon dorms when Zero turned to me. "I need to speak with Yuuki alone." he said. I wonder what's been happening between these two since I haven't been paying much attention, but I decided not to ask. "Okay." I said as I walked in. I was being escorted out into a large courtyard, filled with vampires. "Well, well, hello Hikari-chan." Aido said. I rolled my eyes. "Hi." I said shortly. He walked me sown the path. "So, are you the dessert we ordered?" Aido asked with a smirk on his face. I shot him a glare and clenched my fist. "Don't even start you son of a-" "Leave her alone, Hanabusa." Kain said, cutting me off. "It seems like I'm always cut off when I do that." I mumbled. "Thak you Kain." I said. "Hikari, wait up!" Yuuki called while running up to me with Zero. "So, are you guys having som sort of a party?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm surprised that idiot hasn't popped out of the cake yet." Kain said. Cake? Idiot? What a mix. "Ah! Hikari, Yuuki, and Zero! So good of you to come to my birthday party!" Ichijou exclaimed happily, appearing out of nowhere. I stood there and gaped at him ".....Happy birthday." I said finally. "It's you're birthday?" Yuuki asked. "Yup, and we're about to cut the cake!" he said. I smiled and rolled my eyes, he was like a five year old. Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist. "Come on Hikari-chan!" he yelled while pulling me away from Yuuki and Zero. It didn't matter anyway, Kaname wanted to speak with them and not me anyways. "Want to help me and Shiki cut the cake?" Ichijou asked. "Uhhh, sure, sorry I didn't know it was your birthday." I apologized. He only smiled sincerely. "That's all right." he said sweetly. He picked up the knife to cut the cake when Shiki cam up behind him and grabed the knife, cutting it across Ichijou's hand. "You did that on purpose." Ichijou said with a pout as Shiki lapped up the blood. My eyed widened abit, I really wasn't liking the scene. I backed up a little, but stopped when I saw Zero run out of the courtyard, followed by Yuuki. I walked down the stone path to follow them, but was stopped when someone grabbed by arm. I turned around to see Ichijou. "Sorry about that back there." he said. "It's alright, I'm not really in the mood for cake anyway." I replied. We just stood there for about a minute, not saying a word. "Sorry for barging in yesterday." I said, remembering me and Yuuki barged in on the night class. He looked at me. "That's okay, you two were just curious." he reassured. "By the way, no offence, but your grandfather is as scary as hell." I said bluntly. He chuckled. "I agree." he said, trying to hold in the rest of his laughter. "Does he hate me or something, because he was looking at me as if he wanted me dead." I asked. His laughter died and he frowned, a rare sight to see with him. "I don't know, I was wondering the same thing." he said. It seemed like he wasn't telling me everything. I was about to ask what he wasn't telling me when we heard a gunshot ring through the air. "What the hell was that!?" I exclaimed. I then remembered Zero's gun. "Oh, no." I mumbled. Ichijou's head jerked up, sniffing the air. "Blood." he muttered. I burst out of the moon dorms to look for Yuuki and Zero, I'd have to apologize to Ichijou later. I saw Zero and Yuuki in the small pool of water, blood was seeping out of Zero's shirt and a man was pointing a shotgun at him. I grabbed my dagger, extended it into a sword, and ran up to the man. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I yelled. He looked at me and quickly moved his shotgun so he could deflect my sword. He glared at me. "Oh, no, what do you think you're doing!?" a voice rang out. Everyone turned around to see the chairman running up to us. "Please put your weapons away!" he exclaimed. "Once he stops trying to shoot Zero, I might consider that!" I yelled, severely pissed off. The man removed his shotgun. I growled and reluctantly retracted and put away my weapon. "Sensei...." Zero mumbled. "That's one hell of a teacher you got there." I joked darkly. I watched as Zero, Yuuki, headmaster Cross, and the bastard, whose name I found out was Touga, go inside. I sighed, this school was a pain in my ass. "Vampires, vampire hunters, and fangirls, oh my." I joked to myself. God, what else could go wrong? I asked myself as I walked back inside.

* * *

The next morning Zero wasn't in class, it really wasn't much of a surprise though. Yuuki looked kind of worried though, I couldn't blame her. That bastard Yagari was teaching our classes and I could tell he wasn't happy about last night. After class, me and Yuuki held back the annoying crowd alone, which was a little harder since Yuuki was spineless with these kids. When the night class walked out I looked for Ichijou so I could apologize to him, but he wasn't there, and neither was Kaname. "That's unusual." I said to myself. After me and Yuuki finally got the day class to their dorms, I was told I had to go to the headmaster's office. "What the hell did I do this time?" I growled under my breath as I walked in the door. The headmaster, Kaname, and Ichijou were all in there, with solemn faces. "All three of you are here, and no one's smiling, this must be bad." I said. "Hikari, we have a couple things to tell you." Ichijou said. I raised an eyebrow, interested in what they had to tell me. "You know your mother was a vampire right?" Kaname asked. "Yes." I said, not wanting to talk about my family. "Did you know your father was a vampire hunter?" headmaster cross asked. My jaw dropped, my mom was a vampire, and my father was a vampire hunter!? What the hell was I missing!?" "Well, there's bad news. They're both alive, and they're level E vampires." Kaname said. My mind raced and my heart almost stopped. I backed up, wanting to run away, wanting to believe they were lying. "N-no way.... mom and dad... level... E vampires." I stuttered. My mind and vision just blanked out and I couldn't breathe. I felt the world spin before everything went black.

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

I quickly caught Hikari as she fainted. "I don't think we should have told her that." I said. "She needed to know. They're killing humans in town, and she has to be the one to exterminate hem." Kaname explained. I looked at Hikari, she was not going to be very happy when she woke up

* * *

**Momo: oooo, things are getting good. (1) She was about to say "Bite me" when she remembered she was talking to a vampire again. **


	6. Family tragedy

**Momo: Thank you everyone for the reviews! Sorry to leave you all in suspense, but I love doing that *laughs manically* Anywho, if you don't know I don't own Vampire knight by now, there's a serious problem.**

I fluttered my eyelids open to see Ichijou's worried face. I groaned from the massive pain my head was feeling as I slowly sat up. "I had the weirdest dream..." I mumbled. "No Hikari, it wasn't a dream." headmaster Cross said. I looked down at the floor, not wanting anyone to see the tears streaming out of my eyes. It wasn't fair, I thought they were dead, I didn't know my father was a vampire hunter, why the hell wasn't I told this? I clenched my fists, why didn't anyone tell me this!? "You lying bastard!" I yelled, charging at the headmaster.

At the time, I was being controlled my my own rage, so I pulled the dagger out of the holster I kept on my thigh and jumped up in the air to get a good swing. I felt someone catch my wrist and let me hang there in mid-air. My eyes flickered to the right to see Kaname, gripping my wrist. He flung me backwards, keeping my weapon as he let go of my wrist. Luckily for me, Ichijou caught me, then wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't move. "Why the hell did you tell me they were dead when you knew it was a lie!? Why didn't you tell me about my father being a vampire hunter?! Is there anything else you haven't told me!?" I screamed. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you going out and getting yourself killed, but I realized you had to know sometime, I just wanted to keep you safe." headmaster Cross said sadly. My anger just seemed to go away. I lowered my head to look at the floor again, but this time, in shame. He lied to me and never told me anything to protect me. I felt Ichijou tighten his arms around me in a comforting hug.

"I have to kill them, don't I?" I asked. "Yes Hikari." Kaname answered. I shifted a little and Ichijou let me go so I could stand up. I turned around to walk out of the room and get this all over with. "Wait, Hikari." the headmaster said. "Take this." he gave me a gun which had an inscription that said Bara Arashi. "It was your father's." he explained. I nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

I walked throughout the town, looking for my parents. "Hikari..." two haunting voices rang out. I turned around to see both mom and dad standing there, their eyes red with blood lust. "Why you look so much like me now, Hikari." mom said. "I hope your blood tastes as good too." dad purred. "I don't know how Hana could be so cruel to turn you into level E vampires, but I'm going to end your suffering right now." I said, letting a tear slip out. Without saying another word, I grabbed my dagger, extended it into a sword, and charged at the monsters that used to be my parents.

My blade clashed with their sharp claws. I quickly pulled back and swung the sword at both of them, trying to end this quickly. The only problem was I was outnumbered. Mom closed in and tried to claw me when I deflected her hand, but dad quickly appeared in front of me and slapped me, which made me fly a good ten feet. "Ouch, damn it." I mumbled. I looked up and saw my mom charging at me. I quickly got up,closed my eyes, and trusted my sword foreword. The next thing I heard was the sickening sound of tearing flesh and the splatter of blood. "Tsuki!" I heard my father scream. I opened my eyes to see that I had impaled my mother in the heart. She smiled and looked me in the eyes. "That's my little girl." she said as she turned to dust. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes, remembering I still had another parent I had to kill. "You really did take on from me." he said. "Yes I did, now time to end this crap!" I yelled, charging at him once again.

I quickly figured out my father was a much better fighter than my mother, probably because he was a vampire hunter. He knocked my sword out of my hand, leaving me unarmed, or so he thought. He swung his claws at me. I quickly reached into my blazer to grab the gun headmaster Cross gave me when he slashed me across the stomach. As I flew back in mid-air, I pulled out the gun and aimed it at is head. His eyes widened as he recognized his own weapon. "Bara..." "...Arashi." I finishes, shooting him in the head.

I landed on the cold ground and cried out in pain. I couldn't move, I was cold, and I was depressed. I suppose I'd either bleed to death or a level E would come and drain what's left of me. As I lie there, I heard the sound of someone running. I closed my eyes, expecting it to be a level E. "Hikari!" a voice yelled. I did the best I could to lift my head, and when I did, I saw Zero. "Zero? What a-are you.... doing here?" I asked. "I can smell blood you know." he said. I did what I could to smile. "I'm s-so cold... and that's the only thing I feel." I mumbled. His eyes widened and he turned me around so I wasn't laying on my stomach anymore. His eyes got even bigger when he saw my wound. "Sorry... I wasn't... f-fast enough." I muttered, stopping to cough, breathe, and wince in pain. Zero pulled me up so my chin was resting on my shoulder. I moaned in pain, being moved around made me feel again for a moment. Zero was warm, which made me feel a little better. "T-thank you." I said. I got no response, except for Zero hyperventilating. "You okay?" I asked, Still, I got no answer. He shifted his head a little and I saw him lick my neck out of the corner of my eye. My eyes widened, I knew what was going to happen. "Z-zero! i d-don't... have enough b-blood!" I stuttered. Unfortunately for me, Zero didn't have any control. I saw him sink his fangs into my neck. I felt nothing, I had already lost enough blood to not feel any pain inflicted, so I couldn't feel anything Zero was doing to me. My eyelids kept getting heavier, I knew it was almost the end. This wasn't how I expected to die, with my best friend drinking my blood. I finally closed my eyes, expecting to never open them again.

* * *

**Momo: I'm gonna make you guys wait an hour before you find out what happens next. Or maybe more. Muahaha. Review plz ^^**


	7. Wounds and questions

**Momo: Whoa damn, I'm being threatened, so I updated before I have an angry mob after me.

* * *

**

**Takuma's POV**

I knew Hikari would be angry with me for going into town to look for her, but I was worried about what would happen and what she would do. The smell of blood drifted in the air, I recognized it to be Hikari's. I quickly ran faster, trying to follow the scent of her blood so I could find her. The smell was stronger as I ran toward a corner, I could feel someones presence with her, which worried me even more. I turned around the corner and my jaw dropped. Hikari was unconscious with Kiryuu feeding off of her. I felt my fangs and claws extend, how could he do this to her!?

I ran up to Kiryuu and tackled him to the ground, making him release Hikari. "What do you think you're doing!? Trying to kill her!?" I yelled. He pushed me off of him, he clearly had no control over anything he was doing. He ran at me, attacking me. I dodged and jumped at him while he was in front of me, tackling him to the ground once again. I punched him to knock some sense into him. His head rebounded off of the pavement and his eyes went from red to lavender. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked coldly. I growled, completely angry with him. "I'm stopping you from killing Hikari." I snapped. His eyes widened. "I didn't try to kill her." he said. I got up, walked over to Hikari and picked her up. "Then explain this and the blood that's on your shirt." I growled. His jaw dropped as he came to the grim realization that he bit her without mercy. I didn't have time to yell at Zero, I quickly rushed Hikari to the school, hoping Kaname-sama and the headmaster would know what to do.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

I slowly awoke, but did not have the strength to open my eyes, but I did hear voices in the room. "You what!?" a shrill voice yelled. Yuuki most likely. "I didn't..." a voice started, probably Zero. "But you did, now look what's happened." yet another voice said, it had to be Kaname. I finally opened my eyes and started to sit up when a severe bolt of pain rushed to my stomach. I yelped and fell back down on the bed I was laying one, immediately getting everyone's attention. "Hikari!" Yuuki exclaimed as she ran up to me. "Are you alright!?" I just stared at her for a couple seconds, wondering how I got here and how I was alive. "What the hell happened?" I asked. I heard the door slammed, Zero was no longer in the room. "Ichijou-senpai brought you in, he was really mad." Yuuki said. "Ichijou? How the hell did he do that? He wasn't there." I said, completely confused. "At least that's what you think." Kaname said. "Takuma, I believe you have explaining to do." he added. Ichijou stepped out, that smile that was normally there was gone. "We'll leave you alone." Kaname said as he ushered Yuuki out of the room.

It was only the two of us, Ichijou and I. I tried to sit up again. "Lie back down, you're really hurt." he said. "How did you save me?" I asked. Ichijou sighed. "I was worried when you didn't return, so I went looking for you. When I found you, Kiryuu was feeding off of you and I got angry and got him off of you. When he regained control, I told him what happened and brought you back. "How is he?" I asked. "Very upset with himself." Ichijou answered. Figures, I knew Zero would be mad at himself. I understand that he couldn't help it though, I know he couldn't control it. What vampire would be able to control it when they were hungry and had a running blood buffet? There was a long, uncomfortable silence for about ten minutes before I decided to break it. "Why were you so worried about me to look for me?" I asked. He looked at me seriously. "I didn't want you getting hurt, I was hoping you were alright." he said. He was worried for my well-being? "Thank you for your concern, but you didn't need to worry about." I said as I sat up and used the bed to support myself as I pushed myself up. "Besides, you have more important things to worry about." I let go of the bed and tried to stand. As soon as I did, my legs gave out and I fell to the floor. I yelped in pain as I landed, I could feel on of the gashes on my stomach reopen.

I felt Ichijou scoop me up and hold me in his arms. He sat down on the bed and let me rest on is lap and in his arms. "Oh no, your wound!" he exclaimed. He looked over at the bandages. "I'll have to do this, you know." he said with a light blush on his face. I realized what he was talking about, he'd have to take off my shirt and apply new bandages and ointment before I bled out. "I understand." I said, my face turning bright red. He helped me take off the shirt I was wearing and he immediately pulled of the now bloodied bandages and tossed them in the trash. I was glad he was only focusing on the wound and not gaping at me, very gentleman of him. "This will hurt." he said. I looked at him with a dull look on my face. "Do you honestly think I haven't felt worse?" I asked. He nodded and applied the burning medicine onto my open wound. "AHHHH!!!" I yelled. It hurt like hell. He hugged me tightly, trying to get my mind off of the pain. Once the pain subsided, I relaxed. He lifted my back up and put the clean bandages on my stomach. "Thank you." I mumbled as he helped me get my shirt back on.

"You said I had more important things to worry about?" he asked. "Well you do, I'm just a human that happens to be a good friend. You needed to worry about the school and everyone in it." I explained. He looked at me with a sad look in his eyes. "No. You're wrong. I didn't have anything more important to worry about than you." he said. "Why do you say that?" I asked. He smiled and leaned his face very close to mine. "Because you're the most important person to me." he said as he kissed me tenderly.

* * *

**Momo: I know this is evil and I'm getting my ass kicked for this, but CLIFF HANGER!!!! I couldn't help it. I'll have this out very soon. Later! ^^**


	8. New feelings and forgiveness

**Momo: I need to start sleeping with a gun, I'm pissing too many ppl off with cliffhangers. Anywho, I don't own Vampire Knight, if I did, would I really be writting fan fiction?**

I was shocked, Takuma Ichijou was kissing me. I didn't pull away, but I didn't kiss back, I was too surprised to react. He pulled away and looked at me. "I'm sorry..." he mumbled. I snapped out of it and smiled while lifting a hand to his cheek. "Don't be, that just surprised me is all." I said. He grinned and sat me up to hug me, my chin resting on his shoulder. "I didn't think you thought of me that way." I murmured. He sighed happily. "You thought wrong." he said. "So, is that why Zero had one hell of a bruise on his face, Ichijou?" I asked. I could feel the grin on his face even though I couldn't see it. "Yes, and please call me Takuma." he said. My thoughts wondered back to Zero, I would have to try and talk to him, convince him that I'm not mad at him, and make sure he didn't hate himself.

Me and Tauma sat like that for awhile until I let out a loud yawn. He chuckled. "Tired?" "Maybe..." I replied. He moved so we were laying down and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and immediately drifted off to sleep, my worries and even the sadness of killing my family disappearing.

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

"Kaname-senpai, can we check on them, it's been quite a while." I asked. "Yes, it's probably a good idea." Kaname said. As we walked to the room Hikari was in, many things ran through my mind. Why did Zero do that to her when she was injured? How did Ichijou-senpai know she was in danger? I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a light gasp come from Kaname. "What's wrong Kaname-senpai?" I asked. My question was answered when I looked at Hikari's bed to see her in Ichijou-senpai's arms, both of them fast asleep with smiles on their faces. "Aww, I didn't know they liked each other." I whispered. Kaname's eyes were slightly wide, but he turned to me and smiled. "We should let them sleep, obviously nothing is wrong." he said as we quietly walked out of the room. I went to go find Zero, who would not be happy at all with those two. Something seemed to bother Kaname though, he looked a little... bothered by what we saw. Oh, well, I'm pretty sure it was just my imagination.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

I sat on my bed, burying my face in my hands while I mentally cursed myself. Why the hell did I have to loose control at a time like that? For once, I'm actually glad that blood sucker showed up, if he didn't, Hikari would be dead. I sighed, she probably hated me right now and I couldn't blame her. She doesn't like to show it, but she is afraid of vampires, not ones she knows she can trust, but nonetheless afraid. I punched a wall, frustrated with myself. First Yuuki, now Hikari, I was becoming too dangerous for both of them. I fell back on my bed and just stared at the ceiling in deep thought until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

I woke up, feeling better than I did last night. I tried to shift around, but felt two warm arms constrict around my waist. I turned my body around to see Takuma's green eyes. He smiled and lightly kissed my temple. "Good morning." he said. I returned the smile while snuggling my head against his chest. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Better than last night." I answered. He sat up. "Let's take a look at those wounds." he said. I nodded. I lifted my shirt so it was just below my bust, revealing the bandages. He slid his hand under my back and lifted me up a little so he could unravel the bandages. Once they were unraveled, we looked at the gashes. "They're healing pretty fast." Takuma said, slightly surprised. "Maybe Kaname sped up the healing." I said. Hey, he's a pureblood, who's to say he can't speed up healing processes?

"I want to take a shower." I said randomly. I was still dirty from last night, so I wanted a shower. "Can you stand?" he asked. "Let's see." I said as I pulled down my shirt. Takuma helped me up and kept his hands up, need he catch me if I fell. I managed to stand, so I took a couple steps foreword, I didn't fall. "Cool, I can walk!" I exclaimed. "Now I need some clothes, I can't walk around naked or get back in my torn up clothes." I mumbled to myself. "Yuuki already got you an outfit for you last night." Ichijou said as he tossed me my school uniform. "Thanks." I said as I walked into the bathroom. I carefully removed my clothes, not wishing to feel any pain in my stomach. I turned on the hot water and stepped in. I slightly yelped when the water hit my stomach, but quickly got used to the pain. I stood there, thinking about all the impossible events that have happened so far. 1. I officially killed what was left of my family. 2. My best friend lost control and about sucked me dry, and now he hates himself. 3. I have strong feelings for a vampire, who returns the feelings. One night, so many things.

I stepped out of the shower and quickly dried and clothed myself with care and walked back into the room. I saw Kaname in there, talking to Takuma. They both looked in my direction. "Hi Kaname, where's Zero?" I asked. "Check his room." Kaname answered. I walked out of the room to go find Zero. "Man what's up Kaname's ass?" I asked myself, he seemed a little moody. "Hikari Takanashi!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around to see Yuuki, who didn't look too happy. "I didn't do it!" I exclaimed. Yuuki rolled her eyes, grabbed my arm, and pulled me into a hallway where no one would hear us. "I have two questions." Yuuki started. "One: Why are you walking around in your condition?" "I'm fine Yuuki, it stings like hell, but I can get up and move. I came to the conclusion that Kaname managed to speed up the healing process." I explained. "Okay, if Kaname-senpai did that, then explain you and Ichijou-senpai." she said. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, she must have come back in the room last night. "Uhh...." I stopped and looked down, my face as red as an apple. "That's so cute!!" Yuuki screeched as she pulled me into a spine-crushing hug, making my stomach feel like it was on fire. "AH YUUKI!!!" I yelled. She immediately pulled back. "Sorry." she said sheepishly. "So, you and Ichijou-senpai-?" "Yes Yuuki, now where the hell is Zero?" I asked, getting impatient. "In his room, asleep. He's upset." Yuuki answered."Okay, thanks." I said as I quickly walked to his room.

I knocked on Zero's door, hoping to get an answer. I heard slow footsteps inside and the door finally opened, revealing a hell-worn-over Zero. "I need to talk to you." I said. He didn't look me in the eye, I think he was afraid to. He stood aside and let me in. I walked in and sat on the bed, preparing myself for the conversation. "You hate me, don't you?" Zero asked. I looked up at him with a serious look on my face. "Hell no Zero. It wasn't your fault you lost control. I was bleeding all over the place, so it was only natural for you." I answered. He looked at me, he was kinda pissed. "How can you say that!? I damn near killed you!" he yelled. I sighed, was he really that hateful towards himself? "I can say that because I know how to forgive my friends. Now stop hating yourself, I'm not mad and I know damn well you didn't do that on purpose unlike some woman I know, now please stop being hard on yourself." I said. He looked at the floor. I stood up and walked up to him, he still didn't look up. I hugged him, feeling him tense up. "I forgive you, and that's that." I said, pulling back and looking him in the eye. I smiled, hoping he would see it my way too. "Thank you." he said quietly. I grinned, he was feeling better. "No problem, now I'm hungry so I'm gonna go eat, see you later Zero." I said. I was about to walk out the door when I was stopped by Zero. "Tell the leech that saved you, not to even think about it." he said. Aw crap, I'm gonna kick Yuuki's ass. "So you heard?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled. "You won't have anything to worry about Zero." I chirped happily as I went to go find me something to eat. Getting your stomach slashes open tends to make you pretty damn hungry.

* * *

**Momo: Okay, this time it isn't a cliffhanger. So I'll probably get bored and update again tonight. Later!**


	9. Dances and twins

**Momo: Alrighty, new chapter. I'm glad everyone liked the fluff from last chapter. **

It had been about two weeks since I was injured, I was perfectly fine now. The only evidence there was to my injury was three very thin lines on my stomach, barely even noticeable. Zero had forgiven himself for the most part, and we were talking and hanging out again. Takuma and I had been getting along great. I swear, if it weren't for the fangs, you'd never believe he was a vampire, he's too nice. There was something wrong with Kaname though. He had been avoiding me a little, he never talked to me, and tried not to even look at me. It was just probably another secret being kept from me, but I guess I won't know until it reveals itself. The last thing that happened in the past two weeks, there was a new student in the night class. Kurenai Maria. I didn't really like her. One time she went out in the day in front of all of the day students and made poor Takuma chase her, and he got chased by those rabid fangirls. Zero REALLY didn't like her either. I admit though, there was something unnerving about her. To make things even more fun, there was a dance tonight and surprisingly, Zero, Yuuki, and I had the night off, which was weird. After classes, and holding back the screaming zoo, Yuuki and I both went to our dorms.

"I like this one!" Yuuki exclaimed. I groaned. I will never help her pick out a dress ever again. If I do, I'll do out to the moon dorms and let Aido freeze me for my stupidity. "That one's nice." I mumbled. "Great! Now how about you?" she asked. I looked up at Yuuki with a bored look on my face. "Do you honestly think I'd ever own a dress?" I asked. She shrugged. "You're wearing a skirt." she said. I felt a vein pulse on the side of my head. "That's mandatory you idiot!" I yelled, making Yuuki laugh. "So, you gonna dance with Kaname or Zero?" I asked. Yuuki stared at me, apparently she didn't know what she was going to do. "Nevermind, pretend I didn't ask that." I said. "Well, it's obvious who YOU'RE going with." Yuuki squealed. I blushed a little, he DID ask me, but honestly, what did I have to wear other than a bunch of school uniforms, jeans (mostly black), and shirts that were pretty unfit for anything to be very formal (mostly band shirts)? "Hmm.... I know! Ask Rima-chan!" Yuuki exclaimed. I thought about it. I'm friends with Rima and she's a model, that would probably work. "I'll try that. See you at the dance." I said as I walked out of Yuuki's room and started to the moon dorms.

I walked up to the enormous doors and knocked on them. Kurenai Maria answered the door, still in her uniform. "Well hello there Hikari-chan! What are you doing here?" she asked. "I need to see Rima." I stated. "Well, I'll take you to her room." she said. We walked upstairs, I couldn't help but feel that there was something seriously strange with this girl. We stopped and she turned around and smiled at me. "So, Takanashi, I bet you don't even know who you are." she said, her voice deeper than it normally was. I was taken back at her sudden mood swing. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Hmm, to think you were born a human, it's kind of ironic." she said. I clenched my fists, I did not want to be talking about this right now. "That's not something I want to discuss." I said coldly. She suddenly disappeared. I then felt her hot breath on my ear. "So you didn't want to know your mother was half pure blood? she asked. I turned around to punch her. She caught my fist with ease. This was NOT Kurenai Maria. "Who the hell are you?" I growled. She smirked. "You'll find out later." Just then, a door opened, revealing a very confused Rima. "Is something wrong?" she asked, noticing how pissed off I looked. "Nope! I just walked her up here, I'll see you later Hikari-chan!" Maria chirped as she skipped down the stairs. I audibly growled. More secrets. A bitch with a split personality. "You alright?" Rima asked. I looked at her, remembering what I came here for. "Yeah, can I ask you something?" I asked, calming down in the process. "Sure." she stated, letting me in her room. "Do you have a dress I can borrow? I don't have anything." I mumbled shyly. She smiled slightly and pulled me towards her closet. "I'd be glad to help." she said. Oh crap, I'll be here for a while.

After about ten minutes of looking at the various dresses Rima had, we finally came across one I liked. I grabbed it and looked at Rima, who was getting ready for the dance herself. I grinned. "Knock Shiki dead." I said. She looked at me with widened eyes. I smirked and walked out of the room. But before I didn't, what Maria said ran through my head, and I had to ask Rima something. "Rima, is it possible to be a half pure blood?" I asked. "Yeah, it's very rare though." Rima answered. "Thank you." I said as I walked out of her room and ran out of the moon dorms. If my mother was half pure blood, then Kaname probably knew her. Then there's Takuma's grandfather, I KNOW he had to know my mom. I sighed and shook the thoughts from my head, I was worrying about something that didn't matter now. My mom was dead and I was a human and not a vampire, so there was nothing else to worry about. The council of vampires don't want anything to do with a human.

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

I walked into the hall and down the stairs to go to the school, I couldn't wait to see Hikari. I saw both Shiki and Rima at the bottom of the steps. I grinned and walked down there to talk to them. "So how are my two little love birds today?" I asked. I could have sworn I saw their eyes twitch at the same time. "Fine." Rima stated. "Like your any better Ichijou, you'll be all over Hikari." Shiki teased. I blushed at the thought. "By the way, she was over here not too long ago." Rima said. Aww, I missed her. "She was acting weird." she said. "What do you mean weird?" I asked. "I heard voices outside my door, so I opened it and I saw Hikari, who looked like she was about to murder Kurenai Maria. Then before she left, she asked me if it was possible to to have a half pure blood." she explained. "Well, that is weird." I said. Very strange indeed. Why would she ask that? Unless her mother was a half pure blood. I don't even know. I bet My grandfather and Kaname-sama do though. I just shrugged it off and walked into the school with Shiki and Rima.

The dance hall was already packed with over excited day students. "Hi Ichijou-senpai!" I heard Yuuki call. I smiled and turned to her. "Hello Yuuki-chan. Where's Hikari?" I asked, knowing that Yuuki and Hikari were almost always together. "She'll be here in a minute." Yuuki said. She then walked off, probably to find Zero or Kaname. I stood there for a couple more minutes before I heard someone laugh beside me. I turned to see Shiki, who was laughing and a smirking Rima. "What?" I asked. Rime reached up and grabbed my head, turning it to the left a little. My jaw dropped at the sight I saw. Hikari walked in the room with a long, flowing midnight blue dress that reached to her ankles. The dress revealed her shoulders and what cut low-ish, but not low enough to really see much. She curled two strands of her hair, both of them framing her face perfectly, the rest of her hair flowing free. She walked up to me with a blush on her face. "Hello, you look great tonight." she said nervously. Shiki pushed my jaw up, clamping it shut. Both Shiki and Rima smirked and walked off. I blushed darkly. "You look great too." I complimented. She smiled, her blush darkening as well. I held out my hand. "Care to dance?" I asked. She nodded and took my hand.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

Takuma was being such a gentleman. It was almost unreal. We swayed to the music and he did look great in the suit he was wearing. I was glad he like how I looked though. I rested my head on his shoulder, leting my body sway to the music without me keeping an eye on it. This night was going great, yet I had a bad feeling in my gut. I looked around the room. Yuuki, Zero, and Kaname were all missing. Also, Kurenai Maria wasn't there. I didn't want to leave, but I KNEW something was wrong. dancing and Takuma looked down at me. "Is everything alright?" he asked. I smiled reassuringly while leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll be back." I said as I hurried out of the room.

I walked around the school until I heard a shout. I ran towards the noise, running into a room where I saw Yuuki, Zero, and someone who could pass as Zero's twin. "What the hell is going on?" I blurted out. All eyes turned to me. "Hikari! Shizuka Hio is here! ." Yuuki yelled. I thought for a second, Shizuka was the pure blood who killed Zero's family. "Who's this?" the other man asked with and evil smirk on his face. I scowled. "Shouldn't I be asking you that seeing as you have a sword held up to my best friend?" I asked. The man chuckled. Zero looked at me. "This is my twin brother, Ichiru." Zero said. "Then why the hell is he attaking you?" I asked. "He's with Shizuka." Zero growled. "What the hell is wrong with you!? That bitch kills your parents and you join her!?" I yelled. He turned and looked at me with angry eyes. "You don't know anything!" he yelled as he ran towards me. "Aw crap." I muttered to myself, knowing I didn't have my dagger with me this time. I ducked out of the way of his sword and moved back as fast as I could, despite the heels. He lunged back at me, this time he decked me in the face. I landed on my side and pushed myself up. Now I was pissed. "You son of a bitch!" I yelled. Zero glared at me. Whoops. "Fine. You asshole!" I yelled, this time not accidentally criticizing Zero's mom. Before I could do much, the mofo ran off. "Next time I see him, I'm gonna kick his ass so hard he'll need to get my foot surgically removed." I growled. Zero's eyes widened. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I smell blood." he said. Oh damn. We dragged Zero to headmaster Cross, who looked horrified. I sighed, this night was really crappy now. My eyes widened as I remembered Takuma.

I rushed back to the dance hall. To my surprise, he was still there. I ran up to him. "What happened?" he asked, noticing the slight bruise on my cheek. "Oh nothing too bad, just Zero's pain in the ass twin.I mumbled. Takuma opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it, deciding to to ask any questions. "Sorry about ditching you, I had a feeling something bad was going to happen." I explained. "It's alright." he said with a smile on his face. We both walked outside and sat in the courtyard, looking at the stars. "This is nice." I mumbled. He grinned. "Yes it i-" he cut off, his smile wiped off of his face as his eyes widened in surprise and his jaw dropped. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Kaname's blood." he mumbled. Kaname? Blood? I thought it was impossible for pure blood's blood to be spilled. Takuma turned to me and smiled. "I have to go now." he said. I understood, he was worried about his friend. "Okay, I'm tired anyways." I said, returning the smile. He leaned in and kissed me softly. I returned the kiss, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt his arms snake around my waist, one hand rubbing my back up and down. We separated, much to my displeasure. He smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." he said. "Bye." I said, watching him walk away. I couldn't help but think, there was no way Kaname was injured, so someone must have been drinking his blood. Also, Shizuka Hio knew about me, which scared me a little, how the hell she knew about me so much, I'll never know, Zero smelled her blood, claiming she was dead. I shrugged it off and walk to my dorm room, hoping things would get better in this school.

I didn't know that later my hopes would be crushed.

* * *

**Momo: That took me for freaking ever!! I hope you guys liked it! Review please with a chibi Takuma on top (No one can resist the chibiness!)**


	10. Unexpected meeting

**Momo: Okay, now the fun begins....**

* * *

Zero had come back to school a couple days ago after being gone fore a couple days. He seemed fine. The only problem was that the council of vampires were blaming him for Shizuka's death. I'd vouch for him, I know damn well he didn't kill her because I was there when he smelled her blood. The strange thing is, no one knows who killed her. I'm putting my money on Kaname though, he seems to be the only person who was strong enough and had the guts to kill Shizuka. I decided not to ask though. I walked to the library and pulled out a book to read, trying to soothe my thoughts. I hate to admit it, but I'm scared. More secrets have been kept from me, Shizuka knew about me and my parents, and Kaname still wouldn't tell me crap. "You look stressed." a voice said. I looked up to see Takuma. I smiled widely. "A little." I admitted. He pulled a chair to sit next to me. "What's wrong?" he asked. I didn't want him to worry, but maybe I needed to tell someone... "Shizuka knew a lot about mom. She said mom was a half pure blood, meaning she was closely related to one." I mumbled. He just rested his chin on my shoulder, reading my book with me. "Don't worry." he said. I smiled, he made me feel safe. I continued to read my book with him. I felt him kiss my neck. I sighed contently. I kept kissing the same spot until he stopped himself. "What time is it?" he asked. I looked at a nearby clock. It read one in the morning. "Oh crap! I have the exams tomorrow! Thanks for reminding me of the time, see you tomorrow!" I exclaimed quickly while kissing his cheek and running out the door.

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

I sighed when she left the room, revealing the incisors that had extended when I was kissing Hikari's neck, I had been so close to biting her, I'm surprised I could stop myself. I started to breathe deeply as I felt my chest constrict. I got up and walked to the nearest sink, taking out a blood pill and placing it in a cup. I brought the cup up to my lips, feeling the liquid rush down my throat. It helped for now, but I knew it wasn't going to help much later. I finally got my breathing under control and my chest had loosened, allowing to me to breathe better. I decided to go back to the moon dorms, hoping I'd be over this pesky blood lust by tomorrow.

I walked out of the school and towards the moon dorms while thinking about what I was so frighteningly close to doing. "I can't believe I thought of her as food again..." I mumbled to myself. "I can, leech." a voice said coldly. I turned around to see Zero, scowling at me. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Be careful around Hikari, if I ever smell her blood, you'll be the first person on my list." he growled. I frowned. "What list would that be?" I asked. He glared at me. "The list of people I need to kill. I don't want her being bitten." he said. "No offence Kiryuu, but you don't have much room to talk, seeing as you've already bitten her." I said darkly. He took out his gun and pointed it at me. "I don't need to be reminded you bastard! I don't want my friend to have to be your damn meal ticket!" he yelled. I sighed, this was pointless. Yuuki was his meal ticket before he took Kaname-sama's blood, even if he couldn't control it, he wasn't realizing that I couldn't control it either. "I will not harm Hikari, now if you excuse me, I'm heading to my dorm." I said. He lowered his gun, still glaring at me. I ignored his threatening stare and walked to my dorm.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

I had already taken the exams, and god was I exhausted! I need to stop staying up until one in the morning, but time with Takuma was worth it. I decided to take a walk in town and clear my thoughts.

I walked into town, which wasn't very crowded, got me some ice cream, which I hadn't had since he night I found out Zero was a vampire. I stood up, left my tip and walked out of the shop. It was starting to get dark, so I began to walk back to the school. I saw something out of the corner of my eye as I walked. "Excuse me." a voice said. I turned around to see a boy around my age. He was tall with brown hair and reddish eyes. "Can I help you?" I asked politely. "I need some help, I lost my sister and I can't find her." he explained. "Oh! I'll help..." "Haku." he said, giving me his name. "What does your sister look like?" I asked as I walked around the town with Haku. "She has long silver hair with bright blue eyes." he answered. I kept an eye out, looking for his sister.

We walked into an abandoned alley. "Umm, what's her name?" I asked. Haku started to chuckle darkly. "You don't know? I figured telling you what she loked like would help." he said. "What the hell are you talking about?" I inquired, getting a little scared. "Long time, no see Hikari, you look a lot like Tsuki." a voice said. My eyes widened, it couldn't be! I whipped around to see the woman who killed my parents. "Hana!?!?" I screamed, turning around to run. I an into Haku, who grinned to reveal his fangs to me. Damn it, I'm a human that's stuck with two murderous vampires. He grabbed my arms tightly and turned me around to face Hana. "I see you've grown to be a strong little girl, killing your parents and all." she mused. I threw my arm foreword to punch her, but had no avail seeing as I was being held back. Hana walked up to me and put her hand under my chin, and then down to my neck. "Hmm, I wonder how your blood tastes, seeing as Kuran stopped me last time." she said. My jaw dropped and I jerked my head away from her hand. "Leave me alone!" I yelled. "I see you go to that academy, how typical of Kaname to keep you close for protection with all those vampires at his whim. After all he-" "SHUT UP!!!" I screamed. She smirked at my outburst. "You don't want to know what I was going to tell you?" she asked. "I don't want to hear you damn voice!" I retorted. "What if I were to tell you something else?" "I don't give a damn what you want to tell me! Go fry in the darkest pits of hell!" I yelled. "Fine, but I figured I'd tell you that you have at least two living family members." she teased. That shut me up. I wasn't the last one? There was a part of my family that was living? But from which side, my mother's or my father's? She grinned evilly. "I could always tell you their names, but I won't." "Why the hell won't you just kill me?" I asked. "Because, now is not the time, but no one said I couldn't mess with you a little." she explained. She ran her claw across m neck, drawing blood. She grinned and brought her finger to her lips, licking off the crimson liquid. "Mmm, not bad." she teased. I couldn't take it anymore.

With all my strength I elbowed Haku in the gut, pulled out my dagger and threw it at Hana, then running off as fast as I could. I never looked back once, Ionly ran throughout the town so fast that I might as well have been flying. I couldn't believe this, that bitch was going to torture me! But my family, two surviving members of it, I needed to talk to Kaname, no exceptions after what I had just been through.

I ran into the school and burst into Kaname's office. He looked up from his desk. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. I removed my hand from my neck, letting the blood show. He stood up and grabbed a small towel and a bandage. "She's... back." I mumbled, tears falling out of my eyes. "Who is?" he asked while paying attention to the cut on my neck. "HANA'S BACK!" I screamed, looking Kaname in the eyes. His eyes widened slightly. "What did she say?" he asked. "She said she was basically going to torture me before she has her way with me, then she told me I have two known survivors of my family." I explained. He dropped the towel he was carrying and stared at me. "Who are they? I want to know, so I can at least know I'm not alone." I said pitifully. Kaname stood up and hugged me. I tensed up, this was strange. "Your mother was my sister." Kaname murmured.

* * *

**Momo: MUAHAHA CLIFFY!!! *runs away from the murderous readers***


	11. Surprise realitives

**Momo: Alrighty, I probably confused the hell out of everyone with the last chapter, so people who are questioning what little sanity I have, here's your explanation. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

My eyes widened in surprise. "W-what?" I asked. Kaname pulled away and looked in my eyes. "You're my neice." he answered bluntly. No, that was impossible! I don't care if mom was a half pure blood or not, I couldn't be Kaname Kuran's niece! "How is that possible?" I inquired. "Your mother was older than I and her mother happened to be a human, that's how she was a half pure blood. That's also how you are my neice." he explained. I stared into space, thinking about everything he had told me. "That explains my wounds...." I mumbled. "Yes. you may be a human, but there's no doubt you have mine and your mother's blood in you, meaning you heal faster than normal humans." "Wait. Hana said I had at least two living relatives, who else is there?" Kaname sighed, apparently not wanting to explain. Great, I probably have bad relatives. "There's Rido Kuran, your great uncle, but we will not discuss that bastard." he said sharply. I gasped a little, Kaname almost never curses unless he's really pissed. "Anyone else?" I asked. He suddenly looked uncomfortable. "You can't tell a single soul about your aunt." he warned darkly. "My aunt?" "Yuuki." "What the fu-!? Yuuki!? That's impossible! That would make you her brother and she isn't a vampire or related to you!" "On the contrary, she is a vampire, but her power sleeps within her. She also lost her memories." I couldn't take it anymore, this was too much to take in. I ran out of the doors like a bat out of hell.

**

* * *

**

**Kaname's POV**

I watched Hikari rush out of the doors as if she was scared. I didn't think she could handle the truth. I looked out the window of my study and looked pass the gates to the academy. "So you're after her now..." I mumbled absentmindedly to myself, thinking about Hana's plans for Hikari. They will never happen though. I will kill her for what she has done to my sister and my niece.

**

* * *

**

**Hikari's POV**

I ran throughout the school's hallways, not caring who was staring, not caring about much of anything. My head spin as I ran, I knew I would most likely pass out from shock soon. I needed to talk to a certain someone though. I ran outside and to the moon dorms, hoping Takuma was there. I beat on the doors, hoping someone, ANYONE would answer. To my annoyance, Aido opened the door. "Well, well, look who it i- you look like hell." he said, noticing how distress I looked before he finished his original sentence. "Aido, I need to see Takuma, it's important." I breathed, trying not to pass out on the doorstep. Aido scowled. "Why should I?" "Because if you don't, one of two things are going to happen. 1. I'm going to kick your ass so hard, your cousin won't be able to get me away from you. 2. I'm going to pass out right here, and you had better hope it's the second one." I growled, having no patience left. Aido scowled, but called for Takuma anyways. I sighed in relief. Normally Aido was a giant pain in my ass, but I guess there was a heart under that big chunk of ice in his chest. I saw Takuma run down the stairs with a smile on his face. "Did my new manga come?" he asked. "You wish, hell even I wish." Aido said as he stepped aside, allowing Takuma to see me. His smile vanished upon seeing me in the state I was in and he ran up to me. "Hikari! What's wrong?" he asked. My vision got blurry and I tried looking into Takuma's eyes, but I was staring into six green orbs instead of two. "I think...... I'm gonna...." I murmured, unable to finish my sentence as I fell foreword.

I woke up to see Takuma's worried face..... again. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Define okay." I mumbled. I felt around and noticed I was in a large bed. "Where am I?" "In my room, you passed out, so Aido and I brought you up here so you could rest a little and calm down. I looked around the room. It was large and had shelves that were packed with various manga. Oh yeah, this was his room alright. "Aido will be here soon with a compress." Takuma announced. I looked at him as if he were more insane than I already suspected he was. "Aido? Helping me? Hell as officially frozen over." Takuma started laughing. "Maybe he froze it himself." he joked. Now it was my turn to laugh, I could see that.

"I see our damsel in distress is awake." Aido said as he strolled into the room. "Don't make me throw Takuma at you." I said coldly while glaring at Aido. Takuma chuckled nervously and backed up out of arm reach while Aido simply chuckled and placed the compress on my forehead. I sighed in content, feeling the coolness against my hot forehead was relaxing.

"So, what happened? You looked pretty nerve-wracked back there." Takuma asked. I sat up and stared at the covers, remembering why I came here in the first place. "I ran into someone in town." I said. "Who?" Takuma inquired as he ushered Aido out of the room. "....Hana...." I mumbled barely in a whisper. I could tell Takuma heard it though, because he clenched his fists in anger. "What happened?" he asked angrily. My eyes widened, I have never seen Takuma angry, and it was scarier than Kaname when he was mad. I took a deep breath before I continued. "I ran into her while helping someone find their "sister". That bastard works for Hana and when she finally revealed herself, I tried to run away, but that guy known as Haku grabbed my arms to stop me from running away." "What did she want?" "To tease and torture me. She teased me about me killing mom and dad, she told me secrets about my family, and she said she was going to toy with me before she killed me." "What secrets?" "I have at least two living relatives." Takuma's gaze lightened a little in surprise and curiosity, but I could tell he was angry.

"How did you escape?" he asked. "She walked up to me and said she wondered how my blood tasted, seeing as Kaname stopped her from tasting it three years ago. She took her claw and ran it across my neck, then licked off the blood in front of me. I couldn't take it anymore. I elbowed Haku in the gut, threw my dagger at Hana and ran out of there as fast as I could. "Did you come straight here?" "No. I ran to Kaname's office because I knew he needed to know about that bitch coming back. He took was treating my neck when I told him what happened. I asked him who my relatives were so I could know I wasn't the last. He hugged me and said my mother was his sister, making me his niece." Takuma's jaw dropped like an anvil and his eyes were the size of dinner plates, obviously Kaname hadn't told him either. "Kaname-sama's niece?" he asked in awe.

I looked at the blankets and started twining my fingers together nervously. "Yeah. I didn't know either. He told me about it, but it was too much to take in at once, so I ran out the doors and came to talk to you." I explained. There was nothing. Things would probably be strange between Takuma and I now that he knows I'm the prince of vampires' neice. I heard his footsteps walk toward me only to stop right in front of the bed. He lifted my chin gently so I could look into his eyes, also using his thumb to wipe away the tears I shed in the middle of my explanation. "Don't worry. I'll make sure she won't hurt you." he assured. I smiled slightly, happy to know he wouldn't let her hurt me while he was around.

He leaned in and kissed me softly, yet passionately. I melted into the kiss and smiled widely. One little kiss melted away all of my worries and doubts for now, making me only feel happy and protected, even if I did have a murderous psycho bitch out to get me. He pulled away and looked into my eyes with a goofy grin plastered on his face. I smiled and pulled him into a hug, letting his head rest on my shoulder. I felt him kiss the now faded scratch that Hana had made earlier. I sighed happily, that is, until a yawn interrupted it. Takuma pulled back and chuckled. "Tired?" he asked. "Hell no." I said, yawning in the process. He rolled his eyes and made me lay down. I scooted over so he could have room to lay down as well. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I buried my head in his chest, still worrying about what would happen later.

**Momo: Review please! I might bring out the next chapter tonight!**

* * *


	12. New student

**Momo: Okay, now that we had unexpected crap last chapter, here's more crap you didn't see coming!**

* * *

It had been about a week since my encounter with Hana. I had been avoiding Yuuki because I would most likely end up telling her what I learned from Kaname. Kaname and I haven't been speaking much since he told me about being his niece. Zero was annoying the hell out of me because he knew I as hiding something from him and he kept trying to make me tell him what was going on.

After holding back the day class again, Zero ran up to me. "We need to go to the headmaster's office." he stated. I sighed and followed him to headmaster Cross' office, wondering what could be going on this time.

Yuuki, Zero, and I walked into the office to see a girl standing in there with her back to us, wearing a night class uniform. "Ah there you three are! Meet Natsumi, she's our new adorable night student!" Cross chirped happily. We didn't see Natsumi's face because, like us, she was questioning the headmaster's sanity. "Nice to meet you Natsumi! Our names are Yuuki, Hikari, and Zero!" Yuuki exclaimed to the new student. "Nice to meet you." Natsumi said as she turned around to face us. What I saw almost made my heart stop. Natsumi my ass, it was Hana! The only thing that was different about her is that her eyes were a deep purple instead of blue. Other than that, she just put red streaks in her silver hair.

"Well, Why don't someone show her to her dorm? Ah, Hikari, why don't you take Natsumi to her dorm?" Cross asked. Figures, of course it's me. I wanted to say no so bad it wasn't funny,but I couldn't cause a scene, I didn't need Hana getting anyone else hurt. "Okay. Follow me Natsumi." I said with a slight cringe.

* * *

I walked out to the moon dorms, wishing someone had skipped class tonight. I showed her to her dorm. "You can't be outside while the day class is in session and if you need anything, ask Kaname." I said, trying to sound sincere. I heard an evil chuckle behind me. "You're a horrible actress." she said as she pulled me into her room and slammed me into the door, shutting it in the process. "I knew it was you Hana. Now what the hell are you doing here?" I asked coldly. She smirked evily. "I thought I'd visit Kaname before I killed his niece." she said smoothly. "Bull. You wouldn't go through the trouble of sneaking into a school where there are plenty of people who would kill you just to take out a human girl, you're here for something else." I said. Her eyes widened slightly, but almost immediately returned to their evil, cold, and threaening gaze. "You're a smart little girl, just like your mother.... Oh, wait. I shouldn't say that since she was stupid enough to marry a vampire hunter." she said ruefully.

"Shut your god damn mouth! You have no right to call her stupid you back-stabbing whore!" I yelled, completely enraged. Hana growled and threw me at a wall in her room. My back hit the wall hard and I let out a loud cry of pain as I hit the floor. "First off, don't piss off a pure blood like me Hikari, it's not smart. Second off, don't tell m I have no right to call Tsuki stupid. She was MY best friend before she married that vampire-slaughtering human!" "He stopped hunting vampires after he fell in love with mom you idiot!" She gritted her teeth and picked me up by my neck and slamming me ino the wall she had just thrown me into.

I wrapped my hands around her wrist, trying to make her release the death grip she had on my neck. "I just said, don't piss me off you little brat!" she yelled as she threw me hard into the floor. I breathed in the sweet, murciful air that she had deprived my lungs of. I started coughing and hacking, she was choking me so hard I'm surprised she didn't crush my neck. I slowly stood up, trying to ignore the pain I was feeling. "Don't think I'm afraid of you because you're a vampire. I've taken down level E's and if I really tried, I could kill you too!" I yelled. Hana's eyes glowed red and she bared her fangs, she was pissed now. "Why you little-" "Is everything alright?" a voice interrupted. I turned around to see Takuma stepping in the room.

I smirked, she was screwed now. "Yes Ichijou-san, everything is fine." she said innocently. "Really? Then why do I smell Hikari's blood?" he asked coldly. Blood? What the hell, I was bleeding? "Where?" I asked. Takuma pointed at the corner of his lip. I took my finger and rubbed it along the corner of my mouth, and sure enough, the crimson liquid was there. "So that's what I'm tasting. I murmured. Takuma walked up to me and put his hand on my lower back while glaring at Hana. "I know who you are, don't get near Hikari again." he growled. I stayed quiet as I quietly feared Takuma's anger. "Well Takuma Ichijou, I can say your grandfather will be upset with your choice in women." Hana said cruelly. I turned around and scowled at her. "At least he can get someone that's of the opposite sex, unlike you." I said. Takuma quickly escorted me out of the room before I pissed Hana off anymore.

He pulled me into his room and sat me down on the couch. "You need to stop making her mad like that. I'm afraid she'll do something horrible to you next time." he said worriedly. "You honestly think I'm going to sit there and let her piss me off!? By the way, please tell me Kaname knows about this and is working on booting her ass out of here." "He knows, but he's not doing anything about it." "What the hell!? Is he trying to get me killed!?" "No, why would he kill his own niece? He's probably got something planned." "Yeah, my funeral!" "Hikari, calm down." "I can't Takuma! Now that she's here and has already beaten the crap out of me, I can't calm down!" Apparently he had enough because he grabbed my shoulders and gently shook some sense into me. "Hikari, she won't touch you again, I didn't know she was here until Kaname told me, and when I found out, I rushed here." he explained.

I sighed and calmed down. "Thank-" I was cut off by a series of coughs that had blood flowing with them. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine, I'll heal quickly. I just need some water." I said. I got up to get me a glass of water when I was struck by another coughing fit. I felt Takuma's warm arms wrap around me in comfort, holding me until I wa finished coughing. I looked down and saw that I had gotten blood on Takuma's hand. "Sorry about your hand, I can't control it." I mumbled as I broke free from his glass to get some water.

As I neared the sink, I felt a hand grip my arm tightly. "OW! Taku-!" I cut myself off to groan in pain as I felt my back it the wall for the third time today. "Takuma, what the hell!?" I yelled, feeling a little scared. I looked into his eyes and gasped. They were bright red. I couldn't believe it, Takuma had lost control. It was impossible! I felt him move my hair and lick my neck, softening the skin. "Takuma.... please." I cried pathetically, tears of fear pouring out of my eyes. I was scared because this was unexpected and last time I was bitten, I didn't feel anything because I had already lost so much blood. This time, I would feel everything.

I felt Takuma's fangs sink deep into my neck. I arched my neck and back as I cried out in pain. This wasn't going to end well I could tell. Kaname and Zero would most likely be angry with him. I was horrified though, Takuma never showed any signs of needing blood or of ever getting close to loosing control until now. This wasn't that Takuma I was most likely falling in love with.

I stood there and hoped that when he finished, things wouldn't get bad between us.

* * *

**Momo: Cliffhanger! Muaha! Find out hat happens tomorrow! ^^ Review please with a shirtless Takuma on top! **


	13. Anger and love

**

* * *

**

Momo: Okay, here's teh next chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Kaname's POV**

Yuuki, Kiryuu, and I were in Kaien Cross' office, discussing Hana's appearance. "You're letting a murderous bloodsucker like her in the school!? What the hell is wrong with you?" Zero exclaimed. "No offence Kaname-senpai, but it's not a very good idea to keep her in the school, and wasn't she the one that killed Hikari's parents?" Yuuki said/asked. "I have something planned, but she came here for a reason other than to harm Hikari, and I will find out what she wants before we permanently rid of her." I explained. "You should have told me first Kaname, I never would have sent Hikari off alone with Hana if I had known it was her." Cross said.

I turned to glare at him, but my senses were stopped short when the smell of blood flowed in the air. Kiryuu cold smell it as well, because he too was trying to identify the scent. My eyes widened slightly when I realized who's blood I was smelling. "Hikari..." I mumbled to myself in disbelief. Zero and Yuuki ran out the doors as I quickly followed.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

Takuma still hadn't stopped yet. I felt my knees start to buckle, I probably wouldn't be walking much after this. He must not have had blood for a long time, considering the circumstances right now. I closed my eyes and hoped this would end soon.

"You lying son of a bitch!" a voice yelled. I heard a gunshot and a yell of pain. I felt Takuma's body pull back from mine, letting me fall to the floor. Luckily for me, someone caught me. "Hikari! Are you okay?" I slowly opened my eyes to see Zero, and boy was he pissed. "Yeah.... I'm alright." I mumbled. "Hikari! What happened!?" Yuuki screeched as she burst into the room and ran in front of Zero and I. "Uhhh..." was all I said as I looked toward Takuma. His eyes were green again, and instead of the usual happy glow to them, they were wide with terror. His face was also pale with the grim realization of what he had done.

I heard footsteps enter the room. I looked up to see a very displeased Kaname. I knew things were going to end badly. "Are you alright?" Kaname asked. I nodded my head in response. Kaname walked up to me and grabbed my arm so he could help me up. Both him and Zero hoisted me off of the floor and held me until I could balance myself. My attention turned to Takuma again. I suddenly remembered the gunshot and saw that he was holding his shoulder, which was bleeding heavily.

I didn't care about what he had done, I was worried about him. I walked towards Takuma, ignoring Zero's angry remarks.

I stopped in front of him, he didn't dare look up into my eyes. I gently placed my hand under his chin and lifted it up so he was looking at me. His eyes were shiny right now, it looked as if he was trying not to cry. "I'm not mad. I forgive you." I said.

Takuma's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock, he wasn't expecting me to forgive him. He nodded his head, confirming to me he understood. I smiled. "good."

Suddenly, I felt my legs give out and I fell foreword. I knew I wouldn't be walking for very caught me before I bashed my face against the hard kitchen floor. I was glad I didn't pass out again, but not being able to walk was a problem.

I heard footsteps walk up and stop in front of Takuma and I. Whoever it was, yanked me out of Takuma's arms and into theirs. I looked up to see a VERY pissed off Zero. "You said you'd never hurt her. She wouldn't be your next meal ticket. You lying bastard. Get near her again and I'll blow your brains out." Zero threatened coldly. I gasped quietly, Zero was overreacting. He had bitten me and Yuuki before and we still go near him. Then again, Zero hasn't been a vampire all his life like Takuma has. I guess he has higher expectations for Takuma.

I took one last glance at Takuma before Zero carried me out of the room, followed by a stunningly quiet Yuuki.

**

* * *

**

**Takuma's POV**

I'm a monster.... I bit Hikari without mercy. It's amazing she forgave me, but now Zero will kill me if I go near her again. That is, if Kaname doesn't first, seeing as I bit his niece. I watched Kaname walk up to me after Zero and Yuuki left with Hikari. "What happened?" he asked. I sighed deeply, choosing my words carefully as I spoke. "I got Hikari away from Hana, but she was slightly injured after the encounter. So I brought her here to make sure she was okay. She started coughing up blood and I tried to comfort her, but her blood ended up on my hand. The next thing I remember is someone yelling and getting shot." I explained. "I see. You lost control." he stated. I looked back down at the floor in shame. "I suppose I will let you see my niece again, but don't do that again." he said. My head shot back up and I gave Kaname a confused look. He was letting me see her? I don't know if I wanted to see her though. What if I hurt her again? "Lets get your shoulder looked at Ichijou." Kaname said as he pulled me to my feet.

**

* * *

**

**Hikari's POV**

I could move again after about ten minutes. Yuuki had left the room to go patrol again while Zero stayed with me. He was still enraged. We sat in silence until Zero punched the wall, making a hole in it. "What the hell was going on?" he asked. "Hana beat the hell out of me and Takuma saved me." "Yeah, then he almost sucks you dry." Zero retorted. I sighed, this was going to end in an argument. "He still saved me from someone who WANTS to kill me." " It doesn't matter! He damn near sucked you dry!" "Like you haven't tried either!" "I couldn't control it!" "Well neither could he! I don't see why you're getting so worked up over something he couldn't control." "He's been a leech all his life, I've only been one for four years! He should be able to control it better!" "So what!? He needed blood and he may have scared me, but that's no reason to threaten to kill him!" "What if he does it again!? What are you going to do then!?" I had enough. Walked pass Zero to the door. "I appreciate you caring for me, but mind your own business." I said coldly as I slammed the door behind me.

I stomped down the hall, completely enraged. There was a loud thud coming from the room Zero and I were in, he probably punched another hole in the wall. Why the hell did he have to act like such a child!? He's a vampire too, so he should know damn well Takuma couldn't control it and it wasn't on purpose! I am glad Zero cares, I see him as my brother and visa versa, but he was being a pain in my ass! No, I shouldn't think like that. Zero just lost his temper and needs time to cool down. I'd talk to him when we both were calm.

I walked back to the moon dorms and walked in. Nobody was there yet, but classes would be over very soon. I walked around until I found Takuma's room. Before I could knock, Kaname appeared beside me. "Checking up on him?" he asked. "Yes. I'm worried." "He's very upset. Good luck." Kaname then walked away, leaving me to my own business with Takuma.

I walked in the room to see Takuma laying down facing the wall with no shirt on and a bandage over his shoulder. I walked over to him while soundlessly shutting the door. I put my hand on his arm and shook him gently, making sure to wake him up if he was asleep. "I'm awake." he murmured. He turned around to face me, sitting up in the process. "How are you feeling?" I asked. "Like a monster." he replied. I scowled. "You're no monster. You acted on your natural instincts. You couldn't control it." "I know. But I scared you and I hurt you." "You only scared me because you caught me off guard and honestly, I didn't mind the pain." "I don't want to do that to you again." "Look, Takuma, if you ever need blood really bad, just ask." "You don't know what you're saying." "Yes I do. I'm offering myself." Takuma stood up and walked towards me, backing me into a wall. "Why would you do that?" he asked. "Because.... I care for you and I think I love you." I said softly. He remained quiet for a moment. "Really?" he asked. I smiled. "Do you think I'd lie about that?" He smiled as well while resting his forehead on my own. "No, I don't." he said. He leaned down and kissed me while wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. I felt one of his fangs lightly stroke my lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips, letting his tongue slip in my mouth. His tongue moved everywhere, exploring and memorizing everything it came in contact with. I felt his hands rub up and down my back as the kiss heated up. I let one hand tangle in his blond hair as my other hand couldn't help but explore his well-toned chest.

"Are we interrupting anything?" a voice asked. Mine and Takuma's eyes shot open and we both looked at the door to see Shiki and Rima smirking their asses off. We quickly separated. "Uhhh... nope." I lied, embarrassed that we were walked in on. "You might want to fix your hair and clothes." Rima teased while trying to stifle a giggle. I looked at Takuma. His hair was very messy, courtesy of me, and since he wasn't wearing a shirt, he really didn't have anything to fix but his hair. I looked down at myself. My hair was about as messy as Takuma's while my shirt was slightly out of place. I smoothed out my hair and shirt while Takuma hurriedly put on one. "Feel free to join us downstairs when you two are done making out." Shiki said. "That will be a while!" I heard Aido yell from the hallway. My eye twitched in annoyance. We were never going to be allowed to live this down.

* * *

We arrived downstairs to see most of the night class. Shiki, Rima, Aido, Kain, and "Natsumi". "What happened?" Aido asked. Oh, crap, I knew questions were going to be asked. "What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb. "Why did we smell your blood and then a few minutes later, smell Ichijou's?" Kain asked. "Well, I got myself hurt earlier and Takuma was making sure I wasn't hurt. Then he lost control and... uh... bit me." I explained hesitantly. Everyone was extremely surprised. "So, how did you hurt yourself?" Rima inquired. Hana glared at me, threatening me not to tell. I looked at Takuma, who squeezed my hand slightly. Apparently he knew about Hana's silent threat. "I fell down the stairs when I was showing Natsumi around." I lied. They all looked at Natsumi with curiosity. "Yeah, she tripped and fell down the stairs. Then Ichijou-san came by and said he'd take care of her." she said. She was a damn good liar. I couldn't stand being in the same room as her.

"Well, I need to go so I can get a little bit of rest for classes." I said. "See you later Hikari." Takuma cooed. I blushed and turned around to walk out the door. "Don't fall on your ass as you hold back the crowd this time!" Aido called. I snikkered slightly. "Fine, next time I'll drag you down as lifee support and let the day class girls attack you." I yelled. I heard a few aughs before I walked out the door.


	14. Bloodshed

**Momo: Okay, this chapter has quite a but of violence and just a note for ppl who are wondering, yes, the evil Rido will be in this fic.**

I was beginning to get worried. It had been about a week since Takuma bit me and Hana still hasn't made any attempt to kill me. What the hell was she planning? Zero was really pissed at me because of our argument and had been giving me the silent treatment. Every time I tried to walk up to him and apologize, he's walk away. Yuuki had been acting strange as well. She seemed less energetic than usual. She kept saying it was because she wasn't getting much sleep. Bull. SOMETHING was going on.

Our routine of holding back the animals today was slightly different. Kaname and "Natsumi" were no where to be found. I sighed a breath of relief, she would most likely be gone before the night was over. Gone or dead, I didn't care. Though I have to admit, I prefer dead.

I patrolled on my own this time, seeing as Zero was pissed at me and I couldn't find Yuuki. I heard a couple of yells come from one of the rooms. I climbed a tree and jumped onto a balcony where I heard the noise coming from. I looked in the window and noticed it was Kaname's office. Kaname and Hana were in there arguing. Whatever was being said in there was pissing both of them off. I got as close as possible to the window as I could without being seen and I listened carefully. "He will be back! You know it!" Hana yelled. "I'm going to kill him, just like I'm going to kill you." Kaname growled. "Oh? All this for that little girl? Isn't it hilarious that she doesn't remember who her own family is?" Hana teased. The window suddenly exploded. I was lucky none of the glass shards hit me, if I was cut I would have been busted. Judging from the sounds of it, they were talking about Yuuki because I sure as hell don't have any memory loss.

"Leave this school at once if you know what's best for you." Kaname said coldly. I heard a dark chuckle from Hana. "You honestly think I'm leaving without killing Hikari? I'd be disobeying orders." What the hell!? Orders!? Do I have a hit out on me or something!? "Leave my niece alone you witch." "You honestly care for the daughter of the Kuran your family practically disowned?" Disowned? I wasn't told that. "She wasn't disowned. Haruka and Juuri just weren't ecstatic about Tsuki's choice, but the night you killed them, I was visiting them to tell her what happened to our parents. That's why you were caught in the act." Kaname explained. A growl erupted from Hana's throat. "Why should you care!? She's not a vampire! She has the smallest bit of pure blood's blood in her, but it doesn't matter!" she yelled. "You're just angry at yourself because you actually listened to him and killed Tsuki, now you're blaming it on Hikari." Kaname said. He who? I felt the ground shake. It was time to go.

I jumped from the balcony and ran off, listening to their quarrel as I got farther away. Great, more things I didn't know. So, some bastard ordered Hana to kill my parents, and she went along with it and later regretted killing mom, so now she's following orders with killing me and she's going with it because she's blaming me for moms death. I gritted my teeth in anger. What else didn't I know!? I turned around and punched the tree behind me, leaving a slight hole in it. I winced in pain, tree bark against your knuckles isn't a pleasant feeling. I pulled my arm back and examined my knuckles. They were bleeding. "Shit!" I exclaimed. I heard a twig snap. I turned around and put my fists up, mentally cursing myself for throwing my dagger and leaving it.

"Who's there?" I called out. I felt a strong force push against me and knock me back about fifty feet into the woods and slam into a tree. I groaned in pain as I slid down to the forest floor.

I looked up to see Hana walking towards me with her eyes shining bright red. Ignoring my pain, I quickly got up and ran in some random direction, hoping to lose her.

* * *

**Kaname's POV**

The scent of Hikari's blood drifted in the air, which caused Hana to jump out to attack her. "Damn it." I mumbled to myself as I quickly walked outside, only to run into Ichijou. "What's going on Kaname-sama?" he asked. Obviously he smelled the blood as well. "We need to find Hana and kill her immediately. She's after Hikari." I explained calmly. Ichijou's eyes flashed red for a moment and then quickly back to green as he took out his katana and went in search of the two women. I walked into the woods and followed the scent of blood.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

Branches whipped by, scratching my face as I ran. I didn't care, as long as I got away from Hana I didn't give a damn. I climbed high up into a tree to hide while shortly after I had sat myself down in the tree, Hana appeared. She wandered around with a spaced out look in her crimson eyes. "Hikari." she said in a sing-song voice. I shuttered, it was just like the nightmare I had a few weeks back.

She disappeared, but I wasn't taking my chances, I was staying in this tree until someone I knew I could trust came along.

I sat there for about five minutes, still not coming down for anything. Suddenly, I felt a warm breath on my ear. "Found you." Hana said darkly. I felt her long claws rip across my back, making me lose balance and fall off of the tree. I screamed in pain and fear as I fell. Luckily for me, I landed in a pile of leaves that the tree had lost, but the landing was FAR from soft. I whimpered in pain, hating how pathetic it was that I was in such a bad predicament again. I didn't want to feel like someone who constantly needed saved, I wanted to take care of myself. Hard to do that when your parents pissed someone off and they were killed, resulting in me being at the top of someones kill list. Not only that, but I was only a human, Not that I wanted that to change, I just wish I was as strong as one so I could fend for myself instead of ending up like this.

Hana jumped down the tree and landed gracefully on her feet a couple yards away from me. I looked around for a weapon, I wasn't going down without a fight. I felt around for something sharp until I found a thick and sharp stick. It would have to do.

I slowly stood up, feeling the blood rush down my back and my spine practically scream in pain.

Once I was on my feet, I pointed my "weapon" at Hana. She laughed so hard she had to caress her stomach. "A stick? Against a pure blood? You're foolish!" she exclaimed.

I felt anger rush through me, which resulted in an adrenaline rush as I ran towards Hana with my sharp stick in the air.

She stopped laughing and moved out of the way, but I quickly slashed sideways, cutting her arm a little. She grinned evily, knowing her wound would heal almost immediately. "Damn." I mumbled to myself. If I was going to do any damage, I'd need to hit something vital.

She lunged at me. I thrust my stick foreword, knowing I wouldn't be able to move fast enough to dodge. I felt my back smack into the cold hard ground. I couldn't help but scream loudly, feeling the gashes rip open more.

I felt something warm spread out on my top. I felt no pain around there, so I wasn't injured. "You little bitch." Hana murmured, coughing up a little blood. I pushed her off of me and saw the stick in her stomach. I Smirked and scooted back a little so she couldn't claw at me.

My luck ran out because she yanked the stick out of her gut, and there isn't even a word to describe how pissed she was. She stood up, wincing in pain as she did and walked towards me. I tried to crawl away, but I felt her hand grab my neck. The threw me with a lot of her strength, making me crash through a series of trees. I screamed yet again in pain. Those splinters are going to be hard to get out. Wait, what the hell am I thinking!? I might not live long enough to even worry about the damn splinters!

She crouched down low to the ground, ready to finish me off. I closed my eyes and prepared myself. I heard her nails clash against something metallic. "What the hell are you doing here!?" Hana yelled in anger. I opened my eyes to see Takuma, who also was beyond pissed. "I'm saving the girl I love." he growled as he swung his katana at her. I tried to smile, how sweet of him.

They fought on for a while, but unlike Hana, Takuma wasn't a pure blood, so most of the blood flying was his and I was really worried. "GO AWAY! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO KILL YOU." she screamed as she threw her claws foreword, slashing him across the chest. "TAKUMA!" I screamed. He flew back and landed next to me, still conscious. I felt a sharp pain in my gut. I looked down to see Takuma's katana, Hana must have took it from him and thrown it at me.

I felt blood leak out of my mouth as I whimpered in pain. I felt around and felt Takuma's hand, then squeezed it tightly. "Hikari..." I whispered. His voice sounded strained and ragged. "Shut up boy. I'm already going to get in a lot of trouble if you die." Hana growled. She then walked up in front of me, raising her claws in the air. "Now die." she said darkly. I held my breath as she swung her claws down.

A hand suddenly shot out of the darkness and yanked Hana back by her hair, slamming her into the ground. I looked up to see Zero's face. "Z-zero." I murmured. "Just shut up and let me handle this." he said coldly. I leaned my head back and smiled. Obviously if he was saving my ass, he had forgiven me. Now if I live, I can freaking hank him later!

Zero had started shooting at Hana, but she was dodging most of the bullets. The ones that did hit her weren't doing too much damage. Plus there's the fact that she can heal quickly. "Screw this." I mumbled to myself. I reached my hand foreword and grabbed the handle of the katana. I pulled on it, trying to get it out of my stomach. I cried out in agony as I felt the blade slowly slide in my gut. Unfortunately I couldn't pull it out yet, it hurt too much.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Hana yelled as she literally bitch slapped Zero, making him fly past the tree I was pinned to. I heard him land on something with a loud crack. "Now I'm going to just hurry up and kill you with no interruptions!" she exclaimed. Jeez, talk about your psycho bitch. Before she could take another step towards me, someone trapped her in a bear hug and bit her neck, making her shriek. It was Kaname.

I knew he wouldn't be able to hold her for too long just by sucking her blood. I gripped the handle of the katana, took a deep breath, and yanked it out of my stomach. After whimpering and hissing in pain, I held the blade up in the air. "Kaname.... catch! I yelled while tossing the sword to him. He caught it and immediately stabbed Hana on the heart. Her eyes shot open in pain before they went dull.

Kaname dropped her lifeless body to the ground. "Thank god." I whispered. "Is everyone alright?" Kaname asked. "What the hell do you think? Hikari and her blood-sucking boyfriend are bleeding to death." Zero grumbled as he limped toward us. My vision started flashing in and out like a strobe light, making both my eyes and head heavy. The last thing I remember is someone picking me up and everything after that is completely black.

* * *

**Momo: Okay, Hana is finally dead! But, is she the only one? Find out next chapter! :D**


	15. Relief

**Momo: Okay, this chapter is just nothing but shameless fluff that I have no excuse for. Enjoy!**

* * *

I felt myself laying on something warm and soft. "Am I dead?" I mumbled. "No, if you were I'd pull you out of hell and kill you again." a voice said. I opened my eyes to see Zero standing beside the bed I was laying on. "What happened?" I asked. "After you passed out, Kuran and I carried you and Ichijou back." he explained. My eyes widened as I shot up into a sitting position. "Takuma! Is he alright!?" I exclaimed. Pain suddenly shot in my stomach and my back, making me lay back down. "Calm down, he's laying right next to you." Zero grumbled. I turned my head to see Takuma fast asleep. "How long have I been out?" I inquired. "A week and a half." "Holy shit are you kidding!?" "No. Your boyfriend woke up four days ago and he won't leave you alone for a second. It's annoying." I smirked in amusement. "I'm pretty sure him getting into a weeks coma for trying to save me pays off the time he bit me." I said "Whatever. I won't blow his brains out, but I still don't like him." Zero grumbled as he walked out of the room.

Ha! He knows I'm right, he just doesn't want to admit it.

I turned around and stared at Takuma's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. I thought about what Zero said and smiled, he never left me at all.

His warm green eyes opened and stared into my blueish-gray ones. They widened once he realized I had finally woken up. "Hikari, you're awake!" he exclaimed as he shot out of bed, picked me up by my arms, and pulled me close to his chest as he swung me around. He pulled me back and held me in the air, a face-splitting grin plastered on his face. "I missed you." he cooed as he kissed me repeatedly. "I missed you too." I said while giggling. Takuma was adorable.

He finally sat down on the bed with me resting in his lap, his smile never leaving his face. "It's a good thing I woke up when I did, if I didn't you would have gone insane." I joked. He chuckled slightly. "Yes I would have." I grinned and snuggled close to him. "I'm so happy. I don't have to worry about Hana anymore and I don't have to wor-.... aw crap." "What's wrong?" "I forgot. Before the whole blood fest, I heard Kaname and Hana arguing and I heard someone was still trying to get me killed." A long, uncomfortable silence followed as we both thought about how long it would be before more unwanted pain and violence would come.

"Hey, lets not worry about that now. Lets just be happy everyone we care about is okay." Takuma said, breaking the silence. "Good point." I replied. I noticed he looked a bit weary. "Is something wrong?" I asked. "No, I'm just still recovering." he assured. Wow, he just gave it away. I hugged him close and set my chin on his shoulder. "You need blood, don't you?" I asked. I felt him tense up at the question. "Go ahead, I don't mind. It's the least I could do for you." I said. "Are you sure?" he inquired hesitantly. "I'm positive." I answered.

I felt him kiss my cheek and kept kissing down until he reached my neck and licked it gently. I felt his fangs sink in, but it didn't hurt. It felt more like a kiss instead of a bite. My mind wandered off to the last time he bit me. He was rough and scary then, but now he was gentle and loving.

When he was done, I felt him kiss the bite he had just made and bring his head up to look into my eyes. "Feel better?" I asked. "Yes, I do." he answered. He suddenly leaned foreword and kissed me tenderly. I closed my eyes and rested my hands on his shoulders as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, making us both fall back on the bed. Relishing the moment, I tangled one hand in his hair as my other hand went up his shirt and traced the scars Hana had inflicted on his chest. Takuma on the other hand, tickled my sides, making me laugh as I felt his tongue dart in my mouth. I felt his hands rest on my stomach as he gently rubbed the scar where Hana stabbed me with his katana.

He pulled away and started kissing my neck repeatedly, making me sigh in content. I let out a small moan when he sucked on a sensitive spot. After he was done with my neck, he moved back to my lips.

"Ahem." someone said. "You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed as I turned to see who walked in on us this time. How awkward, it was my uncle. "Uhh.... Hi uncle!" I exclaimed uncomfortably. "I heard you were awake, so I came in to check on you. I guess I might as well have not come in if I didn't want to see my niece and my friend getting friendly." Kaname said with a small smirk on his face. I scowled. "Well if anyone in this academy had ever heard of a beautiful thing called KNOCKING maybe you guys wouldn't see so much." I grumbled. I heard Takuma start to giggle slightly. "Well, I suppose you want to be walking soon." Kaname stated. "Hell yeah! I'm sick of laying around in bed, I've been out for over a week." I replied. "You want out of bed already? I think you just crushed Ichijou's hopes and dreams." a voice called. What a shocker, Aido strolled into the room with an evil grin on his face. "I'm going to kick your ass one of these days." I grumbled. "Well, it's not my fault you're entertaining to make fun of." Aido said. I chucked a book at him, making it hit Aido right upside the head. "Bulls-eye." I muttered. Takuma burst into laughter upon seeing Aido's reaction. "That wasn't very nice Hikari-chan." he whined as he rubbed the back of his head. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, I said I'd throw Takuma at you, but I'm not strong enough yet and I'm comfortable with him right here."

Both Kaname and Aido rolled their eyes at my comment about Takuma. Hmmmm, if I say more stuff like that maybe they'll leave. "Oh! I have a message for both of you." Aido said. "We're listening." I mumbled. "Ichio wants to see both of you." Aido announced. "What?" Takuma and I asked at the same time. Why the hell would he want to see me? His grandson I could see because he was injured, but me? I have a bad feeling about this. "When does he want to see us?" I asked. "In a couple hours." Aido answered. "Are you serious? I just woke up!" I sighed. "Fine. What do I have to wear?" "Something formal. Try a dress or something." Kaname said. I frowned as I got up and stumbled to the door. "I don't have a damn dress." I growled in annoyance as I walked into the bathroom.

I quickly stripped down and looked in the mirror. There was a big scar on my stomach from the katana. I turned around to see if I had any scars from Hana's claws. Sure enough, there were four long claw marks on my back. I sighed deeply, it's gonna hurt like hell when the water hits the scars.

I turned on the hot water and tentatively stepped into the shower, hissing in pain as the water hit the marks on my body. I slowly got used to the pain and just let the hot water loosen up my tense muscles. This was very relaxing.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. "Aw crap." I said to myself. I woke up in Ichijou's room, so none of my clothes are here. I looked at the robe they had put me in and scowled. It was covered in dried blood.

I peeked my head out the door and looked around, making sure I was the only one in the room. No one was there so I slowly walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around me tightly. I looked around the room for ANYTHING to wear, but had no avail. My heart almost stopped as I heard the door open. "Hikari, I got something for...... you." Takuma's voice rang out. I slowly turned around, embarrassed with myself. His face flushed bright red and he tried to look away as much as possible. "Uh, I got you a dress." he said awkwardly while holding out the outfit. It was a long sleeved dark purple dress that looked as if it would come to my knees. "It's pretty. Thank you." I said as I took the dress.

He just stood there for a second. "Uhh... I'm just gonna go change now." I said as I darted to the bathroom. Nice, I'm officially the biggest idiot in the world now. Of course someone's gonna barge in, especially when you're in someone's room! I sighed and and readied myself for the "meeting."

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

I have to say I didn't expect Hikari to be standing in the middle of my room wrapped in a towel. After she sprinted back to the bathroom, I smacked myself in the forehead for my idiocy. I should have knocked before I entered, even if it was my own room. The worst part was trying not to look up and down at her slim body while she was standing there. Great, now I sound like a pervert.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

I walked out in my new purple dress with my hair in a neat bun with two strands of curled hair framing my face. "You look beautiful." Takuma commented. "Thank you." I replied with a blush. We walked out into the moon dorm's foyer and saw Kaname standing there with Ichio. "Hello Takuma and Miss Takanashi." he greeted. I nodded in response as Takuma said hi back. We were led outside and escorted into a car. I sighed and couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this as the car started and went past the school gates.

* * *

**Momo: Naughty Takuma... lol. Anywho, I have a favor to ask for anyone who can draw! My printer won't work and I can't ge my art work of Hikari on my profile for anyone to see, so if anyone wants to draw her and put it up, I'd REALLY appreciate it. Okay, cya next chapter!**


	16. Telling me the WRONG things

**Momo: Okayz. I started this one last night so I could have two chapters out in one day. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Were are we going?" I asked Takuma. He shrugged." I'm not sure, maybe we're going to the council of vampires." he guessed. My face paled. I know the council didn't like me and they were all probably holding a grudge against my mother. I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." he assured. I smiled and looked out the window, waiting for us to arrive.

We came to a stop in front of a large stone building. "Whoa." I muttered in awe. We walked inside and were led into a room with many vampires, obviously Ichio was leading this meeting. "We have questions for the both of you." Ichio stated. Takuma and I stood our ground and waited for the interrogation.

"You are aware that killing a pure blood is a crime, correct?" Ichio asked. "Yes grandfather." Takuma answered. "Then explain to us the death of Hana-sama." Ichio said. You've got to be kidding me, we were being questioned on why we killed that psycho bitch!? "Okay. I'll answer that." I spoke up before Takuma did. "We killed her for a few reasons. She was insane, she killed my parents, knowing my mother was the daughter of Haruka and Juuri. She came into Cross Academy and almost killed Takuma and I while Zero Kiryuu and Kaname Kuran had to save both of us. We killed her before she killed the innocent." I explained. I got many glares from the council. Obviously I was right about them not liking me. "Someone will have to pay for this crime." one of the members said. I was about ready to burst into flames with anger, how dare they tell us someone was getting in trouble for killing the oldest daughter of the Kuranfamily, put up a fight with Kaname Kuran, and damn near killed both me AND Takuma! "Who will pay for it?" Takuma asked. "That will be decided later." Ichio said while glaring at me again. So I would take the blame for it? Oh, well, these bastards can kiss my ass.

"I need to speak with each of you alone." Ichio announced. We walked out of the room and into an office where Ichio stood in front of the both of us. "Takuma, please leave the room." he said. Takuma nodded and gave me a small smile before leaving the room. I sighed and stood there, wondering what he wanted.

"Tsuki Kuran's daughter. How sad." he muttered. "Excuse me?" I asked while trying to keep my temper under control. "I don't see why Kaname-sama takes care of the likes of you. You were born a human and he should have nothing to do with you." "Well I'm sorry you can't make Kaname's decisions for him, but I a his niece weather you like it or not." "I can control Takuma'sdecisions though." What? How the hell did he know? "What are you talking about?" "I'm not a fool. I can see that you and my grandson are infatuated with each other. I can change that." he said with a smirk on his face. I punched a hole in the top of his desk, leaving him a bit surprised. "Listen to me well Asato Ichijou, I don't like you. Obviously you had a bad relationship with my mother, but I could care less. You better quit thinking you can use people and make them do whatever you want or else I'll show you what dangerous traits I got from my father." I growled.

I didn't let him say anything else, I slammed open the door and stormed out with Takuma staring at me wide-eyed. "We're laving." I said coldly. "What about-?" "I said we're getting the hell out of here." I interrupted. Ichio had made no attempt to stop Takuma, so I got in the car with him and we drove back to the school.

"What happened in there?" Takuma asked. "You're son of a bitch grandfather thinks he owns everyone and he insulted mom." I growled. He looked confused, but decided not to talk anymore seeing how pissed I was.

After we got to the school, I stomped inside the moon dorm to get my school uniform out of Takuma's room while he quietly followed. I got stares from every vampire I passed, they knew I was furious. I stepped in Takuma'sroom with him following me in. I grabbed my school uniform off of his bed and turned to walk out of the door when I ran into his chest. "What did he say?" he asked again. "I don't want to talk about it." I muttered. "You can tell me, I'm here for you." he insisted. I sighed and sat down on the bed while he sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "You're grandfather thinks he can control everyones decisions and said Kaname shouldn't be taking care of me. When I told hi he couldn't make Kaname's decisions, he said he could make yours and said he could change our relationship." I explained. Takuma's face held utter shock. "Yeah, no offence, but he's an asshole." I growled. "I figured he wasn't fond of you, but I didn't think he'd be so rude." he said. "Obviously you thought wrong." I replied. "So now what are we going to do? Your grandfather hates me." I asked. "Well, he'll just have to live with my decision." Takuma answered with a smirk on his face.

I smiled and was happy he didn't give a damn about what Ichio said. "Want to stay another night?" he asked with a devilish grin on his face. I giggled as my face started to flush red. "I need to go to school tomorrow, I don't even want to think about the homework I'll have to make up." I answered. He pouted an leaned towards me and started kissing my neck. "You sure?" he inquired. I moaned slightly. "Positive. I'll make it up to you later, I promise." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. He kept that adorable pout on his face even when I walked out of the room.

As I walked away, I noticed something that even surprised me. I wasn't pissed off anymore. I grinned, Takuma really did know how to make me forget bad things.

* * *

The next day, I was asked by everyone if I was alright and what happened. I merely told them I went to town ad was attacked by a psycho, which landed me in the hospital. Those morons bought it. I met up with Zero and Yuuki, who were both happy to see me on my feet again. Hell, I was even happy to return to holding back the day class! I actually missed walking around and following my daily routine THAT much.

The crowd screamed as the night class walked out and strode past us. Shiki was missing for some reason though. Takuma walked pass me and gave me a small wink. Lost in my own thoughts, I accidently let a student past me. "Whoops." I mumbled as I grabbed her by her shoulder. "Get back in line before I pop this arm out of socket." I said coldly. She whimpered and ran back into the crowd. Oh, yeah. It was awesome to be back.

* * *

I patrolled the school with Yuuki that night, seeing as I hadn't been hanging out with her much. She looked exhausted and pale. "Yuuki, is something wrong?" I asked in concern. "Oh no, I'm fine!" she exclaimed with a fake smile. I raised and eyebrow while crossing my arms across my chest, letting her know I wasn't buying it. Her smile faltered and she looked down to the ground. "Promise you won't tell?" she asked. "Promise." I assured. "I've been having nightmares and visions. Everything is covered in blood. Even when I'm fully awake, sometimes things get completely covered in blood." she explained. My eyes were slightly wide and my jaw hung open slightly. "Am I the only one you've told?" I asked. She looked kind of flustered. "No, I told Kaname-senpai." she admitted. Figures. "What did he say?" I asked. "Well. I told him and.... I didn't think I should tell anyone this, but people already know anyways." "Know what?" "Kaname-senpai said he'd be my lover in order to protect me." My brain became a complete train wreck. WHAT!? I thought she was his sister! I hope to hell he isn't serious! I'm sorry, she might not know, but I do, and I have a slight problem with siblings who are dating.

"Hikari? Are you okay?" Yuuki asked. I snapped back to reallity and smiled a fake smile. "I'm happy for you Yuuki." I said. She smile slightly. "Thank you." "Well, I'm going to go to bed. I'm pretty tired." I lied. "Okay, see you tomorrow Hikari!" she called as I ran to my room.

I slammed the door bhind me and tossed myself on the bed, my mind in turmoil. What was Kaname thinking? What or who did Yuuki need to be protected from? What was going to happen now? So many questions ran through my head I actually thought myself to sleep. My last thought being "People have been telling me the WRONG things lately."

* * *

**Momo: Ooooh, it's getting good again. Review please!**


	17. The truth revealed

**Momo: Now my friends, time to introduce Rido! **

* * *

Things kept getting weirder and weirder as the last couple of days passed by. Shiki had come back, but he was staying away from everybody and Takuma was always with him. There seemed to be something... off with Shiki, he was acting weird. Takuma on the other hand, looked kind of stressed and worried, and he seemed as if he was trying to avoid me. What the hell was going on now?

* * *

That night I walked around the dorms with Zero. Yuuki was trying to get some sleep.

"Lets check on Yuuki." Zero mumbled. "Fine with me." I replied. "Have you noticed how weird she's been acting?" I asked. "Yes, but we don't have to worry about it." Zero said as he opened the door to Yuuki's room. Next thing I know, Zero is tackled to the ground and I'm knocked flat on my ass.

I looked up to see her choking Zero. "Yuuki!" I yelled. She snapped back into reality. Many questions rushed through my mind too fast to even listen to their conversation. What the hell was wrong with her? I snapped myself out of it when Kaname appeared in the room and picked up Yuuki. A big burst of wind flew by Zero and I and when I opened my eyes, Yuuki and Kaname were gone.

"That was weird." I mumbled. Zero only nodded as we walked out of the room.

We walked around for a short while before Zero stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong? I asked. "I smell Yuuki's blood." he muttered. Uh-oh. He grabbed my arm and ran as fast as he could outside. Either smelling Yuuki's blood pissed him off, or something else was going on.

We ran up on the roof and stopped at the edge. Zero pointed the gun at Kaname, who was down a story or two. "Not only did I smell Yuuki's blood, but I sensed two vampires out here. You turned Yuuki into a vampire!" he yelled. Oh, shit, this isn't going to end well. "Zero wait! Kaname's my brother!" Yuuki yelled as she ran in front of Kaname.

She fainted immediately after that.

"Siblings?" Zero asked with a horrified look on his face. "Yes. She is the second daughter of the Kuran family." I answered. Zero looked at me with a surprised look on his face. "How do you know?" he inquired. I looked at Kaname and then back at Zero and sighed deeply. "My mother's maiden name was Tsuki Kuran. Kaname is my uncle." I answered.

Zero's jaw dropped but I could tell he was angry. "Are you a bloodsucker too!?" he yelled. I shook my head.

I felt another burst of wind and before I knew it, I was next to Kaname and looking up at Zero. "Yes. Hikari is mine and Yuuki's niece. What's more is Yuuki is my fiancee." Kaname said as he walked away with us. Fiancee? I stared blankly ahead of me as I let Kaname lead me to the moon dorms away from Zero, who was probably thinking about shooting me right now. Aido and Kain were out in front of the doors. "Wait a minute! She's you're sister!?" Aido exclaimed. Kaname nodded. "What is she doing here?" Kain asked in curiosity as he pointed to me. "I'm their niece." I mumbled in a whisper.

Their eyes widened, but I didn't care about what they wanted to know. I heard Kaname say something about Yuuki being his fiancee, catching Aido off-guard. "It is not uncommon for pure blood siblings to marry." Kaname explained. That explains a lot.

I quietly turned around and walked towards my dorm. "Are you okay?" Aido called. "No..." I said in a whisper. I ignored Aido's calls of concern. Things were starting to all go to hell and I didn't like where the whole thing with Yuuki, Kaname, and Zero was going. Another thing, Zero probably despised me now and wasn't going to forgive me this time.

I quietly walked down the path, this night sucked more than anything and what was worse was I couldn't talk to Takuma because he seemed to be avoiding me.

I saw Shiki, Rima, and Takuma up ahead. They appeared to be talking. I was about to come foreword and say something when I saw Shiki's blood whip fly out and head for Rima. Due to him swinging the whip around, it damn near hit me. I jumped behind a tree and watched. This couldn't be Shiki, he wouldn't even dream of ever hurting Rima. There was something weird with his eyes though. One was blue and one was red. Rima was shooting lightning at Shiki and saying something like "How dare you do this to Shiki." I was confused all to hell.

Takuma jumped in front of Rima and tried to get Shiki to stop when his blood whip came up and stabbed Rima. "Rima!" I yelled in concern. They all stopped what they were doing. I covered my mouth and pressed myself against the back of the tree. A dark laugh emitted from someones throat, it sounded like Shiki. "Who's out here?" his voice ran out. My hands kept clamped to my mouth and I just pressed my back to the tree. "Very well then. Which tree are you behind?" he asked again.

I heard something fly against the air.

Suddenly, the tree next to the one I was hiding behind practically exploded and splinters flew everywhere. I slid to the ground and curled into a fetal position, hoping none of the splinters would hit me. I tried to calm myself down, but I was hyperventilating and I was scared beyond all belief. "How about this one?" Shiki asked again. My eyes widened as I pushed myself up to jump away from the tree.

I yelped loudly as the whip slightly scraped across my back, forcing me to the ground. "Hmm, you're a human. This is the wrong place for you to be right now." Shiki said teasingly. I stood up and turned around, making Takuma's and Rima's eyes go wide. They didn't expect me to be here. "You look familiar." Shiki stated thoughtfully. He then smirked. "Well, well, I smell a Kuran's blood."

He disappeared for a split second before appearing in front of me. "Hikari. My niece's daughter. It's been a while." he said, his face merely inches from mine. "Rido-sama stop!" Takuma cried. Rido? Kaname said Rido caused nothing but trouble. I can see why he called him a bastard. "I'm only greeting my great-niece." he fake whined. "What did you to to Shiki?" I asked. I may not be a vampire, but I'm smart enough to know Shiki is not my great-uncle.

"I'm borrowing his body." he answered. "What's going on?" I inquired again. He smirked and pulled me to him, freaking me out a lot. "I'm here for a little vampire girl." he said evily. _"Yuuki." _I thought. "Come to think of it, didn't your parents die?" he asked teasingly. I balled my hand up into a fist and thrust it in his gut as hard as I could, sending him back a couple feet. He was still standing though, with an evil grin on his face. "I see. So Hana really couldn't do as we instructed." he muttered in deep thought. "What!?" I yelled. "I believe I've said too much. Although, I can go for another snack." he said.

He appeared behind me and yanked my hair back, making me shout. As I felt his mouth near my neck, I elbowed him in the gut. He growled and slapped me across the face, sending me into a tree. "What is it with you people and knocking me into trees?" I asked wearily. My head had bounced off of the tree really hard, great, I'm gonna pass out. The last thing I felt was Rido picking me up and his mouth nearing my neck again.

* * *

**Momo: I can't help this, but CLIFF-HANGER! I might have the next chapter out by tonight. *hides from the murderous readers *cough cough Akari cough****


	18. Explanations

**Momo: *faints at all the story favorites I got* I cam home to 7 emails for the last chapter! You guys are AWESOME! 3**

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

I appeared in front of Rido and grabbed his neck before he bit Hikari. His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?" "I won't let you drink from this one Rido." I snatched Hikari away from him as he smirked. "I see, so you picked a human, Take it from her parents, you're going to regret it." he said coldly. I was about to say something back until Rima interrupted me. "You idiot." she mumbled. Rido and I looked at her, both of us confused. "You let someone take over your body Shiki. You idiot! You're stronger than that, fight it!" she exclaimed.

His eyes went back to blue for a moment and I silently hoped Shiki would just come back. Instead he passed out and landed on the cold stone path. I sighed, how was I going to carry everyone!?

It took me a minute, but I finally was able to carry all three with Rima on my back, Shiki on one of my shoulders and Hikari in one of my arms. I was horrified though. Why did Rido try to kill his own niece. I know part of it has to d with he being a human, but he whispered something in her ear when he pulled her in. If she was calm, I'd ask her about it later. Though I'm pretty sure she won't be very happy with me after this.

I put Rima in her room and let one of the maids take care of her until she woke up. Next, I had to look for a room for Hikari to stay in, since I now shared a room with "Shiki."

"Ichijou? What's going on?" a voice asked. I froze in my spot and turned around to see a very confused Aido. I quickly threw on a smile so he wouldn't worry too much. "Nothing Aido. Hikari fell out of a tree and I found Shiki unconscious." I lied. Aido raised an eyebrow. I knew he'd find out I was lying. "Can Hikari stay with you?" I asked before Aido could interrogate me. "What!? Why not put her in your room?" he asked. "I'll explain later, just take her." I said while losing a little bit of my patience.

Aido sighed and took Hikari from my arms. "Great. Now I have to find bandages! Your girlfriend is a lint trap for trouble!" Aido complained loudly as he walked towards his and Kain's room. I exhaled in relief and carried Shiki to our room.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

I slowly cracked my eyes open to see the ceiling right above me. I shot up as if I had been electrocuted. "What the hell happened!? Where's Rima and Takuma!? I that bastard" "Calm down!" a voice interrupted me. I looked over to see an annoyed Aido. "What the hell?" I asked in confusion. "Mind telling me what happened?" Aido asked. "You better not tell anyone." I threatened. "I won't." Aido promised. I sighed and leaned back a little. "Long story short, after I left I saw Shiki and Rima fighting, Takuma was there too. I hid behind a tree, hoping I wouldn't be spotted, but I blew my cover because I yelled when Shiki stabbed Rima. Then Shiki made the tree next to mine explode into splinters while I was freaking out with my hands over my mouth. He figured out which tree I was behind and destroyed it while slightly slashing me in the back with that damn blood whip.

Then he figured out who I was and Takuma called him Rido-sama. Rido pissed me off by teasing me about mom and dad, so I punched him. Lot of help THAT did me. Next thing I know, he's trying to drink my blood, so I elbow him in the gut. All that did was piss him off and he threw me into a freaking tree. If I had a nickle for every time I've been thrown into a tree, I'd be swimming in money! Then the last thing I remember his passing out when he was about to bite me."

Aido's jaw was about an inch from the floor by the time I was done. "Oh, shit! Did he bite me!?" I yelled as I jumped up and looked into a mirror.

There were no bite marks. I sighed in relief.

"When I saw you. Ichijou was carrying you and Shiki. If you want to find out what happened, ask him." Aido said. I frowned, not being very happy with Takuma at the moment. He could told me my evil great-uncle was in the school and gave me a heads-up!

"I'll look for him." I mumbled as I walked out of the door. I was gonna find Takuma and DEMAND answers.

* * *

I had probably walked around the whole damn dorm already and I still couldn't find Takuma.

I angrily walked into the foyer. "Where the hell can he be?" I muttered to myself. Ironically for me, he was sleeping on the couch. I rolled my eyes and walked up to him.

I started poking him. "Takuma? Wake up." I said softly. He mumbled something unintelligible and pulled me down onto his chest, trapping me in a hug. I groaned in annoyance. "Do I LOOK like a teddy-bear?" I asked sarcastically. "Mmm-hm." was Takuma's reply I scowled. "If you're awake, I won't know weather to smack you or kiss you." I grumbled.

Fate is a bitch, because Takuma switched positions to the point where I was a freaking pillow. The guy is heavier than he looks! "Takuma. Get off!" I exclaimed. It only got worse, you see, his arms were still around me and he was using my damn chest as a pillow. THAT'S why I'm annoyed.

His eyes finally opned, but he wasn't facing me. "Since when did the bed get so soft?" he asked himself while yawning. "Since you decided to use me as your personal pillow." I said, making him yelp in surprise. "Ah! You're okay!" he exclaimed with a smile. _"Oh, crap, here comes another hug." _I thought. And sure enough, he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "Air.... oxygen!" I gasped. He let go and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Gomen." he said. I rolled me eyes and smiled in amusement, he was such a goofball.

"I want to ask you about earlier." I announced, getting straight to the point. He frowned and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry about that." he apologized. "What happened after I passed out?" I asked. "I stopped Rido from biting you. He knows about us now, by the way." "Greeeeaaat." "Then Rima yelled something for Shiki, Rido lost control and passed out. So I carried all three of you back. "Wow, my boyfriend is superman." We both stopped to laugh at that comment.

"So. Why the hell are you hanging around with my evil uncle and why didn't you warn me about him?" I asked. Takuma sighed. "My grandfather is making me keep an eye on him. Plus if I don't, Kaname will kill him, which will kill Shiki. The reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't was you getting mixed up in this mess." he explained. "Hard to do that when you're his great-niece and he's a bastard-coated bastard with bastard filling." I retorted. He stayed quiet for a minute. "Okay. I should have told you, but I didn't want to worry about him hurting you." "You wouldn't have had to worry if you had told me in the first place. If you told me I would have stayed away from him." "I'm sorry." He looked so guilty. I quickly hugged him. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just stressed." I assured. He smiled at me. "Well. There aren't any classes tomorrow." he said. I rolled my eyes in amusement. "You're hopeless without me." I joked he laughed and pat the spot next to him. "Damn you. Who can resist that smile?" I asked, making him laugh more. "Definitely not you." he answered as he laid both of us down. "You're a pain in my ass sometimes." "But yet you love me." "....." I merely stuck my tongue out. He rolled his eyes and fell back to sleep with me next to him.

* * *

**Momo: Yay I'm done! I'll have the next chapter out asap!**


	19. A bad feeling

**Momo: Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I blinked my eyes open to see that it was daylight. I sat up to stretch out and yawn. "Hey Takuma?" I asked as I turned around. He wasn't there. "That's weird..." I mumbled. I looked around the room, no one was there. In fact, there wasn't a single sound other than my footsteps and breathing. "Hello!?" I called. I got no response. Okay, this was officially scary. I walked around the moon dorms, hoping to find someone there, but I didn't see anyone but an unconscious Rima. "Damn. What's going on?" I muttered to myself. Before I did anything, I found a sword I could use, just in case.

I walked outside to see no one at the school. No vampires, no day students. Somethings wrong.

"Have you seen my master?" a voice asked. I turned around to see a large group of people, I'd say about eight or nine of them. I just stared at them in confusion. "You'd make a good present for master!" one of them yelled as they ran up to me. I pulled my arm up quickly, slashing that vampire up from the stomach to the chest and watched him turn into dust. The other vampires looked surprised. "I am NOT in the mood for this. Get the hell out of my way. And if this master is who I think you're talking about, then you better think twice about the present thing." I said coldly.

"You lowly human! How dare you! Who do you think you are!?" another screamed. "Lowly human? I believe I'm the great niece of your master." I said with a smirk. They all gasped and looked at me with disbelief. "Don't believe me?" I asked. I ran the blade down my arm, drawing a little bit of blood. Their eyes widened when they realized I was telling the truth. "Now. Get out of my way." I demanded. "Get her!" one of them yelled.

They all charged at me. I raised my sword and cut down every one of them. I started to walk off, but swung the sword behind me, cutting off the head of one I missed. "I told you to get out of my way." I muttered to the piles of dust.

I kept walking around, I did find out that all the day students were being held in the lecture hall, though. So I walked around and tried to look for Yuuki, Zero, the night students, ANY vampire that wasn't a murderous asshole.

"Ah!" I heard. Crap. I ran around the building to see Yuuki, Aido, and Yori. Apparently I showed up late, because Aido turned them into ice and they shattered. If I had to guess, I'd say the vampires tried to attack Yori, but Yuuki appeared, but it looked as it Aido was kicking their asses. I watched Yori tell Yuuki how worried she was and that she wasn't afraid of Yuuki being a vampire.

I decided to walk out and ask what was going on. "Hikari!" Yuuki exclaimed. "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on and why I got attacked my so many psycho vampires?" I asked. "I don't even know what's going on, but I have an uneasy feeling." Yuuki said. Aido just started fidgeting around. Then, completely out of nowhere, Kaname showed up. "Yuuki, Hikari, it's too dangerous for the both of you to be out here." he scolded slightly. I scowled, if I KNEW what was going on, maybe I would have stayed in the damn moon dorms!

We were led back to the dorms, where Yuuki was being forced to sleep. I, on the other hand, was talking to Kaname somewhere where Aido couldn't hear us. "What aren't you telling me this time?" Why the hell did Rido attack me last night?" I asked. Kaname sighed. "It appears him and someone else are the ones who ordered Hana to kill you and your family." he answered. It's a good thing I'm not a vampire, windows and other objects would have shattered by now. "What did you say!? HE'S the reason I've had to put up with all of this!?" I yelled. I wasn't surprised, but I was still pissed. "I'm going to kill him." I growled. "No. You're coming with Yuuki and I so you will be safe." "Oh! So I'm supposed to leave everyone here in danger with that psycho running around!? You're insane!" "You'd be no match for him." "I can think of a few people who I could help though. That bastard had his own niece, my mother, killed! Now he's cruel enough to try and kill me too!? And another thing, if I find out who else ordered mine and my parents death, he's gonna wish he was never born!" "I understand you're angry, but I don't want my niece or my sister getting hurt." "I'm sorry, but I'm not abandoning anyone here." I didn't give him time to say anything else, I walked out the door and waited for Yuuki to wake up.

I walked into Yuuki's room to see her arguing with Aido. "I have to help everyone!" she exclaimed. "I can't let you out! Kaname-sama will skin me alive!" Aido argued back. "Pretending to sleep? Nice. Though I have to admit, him making us leave the academy while everyones in danger is bullshit." I said, catching their attention. "Hikari." Yuuki mumbled awkwardly. Before we could say much, Yuuki and Aido looked around the room with slightly widened eyes. I felt a cold chill go up my spine and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, telling me something really bad was going to happen. "I have a bad feeling." Yuuki murmured. I nodded, letting her know I felt it too. "You're hungry!" Aido yelled. I looked at him like he was a bigger dumb ass than usual. "What the f-?" "I'm going to go and get you something to eat, but don't go outside of this room, even if the door is unlocked!" he shouted while walking out. Me and Yuuki stared at each other strangely. "He might as well have said "Look, a distraction!"" I said as we both walked out of the room.

* * *

**Momo: Okay, that one was short... I'll make it up to you guys next chapter, I promise!**


	20. Torn between two decisions

**Momo:** Okay, I won't be updating as much as I used to because of the holidays and crap like that, but I'll keep you guys updated as much as possible!

* * *

Yuuki had run back in her room after I walked out. I guess she was going to think about what she was going to do. I kept walking around. I needed to find Takuma.

I walked around until I heard voices coming from Rima's room. I gently knocked on the door. "Rima?" I called, letting her know it was me. "Come in." she answered. I opened the door to see Rima ,aying in bed and she was talking to Shiki. My body froze and tensed up, was it really Shiki? Or was it Rido? "It's me." Shiki assured, calming me down a little. I sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're okay, but what did I miss last night?" I asked. "He left my body." Shiki answered. "That's great!" I exclaimed. "No. Don't you have a bad feeling like everyone else? Think about it. He's not in MY body anymore." Shiki explained. I thought about it. Now that I remember, I did have a bad feeling and I felt as if Rido hadn't left yet... so that means he's in his own body. "Shit." I muttered. This was lovely, There's psycho vampires on school grounds, Takuma, Kaname, and Zero are nowhere to be found, and I STILL barely have a clue what's going on!

"Shiki. I have a question to ask you." I stated. Shiki looked from Rima to me as he listened carefully. "Where is Takuma?" I asked. He looked away, debating on weather he should tell me or not. "He went to go do what needs to be done. I can't tell you. You'll have to ask Kaname." he said. What needs to be done? Wat the hell was he talking about? What was going on? I sighed and turned around, ready to walk out the door. "Keep an eye on Rima." I mumbled with a small smile as I walked out the door.

I walked throughout the hallways, hoping Takuma was still on school grounds because if he wasn't, I wouldn't be able to find him. I looked out the window to see a tall figure walking down the stone path away from the academy. The figure was carrying a sword and had blond hair. "Takuma." I murmured to myself. I quickly walked into the foyer and outside of the moon dorms. I walked down a ways and ran into Aido, Kain, Seiren, and Ruka, who were fighting level E's. One was sneaking up behind Aido, so I quickly pulled out my sword and slashed it's neck. "Hikari! What are you doing here?" Aido asked. "Saving your ass and looking for a couple people." I answered. Before anyone could say anything else, they froze up and looked around. "What is it?" I asked. "Zero Kiryuu's blood." Kain answered.

My eyes widened, Zero couldn't be hurt! I started to run off when both Kain and Aido grabbed my shoulders. "Damn it, let me go!" I yelled. "What makes you think yo need to interfere?" Kain asked. "He's hurt!" I shouted. "He can take care of it. Calm down." Aido said. I gritted my teeth in anger. "Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, let me go." I growled. They both let go of my shoulders. I turned around, not facing my vampiric friends.

I started to walk down the path I saw Takuma walking down earlier. If I couldn't help Zero, I sure as hell was going to help Takuma. "Hikari, where are you going?" Seiren's monotonous voice asked. "I'm looking for someone." I answered. "Kaname-sama's going to want to know where you are." Aido said. "Then tell him which way I went, he's smart enough to know who I'm looking for." I replied. "You're going to leave the fight with Rido to Yuuki and Kiryuu?" Ruka asked. I stopped walking. What the hell should I so? I want to help get rid of Rido, but I have a feeling Takuma's going to get himself hurt, which is the last thing I'd ever want. "I don't know what I'm going to do." I mumbled while staring at the pavement. I was torn between two decisions: Help my aunt and kill the bastard who ordered my parents' death. Or I could go and make sure the one I'm in love with doesn't get killed. What do I do?

* * *

**Momo: I made this so short for a reason. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!! Sad isn't it. I don't know weather I want to make her stay at the school and help fight Rido, or follow Takuma. I need you guys to vote! PM me or review what you think. Please and Thank you!**


	21. Comatose

**Momo: This song is stuck in my head and I decided to do a song fic to help you guys decide on what Hikari should do (See chapter 20 if you missed it) The song is Comatose by Skillet. This is also my first attempt at a song fic. Enjoy!! Disclaimer: I don't own the song. Believe me, I wish I did.**

* * *

Comatose

_Hikari's POV:_

_I hate feeling like this_

I curled up into a ball, trying to ignore the pain I was feeling, how I hated this familiar and pathetic feeling.

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

I had lost count of the many times I had been lied to... the secrets that had been kept from me. I was sick of it all. I was beginning to hate everyone, to give up on everything.

_I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you_

The only person who dared to tell me the truth was Takuma... the one I truly love. I love to have him by my side, making sure everything will be alright.

_Tell me that you will listen_

He cared about what I say and doesn't toss it aside like the other people in this damned academy.

_You're touch is what I'm missing_

Then the day he left the school, the day I didn't know would be when all hell broke loose, he disappeared. I wanted and needed him so much.

_And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

I normally try to run away from my troubles, other people have to fend for me, normally Takuma. If I keep being so pathetic, I'm going to lose him.

_Comatose. I'll never wake up with out an overdose of you_

If and when this is all over, all I'll want is to wake up and stare into those beautiful green eyes that are filled with such love and compassion.

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe 'less I feel you next to me_

If something happens to him... I won't be able to go on...

_You take the pain I feel_

Just like when Hana almost killed us, I didn't think I'd live. Before I passed out that night, feeling him squeeze my hand in comfort, took some of the pain away.

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

Then, a week and a half later, when I woke up, he was right next to me. He never left me at all. That's the best feeling ever.

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream cause my dreams don't comfort me_

I don't even want to sleep without him there, because he's the only one that makes the nightmares go away.

_The way you make me feel_

Takuma makes me feel safe and loved. No one else makes me feel that way. Not even my uncle.

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

If I get injured in this disaster with Rido and I end up unconscious again, if I wake up, his face is all I want to see.

_Takuma's POV_

_I hate living without you_

As much as I hated to leave Hikari without saying anything to her, I knew I had to leave to do what had to be done.

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

I'm such an idiot. I should never have doubted that Hikari would get curious about Shiki and then end up getting hurt.

_But my demons lay in waiting tempting me away_

No matter how much I want to stay, I need to be away from Hikari. I always get her hurt, and every time I save her, she still ends up hurt.

_Oh how I adore you_

I love her so much, I never want to see her hurt again.

_Oh how I thirst for you_

The taste of her blood... a dangerous thing for me. The sweet and spicy taste that has the Kuran's blood line in it, but I can never stop myself.

_Oh how I need you_

I love her and want to make sure she never feels pain again, I can try to do that by leaving. But I know in the end, I still need her to fill the void in my heart.

_Comatose. I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

The thing I miss most right now, is waking up to see her angelic sleeping face, the beautiful, peaceful expression that drives me crazy and makes me want to kiss her all over.

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe 'less I feel you next to me_

I have to admit, I have a small hope that she'll follow me to my grandfather's, just so if I do die, I can at least be near her one last time.

_You take the pain I feel_

If she will be there, I won't feel the immense pain that comes with dying, she will be my angelic painkiller.

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

If I somehow live, I want to see her when I wake up. To wipe the worried tears that would surely be on her face.

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream cause my dreams don't comfort me_

Dreams full of blood and anguish will surely be there. They already are. Filled with the past bloodshed I've seen with Hikari and my friends.

_The way you make me feel_

Hikari makes me feel wanted. Not like an annoying pest. Not like a tool. I feel truly loved around her.

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

Even if she doesn't come. Even if I will die anyways. I want to wake up, just for one second, to see her.

_Both POV'S_

_Breathing life_

I take a deep breath and prepare myself for the disaster that will come.

_Waking up_

I now realize what I must do. Even if it's the last thing I want to do.

_My eyes open up_

I now see the painful truth.

_Comatose. I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

My love, how I want to see you the next time I awake. If there is a next time.

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe 'less I feel you next to me_

I miss you so much right now. I don't want to live without you, but this must be done.

_You take the pain I feel_

You made my dark heart shine again because of your love.

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

I miss the comfort of waking up next to you, knowing you aren't hurt or sad.

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream cause my dreams don't comfort me_

Nightmares haunted me about the events that are sure to take place.

_The way you make me feel_

You worry me immensely, but it's because I can't bear to see anything happen to you.

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

You're the first thing I want to see when I get through this nightmare.

_Oh how I adore you (waking up to you never felt so real)_

You're the best thing that ever happened to me.

_Oh how I thirst for you (waking up to you never felt so real)_

I need you so much. I'd gladly give my blood for you.

_Oh how I adore you_

Please, my one and only, don't die on me.

* * *

**Momo: I hope that wasn't as sappy as I think it is... Anywho, that was a giant pain in the ass. I hope you enjoyed! Please review your decision so I can get the next chapter out soon!**


	22. My decision and the night of hell

**Momo: Thank you guys for the help and support! I love you all!**

**

* * *

**

"I've made my decision." I announced while turning around to face my vampiric friends. They all perked their heads up in interest. "I will stay here and help, but I will leave this academy after that bastard is dead." I said. Takuma isn't weak, I know whatever he's going to do or whoever he's going to kill with that katana, I know he's strong enough to do it.

I stayed with Aido, Kain, Seiren, and Ruka and helped fight off the level E's. "Damn it! We've got level E's coming out of the yin-yang!" I yelled in annoyance. Why Rido has to have so many level E's to his whim is beyond my understanding. I looked at the school to see two figures on the roof. "Rido.." I mumbled to myself as I ran towards the academy. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see Aido running after me. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked. "Making sure you and Yuuki don't get killed! Kaname will have my head if anything happens to either one of you!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. He was worried about us, I know it.

When I reached the doors to the school, I told Aido not to follow me. When he complained, I reminded him that there were confused day class girls that adored him so. He scowled at me as I ran into the building and up the stairwell.

"Why are there so many damn stairs!?" I complained to myself as I passed yet another floor. I rested my back against a door at the end of the stairwell. "I'm going to be sooooo pissed if this isn't the roof." I grumbled.

I opened the door and saw the night sky. I sighed in relief and walked outside, trying to be cautious of my surroundings. I walked around a corner while holding out the sword I borrowed from the moon dorms. "Hikari! a voice yelled. I turned my head to see Yuuki, carrying an enormous scythe. "That's one big ass scythe.." I said in awe. "Quit messing around and get the hell out of here!" another voice shouted. Zero wasn't far behind Yuuki. He had blood on his shirt and was holding his bloody rose. "You guys honestly think I'm sitting out of this? I'm involved in this shittacular mess as much as you guys are." I argued. "Run away! You have no idea what you're up against!" Yuuki shrieked.

Before I could argue again, I felt wind fly in from behind me. Acting on my instincts, I turned around and swung the sword only to have my wrist caught by Rido. "Let her go! Run Hikari!" Yuuki yelled. Rido smirked. "Let me go now." I threatened. "Very well." he answered. My eyes widened as he threw me past Yuuki and straight into Zero. "Ouch." I mumbled and looked up to see Zero's expression. "Do you hate me?" I asked. He just stared at me, his eyes slightly widened. I sighed, taking that as a yes and stood up to help Yuuki.

I ran towards Yuuki and deflected Rido's claws,which were rushing towards her. "Get the hell away from her." I growled. I pushed his claws away and stared swinging the sword at him as much as I possibly could. I saw he was having a bit of trouble deflecting the sword, but still remained unscratched nonetheless. "Hikari, move!" Zero yelled. I jumped back so Zero could get a good shot at Rido. The bullet hit, but nothing vital.

I ran towards him as fast as I could and clashed my sword with his nails. "Why? Why did you order you own niece to be killed?" I asked as I kept trying to cut him. "I thought she was a nuisance, plus, I couldn't sand the fact that she married something she should be eating. What's worse is she had a child. I hated her and she needed to die." he answered while grinning evilly the entire time. Rage boiled through my veins as I shouted and started swinging harder and faster. "You bastard!! That's no excuse! Everything is your fault!" I screamed. "I hate to take all of the credit, there was someone who helped me plan their death." he said. "Who!?" I asked.

The shot of Zero's gun sounded in the air as he answered, but I still heard him. I stopped what I was doing and stared at him, tears brimming my eyes. He took that as an advantage and ran past me to try and get Yuuki. My brain was swimming with questions as I stood there in shock and horror, the rest of the world mute to me.

"I've got you now!" Rido's voice yelled, breaking me out of my trance. Even if I was scared and nerve-wracked right now, I needed to do SOMETHING. My head whipped around to Yuuki, who was holding up her scythe and preparing for a hit from Rido. I ran in front of her with my arms outstretched from my body, I was going to protect her. Rido appeared in front of us, thinking he had Yuuki. He growled when he saw me, and slapped me across the face... again. But this time, I could feel his claws had scraped across my faced and my body flew over the edge of the roof, falling to the ground.

I screamed in terror and hoped something or someone would stop me from plummeting into the ground. I heard a gunshot and almost a split second later, something flew towards me that looked like a branch with thorns. Before I could even wonder where the hell they were coming from, they pushed me into a window so I could land in the building. I tumbled on the floor until my body finally came to a halt.

I breathed in out out slowly. That hurt like hell, crashing through a window in a skirt, not a very nice feeling for the legs. Plus, I had to pull a shard out of my arm. "Shit." I mumbled. I had now idea how far I had fallen or in what room I was in. I walked out into the hallway and looked around. I decided to turn left and try to find the stairs. I entered a room that was very spacey. "No stairs here." I mumbled. I heard the sound of shattering glass and whipped my head around to see an injured, pissed off Rido. "I need... energy." he said menacingly. Oh, hell NO!

I ran out of the door and down the hallway, hoping to get away from Rido. Ironically, I found the stairs and ran down them, eventually bursting out of the doors of the school and running outside. Zero and Yuuki were no longer on the roof and I couldn't find the night students. I rushed into the woods and prayed he wouldn't find me.

I had been running for I don't know how long and my legs felt as if hey were on fire. I stopped and stood against a tree, breathing in the air and wincing as I felt the burning sensation in my chest and throat.

Thinking I had lost him, I walked foreword only to feel strong arms wrap around my middle and pull me to their chest. "HELP!!!!" I screamed.

**

* * *

**

**Momo: I shall leave off here. Love you guys ^^**


	23. The fight

**Momo: Enjoy the fear and blood fest**

* * *

The person who grabbed me from behind covered my mouth to prevent me from screaming for help again and started running away with me. My screams of fear and protest were muffled as I tried to punch and kick whoever had me.

Finally, he stopped and hid behind a tree, probably far enough where probably no one would find us. Tears of fear had been streaming out of my eyes. Strangely enough, he was wiping my tears with his thumb while he still had his hand to my mouth. Deciding to look int the eyes of my captor, I bent my head back, expecting to see one blue eye and one red eye, both glaring down at me. Instead, I looked up into big green eyes.

"Hikari, what's going on?" he asked as he uncovered my mouth. "T-Takuma?" "What happened?" "Rido is chasing me, he's trying to suck my blood." Takuma growled and pulled me close to him. "I won't let him touch you again." he promised darkly. "Where are you going?" I asked. He stared at me and contemplated on weather he should tell me or not. "My grandfather's..." he answered. "I knew it." I muttered. He looked at me in curiosity. "Please tell me you didn't know." I mumbled. "Know what?" "That your grandfather ordered my parents death and sent Hana after me while Rido was sleeping."

Takuma's face held a look of pure shock and horror, that is before it turned into anger. "I can't believe him!" he exclaimed as he punched the tree. That answered my question. I took a step away from Takuma, fearing his rage. "Look, I'm bleeding and it won't take Rido long to find me. Please come back to the academy with me." I pleaded. "I need to do this." he insisted. I sighed. "I don't want you getting hurt."

Suddenly, the tree we were standing next to exploded and Takuma used his body to shield me from the splinters. "What the hell!? Are you okay!?" I exclaimed. "I'm fine, but I don't think we're about to be." he assured as we turned to see the source of the explosion, Rido. "Isn't that cute? Ichijou, step back." Rido said. Takuma stepped in front of me and unsheathed his sword. "No." he stated. Rido narrowed his eyes. "What did you just say?" he asked angrily. "I said no." Takuma repeated.

Rido growled and disappeared. He appeared in front of Takuma and grabbed his throat. "You DARE disobey me!?" he yelled as he raised up his claws. I threw a good sized rock at Rido's head making him stop abusing Takuma. "Put him down NOW." I growled. Rido scoffed. "You're going to make me?" "I'm telling you to fucking put him down before this sword goes through your head." I threatened. Rido laughed loudly. "What sword? You dropped yours at the academy." "I never said it was THAT sword."

Takuma got the hint and tossed me his katana. Rido smirked. "So you're asking for a fight?" he asked. I nodded.

Rido then shrieked in pain as Takuma clawed the hell out of his arm, making him release his throat.

I took that moment to my advantage and charged towards Rido with the sword. He knocked Takuma out of the way so he could deflect the blade in time. I pulled back and started slashing at him as much as possible.

"You annoying brat!" he screamed as he knocked the sword out of my hand. "Shit!" I yelled as I tired to get away from Rido. Before Rido got to me, he was attacked by Takuma. I ran up to help hold Rido down as he shouted and screamed in rage. "Damn it he won't stop moving!" I yelled in frustration. Takuma had pinned Rido to the ground with the sword by impaling him in the stomach and he was still putting up a fight.

The ground started shaking and Takuma and I were knocked back a few yards while Rido yanked the sword out of his gut. He glared at the both of us, but then charged at us so fast I could barely see what he was doing. Rido ran up to us and before either of us could react, he gripped my neck and stabbed Takuma in the gut.

"TAKUMA!!!" I screamed. He fell onto the ground, breathing deeply.

Tears started streaming out of my eyes again as I watched Takuma writhe in pain. It was unbearable to watch. Rido pulled me to his chest and kicked Takuma's side so he could turn around and see what he was doing. "You're going to watch." Rido said evilly. I reached my hand out to Takuma's, wanting get away from Rido.

Then, Rido extended his fangs and without any restraint or mercy, sunk them deep into my neck.

"AHHHH!" I screamed in agony. I tired elbowing him, punching him, and kicking him, but I had no avail. "Get off!!" I shrieked.

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

I watched in horror as Rido drank from Hikari. This was the last thing I ever wanted to see or for her to experience. I tired to stand up and help her, but I was losing a lot of blood.

I didn't care though, no matter how much blood I lose, I'll be damned if I have to sit here and watch her suffer.

I pulled the sword out of my gut and quickly lunged at Rido, making him let go of Hikari and tackling him to the ground. He growled at me, but smirked. I wondered what he was smirking about until I saw that his wounds were healing up. Oh, no, Hikari's blood must have healed him up and strengthened him!

He shoved me off and stood up wich the same scary maniacal grin on his face. "You thought you could take me down? You're not very bright. Look on the bright side though, she'll be a vampire if she lives." he said cruelly.

My jaw dropped. I just remembered Rido, being a pure blood, turned Hikari into a vampire!

I gritted my teeth and stood up, I have never been this furious. "You... bastard!" I yelled as I picked up my sword and ran towrads Rido.

* * *

**Momo: Cliffy! ^^ Review please!**


	24. Rage and new powers

**Momo: I wish I could have seen the looks on your guy's faces when you all reviewed! Priceless! Anywho, enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

I ran into the school to find Hikari while Zero followed me after Rido disappeared. He better not do anything to her! "Hikari!" I called, hoping she would still be in the school. I ran into the room she crashed into. A few drops of her blood was on the floor, leaving a small trail to where she walked.

I followed the trail into a large room and saw that another window had been shattered and Rido's blood was on the floor. I followed both trails down the stairs and outside, where the path led into the woods. "Oh, no..." I mumbled to myself.

"Yuuki." I heard next to me. I turned around to see Kaname. "Kaname, do you smell that?" I asked. He nodded and looked towards the woods. I could sense there were two vampires in the woods. Wait, two? No, three. This didn't make sense. Before I could ask Kaname what was going on, he ran into the woods with a slight look of worry on his face. I looked at Zero and scowled. I heard what Hikari asked him on the roof, and I wasn't happy about it. "You know, you shouldn't hate her. Even if you don't help us, you still shouldn't hate her because she's Kaname's niece." I said.

I didn't give Zero time to say anything, I ran into the woods to help Hikari.

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

I cried out in pain as I crashed through another tree. I wasn't doing so good with Rido, seeing as he had Hikari's blood. I took a quick glance at her, she was unconscious, at least I hope she was. My attention was turned back to the fight and I quickly ducked before Rido clawed my head off.

I growled and swung my sword at him. He jumped back before I cut him too much and smirked. "I didn't think you could ever be so vicious. I guess You're jealous because only you should be drinking from her." he teased. I narrowed my eyes and jumped at him,swinging my sword down as hard as I could. He was caught off guard a little as I managed to slice his arm off. "Damn it!" he screamed. "You're going to pay for what you've done to her." I promised coldly.

He laughed evilly. "Why are you so angry? If either of you manage to live, she'll be a vampire and you won't have to worry about your dear grandfather being angry about your choice in a mate." I jumped at him and tried slashing him across the chest, but he quickly deflected with his good arm as his other one was quickly growing back. I pulled back and kept trying to kill him. He was starting to slow down a little bit, but not much.

I managed to slash his stomach, a little payback from when he stabbed me. He growled and the wind picked up violently. I flew back and slammed into more trees, feeling the debris from the impacts impaling me in different places on my body. I finally stopped and slid down one tree and coughed up blood that was congesting in my chest.

Rido walked up to me and picked me up by my neck and slammed me onto the cold, hard ground. He picked up my sword and aimed it at my heart getting ready to kill me.

Suddenly, his hand exploded in a shower of red.

Rido looked at his hand in shock as he turned around to see the cause of his hand: Hikari.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

I wasn't going to let him kill Takuma. I was angry now, he hurt the one I love, and he turned me into a vampire. Now he was going to pay the price. "Leave him alone you fucking bastard." I growled, revealing my new fangs. He smirked and turned around to see me. "How long can you stand? You're legs are shaking, indicating that you're trying to stand. Or maybe you're thirsty?" he teased.

My eyes flashed red and I ran in front of him and punched him hard in the gut, right where Takuma managed to cut him. He flew back through a series of trees. Payback is a bitch, especially when he's thrown you into a tree before. He stood up from the debris and growled in anger. "Don't get mad at me. This was YOUR FAULT!" I yelled as I made the tree he as standing in front of explode. "After all, I can't control it." I added.

He was angry now, he disappeared and appeared behind me. I turned around and tried to claw at him, but he grabbed both of my arms and smirked. "What are you going to do now?" he asked coldly. I stared at him blankly and brought my knee up hard into his crotch. "I see that works on vampires too." I mumbled to myself as Rido fell to the ground in pain.

Taking advantage of the moment, I ran to Takuma to make sure he was alright. "Takuma! Are you okay!?" I asked worriedly. He looked at me and smiled wearlily. "I'm alright. What about you? I can tell you're exhausted." he said. I sighed. "Please don't wor-" I was cut off my a sharp pain in my chest.

Blood leaked out of my mouth as I looked down to see Rido's hand in my chest. "Hikari!" Takuma shouted. I hadn't expected Rido to recover so quickly. I bent my head back to see Rido's smirking face.

I started hyperventilating. He didn't stab my heart, but he was pretty close to it. "You weren't bad for a fighter, but now I need you to heal me up again." he said darkly. "Not again..." I whispered. "Take my blood." Takuma said. Rido and I looked at him, me in horror, Rido in curiosity. "Takuma, no." I muttered. I heard Rido chuckle. "You'd let yourself get bitten for her? You must be in love." he teased as he ripped his hand out of my chest and threw me to the ground next to Takuma.

He picked Takuma up by his shirt collar and immediately bit his neck. I winced upon hearing Takuma's small cry of agony. I tried to move, tried to stop it, but I couldn't move. The blood was spilling out of my body quickly. The most I could do was reach for Takuma's hand and squeeze it. I smiled slightly when I felt him squeeze back.

When he had his fill of Takuma's blood, he tossed him down next to me. Surprisingly enough, he didn't drain all of Takuma's blood, but he was unconscious and pale. Tears leaked out of my eyes silently as I looked at his pained expression. Rido laughed cruelly. "Neither of you taste too bad." he teased.

"RIDO!" a voice yelled as the ground shook violently and Rido flew back quite a few yards. I tried to shift my head, but I knew the voice anywhere. It was Kaname, and he was pissed. He walked up to Takuma and I and looked down at us. "You both fought well." he complimented.

"Hikari!" another voice screamed. Obviously it was Yuuki. I don't know any other girl in Cross academy who worries about me this much.

Rido stood up and charged at the both of them. I did notice that Kaname and Yuuki were fighting him better than Takuma and I did. They were doing fine.

Suddenly, I heard a gunshot sound in the air. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they stared at who fired the gun. The person started walking and stopped when he was in front of my face. I looked up to see Zero, who looked about as pleased as Kaname. I did my best to smile at him. He didn't hate me then.

Zero then started shooting at Rido, who was dodging the bullets. The weird thing though, was that bloody rose had thorn branches coming out of it. The same ones that saved me back at the academy. They rushed foreword and wrapped around Rido's arms and legs as Kaname then controlled the bloody rose more and wrapped them around his body more. Yuuki then walked up to him and stabbed them with her scythe.

All I could see was hs hand sticking out of the thorn branches and slightly carress a strand of Yuuki's hair. The branches then shattered and there was no sign of Rido.

The three of them ran up to Takuma and I. "I can't believe he turned you into a vampire..." Yuuki whispered. I couldn't answer though, my eyes were closed, but I was barely conscious enough to hear what was going on. "I see. Then we will not leave this academy yet. She will need proper care." Kaname said. "What about the other one?" Zero asked, most likely talking about Takuma. A silence followed. "I'm not sure if he'll make it, it can go either way for the both of them though, lets return them to the school quickly." Kaname answered.

Everything after that, was a painful black void.

* * *

**Momo: Merry Christmas!!! Review soon and I might come out with more today! ^^**


	25. New life

**Momo: I would have had this out Christmas eve if my FUCKING POWER hadn't gone out. That just irritates me all to hell! Anywho, enjoy**

* * *

I slowly cracked my eyes open, staring at the ceiling once again. I looked around the room to see Kaname sitting in a chair next to my bed. "Kaname..." I mumbled. "Do not talk, you must save your strength." he scolded lightly. I sighed and thought about what happened before everything went black. "How long was I out this time?" I asked. "It's been a good three weeks. I'm actually surprised you woke up this early." he answered. "How's Yuuki and Zero?" I inquired. "Yuuki is fine. Kiryuu has been quieter than usual." Kaname said.

I dreaded to ask the next question, but I'd have to know some time. "What about Takuma?" I asked hesitantly. Kaname looked at the floor for for a second. Oh no, please tell me he's not dead! "He hasn't woken up. We're even lucky he's unconscious." he answered. "So.... will he be okay?" "There's no way of telling. He was stabbed several times and Rido took much more blood from him than he did you."

Silence followed. Kaname's statement reminded me that I was a vampire now. That pissed me off. There's nothing wrong with vampires, but I wanted to be a human. "Can I see him?" I asked. "No. You can't be walking around." he said. "Kaname, I don't give a damn if I had a hole put in my chest, please let me see Takuma." I said coldly. He glared at me. Right now, I didn't care. If I was being spoiled, so be it. If I was being a pain in the ass, fine by me. I just needed to see Takuma.

"You won't be able to walk." he stated. "Then help me walk please!" I pleaded. Kaname looked as if he was about to decline when we heard a voice. "I suppose I'll take her." We both turned around to see Zero standing in the doorway. I smiled, but Kaname stood up. "I don't trust you with my niece." he growled. "What? Why?" I asked. "Maybe you should know what he said after you passed out." Kaname said. I tilted my head to the side in curiosity. "He said he was going to kill all pure bloods. Including Yuuki and myself. I'm concerned about you." Kaname stated.

I stared at Zero in disbelief, he was going to what!? "I won't hurt her." Zero argued. Kaname looked at me, I guess it was my decision. "I trust him." I stated. Kaname sighed. "Very well.... but someone goes with you both." he said. I shrugged. "Fine with me. Who is it?"

Next thing I know, a blur rushes into the room and I'm pulled into a spine-crushing hug. "Hikari-chan! You're alive!" a voice yelled. I looked to the side to see Aido. Wait a minute, Aido!? He pulled away and I stared at him with a dumbfounded look on my face. "What?" he asked. "Let me get this straight. You cared about me?" I asked. He pouted and looked away. "You didn't think I hated you, did you?" he asked with a sad look on his face. I grinned and hugged him. "You adorable bastard..." I joked.

Aido and Zero then helped me up and supported me as they led me down the halls to Takuma's room. I dreaded to see the shape he was in. Zero opened the door with his free hand and I was led inside to see Takuma on his bed, sleeping. "Can you please leave us alone?" I asked them. They nodded as Aido pulled a chair next to Takuma's bed.

I sat down and sighed, hearing them both shut the door to give us privacy. "Takuma.... I'm sorry." I mumbled to his still figure. "I'm sorry you had to go through this.... I should have been able to bring him down. I always need help from other people.... I'm pathetic." I muttered. Tears started flowing out of my eyes. "I love you. I never wanted this to happen to you... if you wake up I promise I'll never get you hurt ever again." I said, breaking down into sobs and laying my head on his chest.

"You're not pathetic...." a voice said softly. I lifted my head up to see Takuma smiling down at me. "By the way, I love you too." he said as he pulled me up to make his lips meet mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I was happy he was alright, happy he didn't think I was as pathetic as I thought I was. We finally separated, much to my displeasure. "How long have I been out?" he asked. "Three weeks, I woke up today too." I answered. His eyes widened. "That's going to be a lot of homework to make up." he sighed. I chuckled slightly, but I couldn't help but think about wat I told him about his grandfather. Was he still thinking about going after him?

"Takuma.... Can I ask you something?" I asked. "Sure." he answered, that smile of his still gracing his face. "Are you still going after Asato?" I asked. His smile disappeared and he looked in the other direction. "I want to. He's caused so much damage and pain.... I still can't believe he ordered Hana to kill you and your parents while Rido was sleeping. I can't even begin to explain how much that angers me." he admitted. I sighed. "I really don't want you getting hurt again.... but if it's something you need to do, I can't stop you." "Who said I had to leave right away?"

I smiled at his comment, I was glad he was going to hang around longer before he went and killed his bastard of a grandfather. His eyes widened when he saw me smile. "I forgot..." he mumbled. I wa about to ask what he was talking about when I remembered again that I was a vampire now. "How are you handling it?" he asked. "My throat burns a lot, but I'm fine." I lied. I didn't want to admit that I had been staring at his neck for quite a while. He didn't need to lose more blood and I needed to learn to control this blood lust.

Takuma sat up with a cringe and pulled me onto the bed with him, placing my chin on his shoulder. "Drink." he ordered. "What!? No!" I exclaimed as I tried to back up, but his arms were wrapped around me tightly. "You need it, believe me." he insisted. "But... you've lost enough blood." I mumbled. I could tell he was smiling, even if I wasn't facing him. "Please, I've drank from you, it's your turn." he said. "If I don't stop, yell for Zero and Aido." I demanded. He nodded in understanding.

I kissed his neck slightly, feeling his pulse against my lips. I felt my incisors extend and my eyes turn crimson as I sunk my fangs in. His blood tasted very sweet, when I was a human, all blood tasted like nothing but copper. I drank for a while before I felt Takuma slightly squeeze my shoulders. "Hikari..." he whispered. I managed to make myself pull away from his neck.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I wiped the blood off of his neck. "Don't worry. You're a messy eater by the way." he said as he wiped the blood off of the corners of my lips. As he did, his eyes half closed and he leaned foreword to kiss me once again. He could probably taste his own blood, but obviously he didn't mind. His fang slightly cut my lip and he started sucking on it, lapping up the blood.

I heard the door start to open. Not this time! I glared at the door and it slammed shut before they walked in on us. "Oww! The door hit me in the face!" Aido complained. Takuma and I started laughing, despite being a little busy at the moment. Unfortunately, as this kiss started to heat up, Zero started beating on the door and threatened to kick it down. I rolled my eyes and used the wall for support as I dragged myself over to the door and opened it. "Are you two done yet?" Zero asked impatiently. I frowned and slammed the door in his face.

I turned around to face Takuma with a smug smirk on my face. "Hehe.... no, we're not." I said quietly. "The hell you aren't." a voice said behind me, making shivers go up my spine. I turned around to see Shiki and Kaname standing there. I just scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously. "I didn't see you two there." I said. Shiki rolled his eyes. "At least we know you're awake." he mumbled to Takuma. "It's not lik you and Rima haven't done this before." I muttered. "What was that?" Shiki asked. "Nothing." I said quickly with a smile on my face.

"At least you're both awake. Now Hikari, you do realize you'll eventually fall to level E, right?" Kaname asked. I gulped, I knew, but I didn't want to think about that. He leaned down to me and pulled me foreword. "You know what to do." he said. I could tell my control with blood lust sucked terribly because my eyes turned red and I almost immediately bit Kaname's neck and lapped up his blood.

I finish and backed up, staring at him for a second. "Now, try to walk without using the wall." he ordered. I nodded and walked around a little, I was limping now, but I was better. I suppose drinking blood does wonders for your health. "Hey I can walk!" I exclaimed. Then, because fate still hates me, I tripped over one of the many articles of clothing on Takuma's floor. "Damn it Takuma! Don't you ever clean your room!?" I scolded. I heard him crack up laughing. My eye started twitching. "You know, whoever said vampires were graceful should meet you, he'd have a ball." Aido joked. I punched him in the arm slightly as I stood up.

"Does this mean I have to be in the night class?" I asked. Kaname nodded. "Yes, it does." he said. "Aw damn." I mumbled. Hmmm, then again. "I can always stay in here if there aren't any dorms open." I said with a grin. "I don't think so." Zero, Kaname, AND Shiki all said at once. Me and Takuma burst into laughter. I've got two over-protective relatives and one short tempered and over-protective surrogate brother. "Aw come on, you don't trust him?" I asked. "No." Zero answered. Kaname and Shiki just glared. I on the other hand couldn't breathe because I was laughing too hard.

"I'm starting to think you want Ichijou dead, those three will kill him if they find out you two did anything." Aido whispered to me. "Like what?" I asked threateningly. His face paled and he quickly shut his mouth. "Pleeease." I pleaded. All three glared at me, but Kaname finally caved. "Fine. But if I found out about anything involuntary, you're both dead." Kaname warned as he walked out of the room. "Thank you!" I called. Zero and Shiki rolled their eyes as they both walked out of the door with Aido following them. "I am good at persuading people. And those three can't say they don't have anything in common anymore." I said with a smirk a I walked to sit next to Takuma. "So, when are you moving in?" he whispered into my ear, making shivers go up my spine. "Tonight maybe." I said. He grinned. "But remember, nothing too bad, Kaname will kill us." I reminded him. "Us? You killing you, but he, Zero, and Shiki will all hunt me down." he said nervously. I thought about it for a second. "Good point." I mumbled.

That night, I moved into the moon dorms and into a new life. It was different and strange, but I didn't care as long as I had Takuma.


	26. A month later

**Momo: Yo! I couldn't stop the story there ppl! I'm just getting started with the fluff and and surprises! **

* * *

A month had passed since I was turned into a vampire. Many things had changed. I moved into the moon dorms (Takuma's room), Surprisingly, Zero wasn't hating me, Hanabusa and I were very close friends now, Takuma and I had gotten MUCH closer since all the blood shed stopped, and I tried to keep my blood lust under control. Everything was nice and somewhat quiet again. I think Yuuki was pissed at me because I wasn't a perfect anymore, which means the crowd is more wild.

The usual was going on today. We were walking to class as I glared at the day students, reminding them that they still annoyed the shit out of me. "Hikari, did you take my pocky again?" Hanabusa asked while walking next to me. "Maybe." I answered with a smirk. He pouted. "Aw, you're so cruel." he cried. "You and that damn pout. Learn how to share." I grumbled as I gave him his pocky back. "Jeez, you and your pocky, Takuma and his manga, what could be worse?" I asked sarcastically. "You and Ichijou." Aido answered with a smirk. My eye twitched in annoyance. "Hey Kain, can I punch your cousin?" I asked. "Go ahead." he answered with a shrug.

I then socked Hanabusa in the arm. "Ow! Why'd you let her!?" he complained to his cousin. Kain only shrugged again. "Because I remember her telling you not to tell any more dirty jokes about her and Ichijou, and if you did, she would punch you." he answered. I grinned and stuck my tongue out at Hanabusa. As we walked into the building, I felt someone run a long nail up my spine. "AIEE!" I screamed as I jumped about four feet in the air. I turned around and raised my fist. "Damn it will you stop that!?" I yelled. Of course, it was Takuma, laughing at me too. "It's always funny to see your reaction." he explained. "You make my jump any higher and people will be looking up my skirt." I grumbled. "Maybe that's what he's aiming for." Aido whispered, not knowing I heard him. I punched him upside the head. "Hanabusa!" I yelled, utterly annoyed.

He looked up and laughed. "Hikari-chan that was mean." he whined. I gritted my teeth. "Once you stop with the perverted jokes, I'll stop smacking you senseless." I said as we walked into class. I sat in my usual spot with Takuma on my right, Hanabusa on my left, and Shiki and Rima behind us. I turned around to face them. "Hello lovebirds, what's up?" I asked. They both scowled at me. All I did was grin at them. "Is Yagari teaching classes still?" I asked. "I believe so." Shiki answered. "He is such a pain in the ass sometimes." I complained. "You would know how?" Hanabusa asked. "He's Zero's sensei and I'm lucky I can hang out with you guys without him breathing down our necks." I answered.

We all got quiet as Yagari came into the room to teach us our lessons. Hell I didn't even listen, I was too busy thinking about how nice the past month had been. No danger, minimal drama, and I've been making great friends. And I had to admit, bonding with Takuma was the best.

* * *

"Wake up." a voice said. I slowly opened my eyes to see Shiki poking my head. "I fell asleep?" I asked. "Yeah, about twenty minutes ago." Rima answered. "Oh, well,I don't give a damn, classes are finally over!" I exclaimed happily. We all walked outside and towards our dorms. "Oi! Wait up!" a voice called. I turned around to see Zero running up to me. "You see, if you joined the night class, we wouldn't have to talk at four in the morning." I said. "Oh shut up." he grumbled. I smiled in amusement. "How are you so far?" he asked. "Well, I'm happy." I answered. "So you're relationship with the lee- Ichijou is fine?" he asked, cringing as he managed to spit out Takuma's last name with bitterness. Well, I suppose he wasn't lying when he said he didn't like Takuma. "It's going very well actually, thanks for caring." I chirped as I gave him a hug. He tensed up and stood still, same as always. "I'm still going to shoot him if he tries anything retarded." he reminded me. "Yeah, yeah, I know." I mumbled. "Well, see you later Zero! I'm going to sleep for a while." I called as I ran to the moon dorms.

I walked in and up the flight of stairs and down a couple of halls. I remember when I first moved in, trying to memorize this place. I ended up spending the night in Kaname's spare room one time when I got lost. I knocked on the door. "Are you decent?" I teased. I heard a chuckle on the other side of the door. "Yes, I am." Takuma answered. I opened the door and walked in, almost tripping on a pair of boxers as I walked into the room. "Do you really need to leave stuff like that out?" I asked while I looked up to see Takuma with his pants still on, but no shirt. "No, I kind of forgot to pick those up." he said nervously. "You're picking that up yourself." I mumbled. "So you wouldn't mind picking that up?" he asked teasingly as he pointed to one of my bras. I blushed, bolted across the room and hid it behind my back. "That was from this morning when I was changing, damn it! I was almost late for classes!" I exclaimed.

Takuma, of course, was laughing his ass off. I grumbled obscenities as I put my bra away. "At least I pick up most of my clothes." I pouted as I picked up the many shirts and pants that were on the floor, belonging to Takuma. "I just like to be comfortable." he said. "There are such things as being too comfortable." I argued as I picked up his clothes and threw them in a hamper. "Man, what is it with you and silk?" I asked. He just smiled and shrugged. I rolled my eyes and sat in his lap. "Sometimes, you scare me." I said. "Really?" he asked as his fang grazed my neck. Shivers shot up and down my spine. "Thirsty?" I asked teasingly. "Maybe." he answered. "So spoiled." I joked as I craned my neck to the side.

His fangs sunk in gently and he lapped up the blood. That's how it had been. We decided to drink from each other if either of us got thirsty. When he finished, he began to kiss my neck in various places, sucking on my soft spots. I moaned softly, I would never get over the blissful feeling he could give me. I then caught his lips with mine and we both leaned back on the bed. Yeah.... make out sessions had become a habit too, but with Zero, Kaname, and Shiki, it was a challenge to do stuff like this.

I yawned slightly as he was kissing me. "I'm tired." I announced. He pouted, but lay sideways and pulled me to his chest while kissing my cheek. "Goodnight, love." he whispered. "Night." I replied as I fell asleep.

* * *

_I stood there in the school, alone, no one to be seen. "What the hell?" I wondered out loud. "Don't tell me you forgot about me." a voice hissed. I turned around and saw no one. "Show yourself!" I demanded. All I saw was Takuma walk out. It wasn't the Takuma I loved though, he had a maniacal smirk on his face and his eyes were red. "Takuma?" I asked. In a flash, he appeared in front of me and stabbed me in the heart with his katana. "How does it feel, love?" he asked. I couldn't answer as my vision blanked out and I was slowly meeting death._

* * *

"AHHH!!!!" I screamed as I shot up into a sitting position. I was panting and my forehead was soaked in sweat. "Hikari! Are you okay?" Takuma asked as he put his arm around my shoulders. "Damn nightmare..." I mumbled. "What's going on in there?" a voice asked outside of the door. "It's fine Kaname, I just had a nightmare." I assured. Kaname opened the door and walked in the room. "What happened in it?" he asked. "Why do you ask?" I inquired back. "I believe in your last nightmare, most of the things in it happened." he stated. He was right. "I was in the school and in a dark room. Someone said "Don't tell me you forgot about me." They wouldn't show themselves, instead Takuma walked out, but it wasn't him, it looked like him though. Next thing I know, I'm stabbed in the heart." I explained. Kaname sighed and stroked my hair. "Everything will be fine." he assured as he left the room.

I felt Takuma wrap his arms around my middle and rest his chin on my shoulder. "I would never do that..." he mumbled. "I know. It wasn't you though... but it sure as hell was scary." I said. "Remember, we only have to put up with my grandfather, then everything will be perfect." he reminded me. I turned and kissed him slightly. "Sorry for waking you up." I apologized as I lay back down in his arms. "It's alright." he assured as he kissed the side of my neck. I yawned and tried to go back to sleep, but all I could think about is what was said in that nightmare. "Don't tell me you forgot me." Was this over?


	27. Out of control

**Momo: Hello! *cries tears of joy* I'm up to 100 reviews... I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! (Can you tell I'm hyper?) Anywhoz, ENJOY!**

* * *

The next day we didn't have classes because of a new vampire student coming in. We all waited in the foyer of the moon dorms. I was sitting on the couch next to Takuma and Shiki. "You think any of us know this new student?" Takuma asked. "Who knows." Shiki mumbled. "As long as this new student wasn't like the last one, I don't care." I said, remembering that our last new student was "Natsumi."

Finally, the doors opened and I heard someone walk in. We decided to get up and properly greet this person. "The name's Haku." the guy said. My body froze. It couldn't be... I turned around to see him. Tall with brown hair and crimson eyes. My memory of the day I went into town and that bastard led me to Hana flashed through my mind. "You've got to be kidding me." I whispered. "Is everything alright?" Takuma asked. I snapped out of it. "Y-yeah." I lied. I wanted all of this crap to be OVER. I don't think he was lying when he said Hana was his sister, after all, she would have just killed him if he wasn't close. Then there's the fact that he has never been seen by anyone around here, no one knows who he is but me.

"Welcome Haku. Allow me to introduce everyone." Takuma said kindly. I wanted to tell him so bad, but he's already stressed about having to kill his grandfather, what more stress do I need to put him in? "That's Kaname-sama, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, Aido, Kain, Seiren, and Hikari." he said while pointing to all of us. Haku stared at me. _"Hello there..."_ a voice rang in my head. My eyes widened, could he really talk to me in my head? _"What the hell are you doing here?"_ I thought, giving it a try. _"I see you remember me. Did you have sweet dreams last night?" "Shut up you bastard!" "I'm going to avenge my sister, just because you're related to a pure blood doesn't mean I won't take you down." "Get the hell out of my head you son of a bitch." "I can read your thoughts. Let me see, you're scared and intimidated. You hope you can beat me without any help from this annoying noble that happens to be your love interest because you don't want to stress him. Tough luck, I'm going to have to use him for a while..."_

"SHUT UP!" I yelled out loud. I covered my mouth as everyone stared at me in confusion. Damn me and my short temper. "Excuse me." I muttered as I ran back into mine/Takuma's room. "This is bullshit." I mumbled to myself. _"You really think so?" _Haku's voice said in my head again. "Get the hell out of my head." I growled. _"No. I'm going to drive you insane for a while. I can screw with your brain and make it do anything I want." _he teased. "There are always limits. I doubt you can do much when I'm not in the same room." I said. _"Smart girl. I can speak in your head as long as you're in a certain distance." _he explained. "I figured." I scoffed. _"But just think about what I can do with dear Takuma-kun, I can make him do things he doesn't want to do." _he said evilly. "If you do anything to him I'll rip you to shreds." I growled. _"Over-protective are we? No matter. I'm pretty sure I can make him rip you to shreds before you try anything. I can't wait to see the look on his face."_

I had enough. I lost control of my powers and everything glass in the room shattered. Once I regained control, I looked around the room. "Oh, shit!" I exclaimed. "Hikari?" a voice said behind me. I spun around to be face-to-face with Takuma. "I-I'm sorry!" I cried frantically as I bent down to pick up the pieces of glass. Only silence followed. "Taku-?" I was cut off by being slammed into a wall. "Ow." I muttered. I looked up to see Takuma holding a shard of glass up to me. "W-what are you doing?" I asked, getting scared. Haku walked into the room with a smirk on his face. "Nothing, he's just being a good boy and listening to me." he teased.

"You can control him!?" I exclaimed. "Yes I can." Haku answered. "Ichijou-kun, why don't you cut your woman a little." he said. Takuma took the shard of glass and ran it from my right shoulder to the middle of my chest, slowly. I whimpered in pain, trying to control the situation myself. "You can have your control back now." Haku called as he walked out of the room. Takuma's eyes flashed back to green and he looked up at me. "What happened?" he asked. He stared at my shoulder and then looked at the glass shard he was still holding, which had blood on it. "D-did I do this?" he whispered, horrified. What should I do? Tell him yes and freak him out, or tell him he was being controlled? I guess I don't have a choice...

"Yes you did, but you were being controlled." I answered. Takuma's eyes widened in horror as he dropped the glass shard. "Controlled?" he asked. "Yeah. Remember when I said someone led me to Hana in town before we killed her? That bastard is Haku and he wants to avenge his sister." I explained. "That still doesn't explain..." he mumbled. "He's a pureblood who can mess with your head. Right now I can tell he can read minds and speak to you in them and he can control people." I said. "So that's why you had that outburst back there. He was in your head." he replied.

"Why do I smell blood?" a voice asked from the doorway. "Uh-oh..." I whispered. It was Hanabusa, he would freak out big time because I'm still pinned to the wall. "What the-!?" Hanabusa was cut off as I flashed across the room and covered his mouth. "Shhh... if Kaname finds out Takuma's going to be deader than Hana and Rido combined." I whispered. His yells of protest were muffled by my hand. "Hanabusa listen, he was being controlled by the new guy alright? He's Hana's brother." I explained. His eyes widened and he shut up momentarily. "If I remove my hand, will you be quiet?" I asked. He nodded in response.

"Why the hell would he control Ichijou?" Hanabusa asked. "Think about it. I love him and I could never hurt him." I answered. "So he cut you? Shouldn't you be telling Kaname?" he asked. "Hell no. I can take care of this myself. I can't tell you how sick I am of needing to be saved." I snapped. "I've learned one thing though, if he tries to kill me by controlling Takuma, he has to be very close in order to control him... in the same room most likely." I stated. "Here's the problem though, he'll probably make me attack you a lot, meaning he could do it with Kaname around." Takuma said. Oh shit, he's right. Haku can manage to get Takuma in a lot of trouble with Kaname... this blows.

"If I sense you losing any kind of control, I'll leave the room immediately." I announced. "I just hope he doesn't decide to do anything in your sleep." Hanabusa said. Oh crap Ididn't even think about it! While we're sleeping in the same bed, Haku can do anything he wants! I shuttered at the many thoughts that swarmed into my mind. "Well... I guess we can keep the door locked and with me waking up at various hours, I can make sure he doesn't come in here." I said. Both of the boys sighed. They obviously wanted me to tell Kaname. aname will be around for a long time, but not forever. I need to learn to fend for myself.

"Well Hanabusa, I do need to clean the blood off of my torso so if you don't mind." I said as I started to unbutton my blazer. Hanabusa blushed and started freaking out. "Uh... later!" he called as he ran out the room and slammed the door behind him. "Jeez, there is a shirt on under this." I mumbled as I tossed my blazer to the side. "How deep is the cut?" Takuma asked. "It's still bleeding." I answered. I took off the shirt and was now wearing my black tank top. Hey, I need to wear a little bit of black now that my uniform is white. Takuma walked up to me and traced the cut. Luckily for me it was above my cleavage, if it wasn't I would have been pissed. He leaned his head down and licked the blood off of my shoulder. "Hey, that tickles." I complained a I burst into a series of giggles.

When he was done he pulled me into a hug. "I don't want to do that to you again..." he mumbled as he stroked my hair. "I know." I replied. "If I do lose control again, stop me in any means possible." he said. "I won't kill you, no matter what. I even cringe at the thought of having to hurt you because of that bastard." I grumbled. "Well, lets get some sleep." he suggested. "Yeah, I'm not in the mood to stay up." I said as I got into bed. Takuma lay next to me and kissed me softly. "We'll get him, it will be alright." he assured. "I hope so." I said.

Needless to say I didn't get much sleep that night, my mind was haunted with nightmares.

* * *

**Momo: I bet you guys forgot about Haku. Muahaha. Cya next chapter**


	28. Unintentional pain

**Momo: Enjoy! Don't be surprised if this chapter pisses you off!**

**

* * *

**

I woke up with a yawn, but I wasn't in Takuma's bed, I was freaking walking and I wasn't in the dorms anymore. "What the fuck!?" I exclaimed. "Shh, I don't want anyone to hear you." a voice behind me whispered. I couldn't turn my head, but I knew it was Haku. "Any reason you have me walking outside in the middle of the night in winter without shoes and only a tank top and shorts?" I asked annoyed. "Well, I couldn't come in there and do my deed, Ichijou-kun would kill me." he answered. "What are you planning? He would be following us if you were going to kill me already." I asked again. "You'll see." he whispered.

We finally stopped walking and he had me pinned to a tree. I wanted to move, but I couldn't seeing as this cheating bastard was controlling my motor skills. "What do you want?" I asked emotionless. I wanted him to think I wasn't scared senseless. He smirked and I could see his incisors extend before my eyes. "You're kidding me. It's not like I haven't been bitten before." I said angrily. "I know. Just wait, you'll notice the difference." he growled. Okay, now I was scared. "Go ahead and scream, no ones gonna hear." he mumbled as his fangs pierced my flesh violently.

I bent my head back and screamed in agony. Rido was more gentle with me than this guy was. He was being rough alright, his claws were digging into my back hard. All I could was breathe in and out deeply. He pulled out and his smirk got bigger. Before I could ask what he was going to do next, he leaned in... and kissed me. My blood was still in his mouth. He knew I would bite his lip or tongue, so now he was controlling all of my actions. My screams of anger and protest were nothing to the still night.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a voice asked. My eyes opened to see an extremely unhappy Zero pointing a gun to Haku's head. I could tell he could see the fear in my eyes. "Ah Kiryuu-san, I'm a bit busy." he said innocently. "She's taken, now get the hell off of her before my finger slips." Zero growled. "Very well." he said as he threw me into Zero. "You okay?" he asked. I shook my head. Zero growled and pointed his gun at Haku.

"Now, now Kiryuu-san, we wouldn't want your finger to slip." Haku said coldly as his eyes flashed red. Next thing I know, I'm shot in the shoulder. "AH! ZERO!" I screamed. "What the hell!? I didn't mean to!" Zero exclaimed.

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

I heard a gunshot and a scream and shot up out of bed. That scream sounded like Hikari. I looked to my left and saw she wasn't there anymore and her the smell of her blood was in the air. Who could have done it? Wait, there was a gunshot. ZERO!? I growled and my eyes turned red. Someone was going to pay. I ran out of my room and smacked into someone. It was Kaname. "You smell it too?" he asked. I nodded. I then stood up and ran out the dorms to look for Hikari.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

"That's what I can do Kiryuu-san, I can make you kill her right now." Haku explained. Zero threw his gun in the air away from us that way Haku couldn't make him shoot me again. "Well, I here people running this way. Have fun at your funeral." Haku teased as he disappeared. "Zero." I mumbled. "Damn! Hikari, what the hell is going on!?" he asked as he lowered me to the ground and tore off part of his blazer for a tourniquet. "He wants to kill me... Hana's brother." I whispered. Mental note for vampires: NEVER get shot with the bloody rose, it hurts like hell.

Before he could tie the tourniquet on, Zero flew backwards into a tree. A figure flew over me and picked Zero up by his neck and slammed him hard into the tree. "Why did you shoot her!?" the voice yelled. It was Takuma. Another figure walked up next to Takuma. It was Kaname. "She's like your sister? Explain this." Kaname growled. "It wasn't my fault!" Zero argued. "Explain the bullet wound then." Takuma said threateningly. "He didn't do it." I said, deciding to speak up. Takuma dropped Zero and ran over to me. "You were bitten..." he stated. "Haku bit me and when Zero tried to give me a hand, he made Zero shoot me." I explained. "Haku? Why would he do this?" Kaname asked. "He's Hana's brother." I answered. "What happened?" Takuma asked.

"Well, I woke up and I was walking out here. I knew it was Haku and when he pinned me against the tree you so politely threw Zero into, he started drinking my blood and said there would be an after effect. Then he....." I hesitated, Takuma would be beyond the boundaries of pissed off. "He what?" Takuma asked, getting a bit angry. ".... He kissed me." I answered finally. "He what!?" Takuma yelled. If I could dig a hole and crawl into it to hide from his anger, I would. "If I ever see him again, I'm gonna-" "Ichijou calm down. I can understand you're angry, but right now we need to properly care for Hikari." Kaname interrupted.

Takuma sighed and picked me up, emitting a whimper from me. Now I know how he felt when Zero shot him the first time he bit me. "I'm going to beat him senseless." Takuma muttered. "Go ahead." I grumbled. "I can't believe he kissed you. Why did he do that?" "Hell if I know. I would have sent him flying if he wasn't controlling my body." "Well, Kaname knows now." "Obviously... damn it I wanted to take care of this on my own." "Look how that turned out." "...... Bite me." "Later, right now we need to take care of you."

* * *

We walked into the moon dorms and surprisingly, everyone was still asleep. Either that or they were in their dorms wondering what the hell was going on. Takuma carried me to our room and lay me down on the bed. "I am going to have to take this tank off, seeing a it's covered in blood." I reminded him as I sat up and turned around. I could feel his blush from where I was sitting. "W-well, do what you have to do.." he said nervously. "You don't have to leave the room, I don't think you can see much while I'm turned around." I stated. I winced as I took off the tank top, apparently the fabric had sunk into the wound a little. "Can you help me bandage this up?" I asked. "Uh... sure..." he mumbled.

I saw the bandages appear in front of me and press against my chest. I bent my head back to see a bright red Takuma TRYING to look away. I laughed a little. "Takuma Ichijou is embarrassed?" I asked. "No..." he lied. "Then why is your face red and why are you bandaging my chest instead of my shoulder?" I asked. ".... Damn..." he finally said. I started laughing, this was as amusing as hell.

Finally, after Takuma closing his eyes several times and me having to redirect the bandages, we finally got my bandages on my shoulder. "Was that so hard?" I teased. "Maybe..." he answered. "Do me a favor and grab my other tank top from my drawer." I requested. I heard him stumble around and get my top. "Raise your arms, that way it won't hurt so much." he said. "Now I feel pathetic, my own boyfriend has to dress me." I joked. He chuckled. "I just don't want to put you in any more pain." he explained as he slipped the top on over my head and got it on.

"Thank you." I mumbled. He sat next to me and pulled me into his lap. "You do realize I'm going to massacre him right?" he asked, referring to Haku. "Go ahead, I am afraid though, he said something would happen after he bit me." I said. "I'm pretty sure it's nothing to worry about. Now that the door's locked, lets get to sleep." he assured. I sighed and lay down and let him wrap his arms around me, I wasn't going anywhere this time. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

I lay there a while after Hikari had fallen asleep. I was angry, confused, and a bit scared. A while after she fell asleep, I heard laughter come from her. "Hikari?" I asked. I reached towards her shoulder, but before I could touch her, I was thrown against the wall. She stood up and glared at me with bright red eyes. "I told her there would be a difference." she muttered. What? Haku wasn't even anywhere near this room. Unless drinking her blood did something to help him control her. "I like her powers they're fun." she said evilly as I was forced to the ground.

Objects started flying at me and I tried to dodge them. When everything stopped flying at me, Hikari was gone. I looked around the room carefully. "Behind you." a voice whispered in my ear. I turned around and saw her holding my katana. I moved out of the way and grabbed both of her arms. "Let me go!" she yelled. Before anything else happened, everything suddenly went black....


	29. Kidnapped

**Momo: Hello! Okay who all saw the subbed version of the last ep of vampire knight? I am highly disappointed! I wanted Zero and Yuuki to end up together and to top that off, it doesn't say if Takuma lived or not. That frustrates thehell out of me!!! I'm gonna keep reading the manga cause I hope the outcome is better.**

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

I awoke feeling sore. "What happened?" I asked myself. There was no response to my own question. I looked around and noticed I wasn't in my room anymore. In fact, I don't even think I was on school grounds anymore. "What the-? Hikari!" I mumbled to myself as I remembered what happened before I blacked out. "Takuma." I heard from across the room. I looked up to see a very battered Hikari. "What happened?" I asked again. "We were kidnapped...." she answered. "What!?" I exclaimed. How was that possible with all the students around and Kaname awake?

"By the way, you won't be moving much, I tried." she muttered. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Look at your hands and ankles." she answered. I looked down and my ankles and wrists had shackles around them, which led to chains in the floor. "Haku couldn't have done this on his own." I stated. "All I remember is falling asleep, you remember more than I do." she said. "How far away from the school do you think we are?" I asked. "Far enough to piss off Kaname probably." she answered. "That far huh? I guess we won't be hoping for any help." I mumbled.

Suddenly, a door opened and Haku strode into the room. "Good morning my little pets." he teased. Hikari and I both glared at him. "Aw, I see they're grumpy. By the way Hikari, thank you for helping me bring both of you here." he said. "So you controlled everything from far away when you drank my blood. You vindictive bastard." she growled. "What do you want with us?" I asked. "Oh, originally I was just going to show up at the academy and simply kill your girlfriend, but I had a late request to bring you here Ichijou-kun." he answered. "So, how did you sneak us past Kaname and Zero?" Hikari asked coldly. "Well, all I had to do was control Zero, Kaname was a bit harder to get away from. In fact I had to use you to fight him, which is why you're in the condition you're in, but when that pretty pure blood princess came in-" "If you made me hurt Yuuki I'll-!" "I wasn't finished. I threatened her life by using you. You should have seen the look on Kaname's face, I should have brought a camera. For Yuuki's sake, he grudgingly let me walk away with you both."

My jaw dropped. He made her fight Kaname, made her hurt Yuuki, and made Kaname chose who to give up!? Ohhh, I was livid. "You coward." I growled. Haku turned around and looked at me. "What did you say?" he asked threateningly. "You heard me. You're a coward and your motives show that you are nothing but a pathetic vampire that can control people and mess with their minds." I said coldly. He walked up to me and almost instantly I felt his fist colide with my face.

"Takuma!" Hikari shouted. "Watch your mouth Ichijou-kun, you're even lucky I brought you with me to see your girl before I kill her." Haku said evilly. "Do anything to her, and I will make sure you fry down into the deepest, darkest pits of hell." I growled. "Why you-" "Hit him again and I swear your life will end now." Hikari interrupted. "I see you're both in the mood to be hit, but I don't have the patience to walk back and forth just to punch you both." he said coldly. "Then I guess you'll have to leave the room." Hikari said with a smirk on her face.

Hakuappeared in front of her and grabbed her neck. "I think you will learn that my temper is VERY short." he grumbled. "Like I give a damn." she muttered as she gasped for breath. "Why you-" "That's enough." a voice interrupted. I knew that voice anywhere and I couldn't believe my ears. "Aw, I was going to punish this little fowl mouth Ichio-san." Haku whined. "Asato! You bastard!" Hikari yelled. I wish she could keep her temper under control in a situation like this, but she had every right to be angry. "I said enough Takanashi." Ichio demanded as he slapped her across the face.

"Stop it!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. I could see a bruise starting to form on Hikari's beautiful face. "Takuma, you need to learn your place." my grandfather said. "Look who's talking you controlling, murderous bastard!" Hikari shouted. I winced as Haku kicked her in the gut to silence her. "Learn my place? I'm not the one who sent two pure bloods after a seventeen year old girl." I growled. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Listen to yourself. To think you fell in love with a human, and I was going to hand the council over to you when you became of age." he sighed. "Who would want that snake pit?" Hikari mumbled. That did it for grandfather. He picked her up as high as she could go by her neck, seeing as we were both still wearing what we fell asleep in.

"Hold your tongue girl." he threatened. "Why should I? You're going to kill me anyway." she growled. He slammed her into the wall, emmiting a cry of agony from her. "Damn it, stop!" I yelled. He let Hikari go and let her fall to the ground roughly. "What did she ever do to you?" I asked coldly. "She was born a sin to vampires. Now my grandson is in love with that sin." he stated. I growled. "That doesn't give you an excuse to kill her family and her!" I yelled. "So you think. I have to punish you Takuma." he muttered as he turned to the door. "Haku, unchain the girl, she comes with me. Then unchain Takuma and you know where to meet me." he ordered.

Haku then unchained Hikari and grandfather yanked her off of the ground by her hair. "If you hurt her grandfather, I WILL kill you." I threatened. He narrowed his eyes at me and forcefully dragged Hikari out of the room. "Your turn Ichijou-kun." Haku said in a mocking tone. I looked up to him and bared my fangs. "That attitude won't do." he whined with a pout. He then unchained me. I took that chance to slash my claws at him. My hand forcefully stopped an inch from his face. "Did you forget I can control you?" he asked with a smug little smirk on his face. The moment I got the chance, I was going to claw that smirk off of his face.

He led me down a few hallways and finally led me outside. Outside? Do they not know I can just scoop Hikari up and make a break for it? "Now what?" I asked. "We wait for your grandfather, he's slower than all hell." Haku answered. "I heard that." grandfather's voice rang. Hikari followed with her head down, facing the floor. "Finally! Lets let the show begin!" Haku exclaimed. Show? "You're gonna need your sword Ichijou-kun." Haku said as he tossed me my katana. I think these two have a death wish, they're giving me a weapon when I'm extremely angry with Haku for hurting Hikari and kissing her, then there's my lying and murderous grandfather.

"Hikari, you know what to do." Haku cooed. I snapped my head around to Haku and growled. "Watch out." he said as he jumped back. Before I could ask what he meant, I was punched in the gut. I flew back and managed to get back up on my feet. Hikari stood in front of my with her arm outstretched from herself, as if she was the one who threw the punch. "Hikari?" I asked. Her eyes were blood red as she flashed in front of me and clawed my chest slightly. "Quit controlling her!" I yelled at Haku. He smirked. "Nope. looks like you'll have to kill your girlfriend."


	30. Decision of fate

**Momo: Hehe, sorry about leaving you guys with one hell of a cliffhanger!**

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

"I have to WHAT!?" I yelled as I dodged Hikari's fist. "You heard me. Your grandfather and I both know you're stronger than her, so you can either let her kill you and have her get killed afterwards, or kill her yourself. Either way, this is gonna be one hell of a show." Haku said. "I am going to kill you!" I shouted. "She'll kill you first if you don't pay attention!" he called. Hikari jumped at me with her claws out and fangs bared. I jumped to the side and grabbed her wrists. "Hikari! Snap out of it!" I yelled. She only growled and kicked me in the chest, sending me back a good ten feet.

I sat up and clutched where she kicked me. I didn't have time to wince in pain because I had to move before she clawed my face off. I cursed inside my head, I would have to hurt her a little or else she'd kill me for sure. As she jumped at me again, I swung my leg around and kicked her in the gut, sending her back quite a few feet. I hated doing that, but I don't have much of a choice. The pain I inflict on her is going to be ten times worse for Haku, I will make sure of that.

I started to run at Haku to take him down before Hikari got up. Before I could get close, the ground shook and I was sent into the wall of the building. "Ouch." I muttered as I slid to the ground. Hikariwas now standing up with her eyes bright red and the angriest look I've ever seen on her face. The wall behind me shook and I jumped away just seconds before it exploded into ruble. Hikariran at me with great speed, I brought up my sword to block her attack. Note to people her make her mad: Do Not underestimate her!

While I stood there and tried to block/dodge all of her attacks, I frantically tried to think of a way to make her stop without making her blood spill, the last thing I ever wanted to do. She threw her hand foreword and slashed from my left shoulder to the middle of my stomach. "Ah!" I cried in agony. There was no stopping her! "Well, well Ichijou-kun, you suck at this." Haku teased. "Shut up!" I yelled as I dodged Hikari's foot.

Hikari then backed up and with great force, managed to tackle me to the ground. She tried to get to my neck, Haku had turned her into a monster. It hurt to see her like this. I pushed her off and flipped over onto her and pinned her down. She struggled and growled. I could see tears brimming at her eyes, like she knew what was going on and she hated it. That moment of weakness caught me off guard and she threw me off of her. Surprisingly, I landed on my feet. I clenched my fist, I knew I had to do this, but how I hated myself for choosing this decision.

I merely stood there as Hikari charged at me once more. At the last second, I brought my sword up and it impaled her in the chest, probably severely close to her heart. I stood there and held her, listening to her breaths get heavy and ragged. "Thank you..." she whispered. A felt a tear trickle down my eye. "I'm so sorry, I love you." I mumbled as I pulled the sword out and gently layed her on the ground. "Damn Ichijou, I didn't think you'd have it in you." Haku exclaimed.

My eyes immediately turned red as I flashed up in front of Haku and swung my sword at him, cutting him a little as he struggled to dodge. "I said I'd kill you. Now that you made me do that to her, I'm going to slaughter you." I growled. "Ichijou, it was for the best. After all, think about your other friends. Kaname's life will be easier without th pest." Haku said. That only angered me more as I swung my sword foreword and split the ground in half while Haku jumped away.

"Takuma, enough." my grandfather demanded. I turned and glared at him. "Shut up." I muttered coldly. His eyes widened in surprise. I tired to run at Haku, but was stopped dead in my tracks because of his mind control. "I hoped you would realize that girl was nothing but a nuisance." grandfather said. I growled at him.

Oi idiots, I'm still alive." Hikari's strained voice called from behind us. My eyes widened, but I smiled nonetheless, she was alright. Haku looked irritated. "What's wrong jackass? Can't control two people at once?" Hikari teased. He made me raise my sword. "I don't think so!" she yelled. Haku flew back a few meters. I felt that he had no control over me anymore. He really did need to be pretty close.

"Takuma. You take care of Asato, I take care of Haku." she orered. "But your condition!" I argued. She'd get killed in the state she was in! "Do not underestimate me. I am gonna kill him. You take care of the fucker that made this possible." she mumbled. I nodded and jumped at my grand father, clashing my sword with his claws. "Takuma... you'd go up against your own grandfather?" he asked. "You've done nothing but take advantage of me and my friends and you're a murderer." I growled. His eyes narrowed as he shot a bright light at me. I jumped back and dodged his attack.

I looked back to check up on Hikari, who was making many sharp objects fly at Haku. Most of them were getting him too. I turned back to my own battle and jumped at my grandfather. He thought I would attack him head on, but I jumped to the side and slashed his shoulder so hard his arm came off. He grimaced in pain. I jumped back at him and attacked him wildly. No one ever saw the rage inside f me be unleashed except for Hikari, and it scared her senseless.

He finally got annoyed and slashed me across the chest and pushing me to the ground. He walked up to me and picked me up by my neck. "I'm disappointed in you grandson." he said coldly. "You're no grandfather.." I muttered as I thrusted my sword foreword into his heart. Blood poured out of his mouth as he turned into dust, letting me fall to the ground. I breathed deeply, trying to ignore the pain and focus on how Hikari was doing.

I watched as she flashed before Haku and clawed his neck, making me wince. "Burn in hell with your precious sister." she growled as he turned into dust as well. She turned around to me and smiled, beginning to walk towards me. She wasn't even walking, it was a limp. She could barely walk at all. I stood up and walked towards her. A heavy trail of blood followed her and she had blood coming out of the corners of her mouth. Most likely from me.

"Taku-ma..." she whispered as she fell foreword onto the ground. I gasped in horror and ran up to her and held her, trying to wake her up. "Hikari?" I asked, shaking her. No movement. "Hikari!" I called a little louder. I tentatively moved my fingers to her pulse on the side of her neck, and felt nothing. "HIKARI!!"

* * *

**Momo: Ohhh will she live? Find out next chapter! ^^**


	31. Broken promise

**Momo: Hehe... I'll TRY not to leave you guys with such a cliffhanger!**

* * *

**Zero's POV**

I ran throughout town, helping the night class try to find Hikari. That bastard controlled me and used Yuuki to get her and Ichijou away. Now the smell of her blood was so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife. "Hikari!" I called. I smelled Ichijou's blood as well, getting gradually stronger. Great, the perfect couple are probably going to be in another coma.

"Zero!" a voice shouted. I turned around to see Ichijourunning/limping up to me with Hikari in his arms and his sword hanging limply from his fingers. I ran up to them both. "What the hell happened!?" I exclaimed. "I did it..." he answered shamefully. I took his sword from him and pointed it at his throat. "You WHAT!?" I screamed. "I had to..." he mumbled. I growled. "You son of a bitch." I said coldly. "Please, take care of her first, I can't feel her pulse." he pleaded. I almost felt sorry for him, he looked so pathetic and helpless right now.

"Ichijou! Hikari!" another voice yelled. Shiki and Kuran ran up to us. Shiki took Hikari from Ichijou's arms to lighten his own load. He was covered in multiple scratches and bruises and had claw marks going from his left shoulder to his stomach, then there were slashes across his chest. "I'll explain later, just get please take care of her, I can't feel her pulse." he pleased again. Kuran helped him walk while Shiki and I took off, rushing Hikari to the academy.

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

Kaname helped me quickly walk to the school. "What happened?" he asked. "After I woke up, Haku walked in and we found out my grandfather sent him here." I answered. Kaname's eyes narrowed when I mentioned my grandfather. "Who did that to her?" he asked. "Haku controlled her and made her try to kill me. In the end, I had no choice... I stabbed her." I answered.

He turned to me and glared. "What else happened?" he growled. "I was about to kill Haku when he took control of my body. Hikari managed to stand up and insisted she's fight Haku. I fought my grandfather and managed to kill him. Hikari killed Haku and collapsed after." I explained. "You realize you may have killed my niece?" he asked coldly. ".... Yes.... I hate myself for doing this to her." I answered.

Kaname sighed. "I can't hate you. I'm not happy though." he said. I nodded. We had finally got into the school and we were going to the chairman's office. When we walked in, Hikari was being treated, so we were pushed into a different room so I could be treated after her. I laid on the bed while Kaname, Zero, and Shiki stared at me. Kaname had explained to the two what had happened. No doubt Zero was furious with me, Shiki was probably angry, but being understanding about it, and I already know Kaname was disappointed in me.

I couldn't blame any of them. I may have killed the woman I loved and swore to protect.

After a long, agonizing wait, the chairman walked into the room and sighed. "What is it?" Shiki asked. "Is she alright?" I added. "She will live. She's breathing now and I managed to get her heart beating again. It's a good thing she's a vampire now, because if she was still a human, she wouldn't have survived." he explained. I sighed in relief. "Now lets look at you Ichijou." chairman Cross said. I managed to take off my shirt without screaming in pain, which was a miracle.

He tended to the wounds with a burning medicine and wrapped them up. He told me I shouldn't be moving around too much. "Can I see Hikari?" I asked. I got sympathetic looks from Shiki and Kaname, and a glare from Zero. "Yes, you may." Cross answered. I got up and walked into the room she was in. I wonder if she felt this bad when she woke up over a month ago and I was unconscious. No, probably not, she didn't go against her own promise and almost kill her beloved, unlike myself.

I sighed and sat next to her. She was still and breathing deeply. "I should never had done that to you... I should have done something else." I mumbled, knowing she couldn't hear me. I leaned over and stroked her cheek. It was cold, but gradually getting warmer. I laughed ruefully. "I don't know weather to thank Rido for turning you into a vampire or not, if it weren't for him turning you, you wouldn't be alive."

Of course, there was no answer. I slowly leaned in and kissed her unmoving lips. I wanted her awake, so I could apologize and tell her how stupid I was for letting this happen. I pulled away and noticed water droplets on her face. I didn't know I was crying... "You shouldn't be in love with someone who would do something like this to you.... I love you." I whispered as I kissed her one last time and walked out the door.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

I felt like I was floating in a dark void, no light, no nothing. Until I felt something against my lips and face. I struggled to follow the feeling until I could hear something said. _"I love you." _I then felt myself laying on something soft, probably a bed. I cracked my eyes open and I was staring at the ceiling yet again. I looked around the room, hoping to see someone in here. I felt something wet against my face and brushed my hand against it. They were tears, and they weren't mine.

"Hikari..." a voice mumbled I turned my head and saw Kaname and Zero standing in the doorway. "Zero... Kaname." I whispered. "How are you feeling?" Kaname asked. "Like hell worn over." I answered truthfully. "Don't be walking around too much." Zero ordered. "Where's Takuma?" I asked abruptly. The looked at each other and then back at me. "What happened after I passed out?" I asked. Kaname sighed. "You died for a short while. Ichijou was frantic to get you looked at, so he gave you to us and I helped him walk back. He walked into the room five minutes ago and walked out about two minutes ago. Shiki wen after him, saying that he looked upset." he explained.

I sat up and stared at the floor. I hated Haku for controlling me, making Takuma choose that decision. I hated his grandfather for planning this. "May I please see him?" I asked. "Do I need to get into this argument with you again?" Kaname asked wearily. "Yes you do. I can't even begin to imagine how bad he feels." I said coldly. "Look, he's probably in his room." Zero assured. "No he isn't." Shiki said, walking into the room. We all turned to him and listened intently to what he was going to say.

"He wants to leave the academy." he stated. "What!? Why!?" I exclaimed. "He doesn't want to hurt you again, he told me." Shiki answered. "Where is he?" I asked again. "Outside, about to walk out the gates." Shiki answered again. I stood up immediately. "If you guys tell me to lay back down, I'm kicking your asses." I growled. Zero stepped aside. "Who said we were stopping you?" he asked with a small smile. I gave him a hug. "Thank you brother." I said as I ran out the door as fast as my injured body would carry me, but not without seeing the surprised look on Zero's face.

I ran/limped outside and saw Takuma's figure walking towards the gates. I ran as fast as I could and ran up behind him and threw my arms around him, surprising him. "Please don't leave." I pleaded. "So I can hurt you or fail to save you again?" he asked coldly. "You honestly think I'm blaming this on you? Takuma, the two sorry bastards that we killed are responsible. I hurt you too, and I'm pissed at myself for it. You made me feel better by making sure I didn't kill you." I said, tears flowing out of my eyes.

He sighed and turned around, he had been crying as well. That explained the tears on my face. He hugged me tightly. "I don't want you to hurt ever again." he mumbled. "You can't promise that Takuma. I can withstand any pain. I will live, I can't leave you alone." I said. I felt my chest get warm. "Your wound reopened." he pointed out. "I know." I replied. He pulled his shirt collar down and leaned down so I could get to his neck. "You'll heal faster." he explained.

I leaned foreword, licked his neck, and then gently bit him. I took in the much needed blood. I could feel my strength gradually return as I drank. "H-Hikari..." Takuma whispered. I quickly pulled back and licked the blood off of his wound. "Sorry, did I take too much?" I asked. "A little, but I'll be fine." he assured. We stood there and held each other for a while. The wind blew and made me shiver. I forgot that when Haku kidnapped us, I was still in my tank top and shorts.

"You must be freezing." he mumbled as he picked me up and carried me inside to be warm. He carried me into the night dorms and were met by the whole night class, Yuuki, and Zero. "Are you two okay?" Hanabusa asked. "Yeah." I answered. "So, are you gonna stay Ichijou, or will I have to kick your ass for making Hikari sad? Zero asked slightly threateningly. "I'm staying." Takuma answered. Everyone seemed to sigh in relief. "Good, we'd all miss the class clown." Rima joked, lightening up the mood. "Hey! I'm afraid of clowns!" I exclaimed. Everyone started laughing at me. "You aren't afraid of Ichijou then?" Kain asked. My eye twitched in annoyance. "You guys suck." I grumbled.

"Yes we do, can I have a bite?" Hanabusa asked. Takuma walked up so I could smack him upside the head. "Hell no!" I said. Of course, Hanabusa started laughing. I had forgotten about the horrible things that had happened earlier. "So, you two going to your room?" Shiki asked. "Yup, we're tired, and Hanabusa don't even think about it." I said. "Well, we'll see you both tomorrow." Kaname said as he and everybody else walked out of the room except for Zero.

"How mad are you?" I asked. "Very. But I'm not pissed at Ichijou." he answered. I smiled. "Thanks." I mumbled. "Besides, even I have to admit watching him freak out over you was pretty horrible to watch." he admitted. Takuma and I gaped at Zero. "Hanabusa! Did you freeze hell over!?" I called. "No!" came my reply. I looked back at Zero, who was a bit irritated. "Hehe, sorry." I laughed nervously. Zero rolled his eyes and turned around. "Get some sleep, or I'll go in there and make you sleep." he demanded. "Okay, dad." I muttered. "Sometimes I feel like it." he said as he walked out the door.

"He is such an ass sometimes." I whispered. Takuma giggled slightly as he carried me to our room. he gently laid me on the bed, then got in himself. "This is more comfortable that a stone floor." he said. "No shit, really?" I asked sarcastically, making him laugh. He kissed me on the forehead. "Lets go to sleep before your "dad" comes in her and makes you." he whispered. I tried not to laugh loudly. "Alright. Goodnight Takuma, I love you." I mumbled as I got comfortable and closed my eyes. "I love you too." was the last thing I heard as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Momo: Here's you guy's revenge for the cliffhanger crap, my playlist HATES me! I'm trying to get through the sad parts of the chapter and my playlist was playing crap like Your guardian angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus or Almost lover by A Fine Frenzy. I was crying while I wrote this chapter!**


	32. Happy birthday

**Momo: Enjoy my readers!**

**

* * *

**

I woke up, happy to still be in Takuma's arms and safe in our room. I was actually in a very good mood today. I got up and stretched my limbs and let out a huge yawn. I was surprised I could stand, but I sure as hell wasn't complaining. I turned around and looked at Takuma, who was dead asleep. I smiled softly and picked up my clothes so I could go take a shower.

When I got in, the water didn't hurt any of the fresh scars I had for once, what a miracle. I sighed in content and stood there, enjoying the relaxing hot water loosen up my muscles. There was a sudden knock on the door. "Hikari?" Takuma called. "Yes?" I answered. "Hurry up please!" he cried. I rolled my eyes. Men in the morning, so impatient. I stepped out and wrapped my towel around me, picked up my clothes, and opened the door.

I almost fell on the floor laughing at the look on his face. He was bright red. "What?" I asked. "Uhh... nothing." he lied. I giggled at his shyness and stood aside, letting him in. I stood in our room and quickly changed. It wasn't long before I heard the shower running in the bathroom again. I guess like me he was eager to get the dry blood off of him. I walked out of the room and out into the foyer.

All conversations stopped when I entered the room. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." Hanabusa answered quickly. I shrugged it off and sat by Hanabusa and Shiki. "So, what's on the schedule today?" I asked boredly. "No classes today." Kain answered. "That's strange." I stated. "Well, I suppose we better make the best of our day off, wanna go into town?" Rima asked. "Sure." I answered.

I put on my coat and went into town with Shiki and Rima. Call me insane, but the night class seemed relieved that I had left.

**

* * *

**

**No one's POV**

"You almost gave it away." Kain muttered to his cousin. "Not my fault!" he complained. "If you weren't such a horrible actor." Ruka shot. "Why you-" "Enough." Seiren interrupted, getting annoyed with the argument. "She didn't find out and that's good enough. Now lets get busy before they get back." Hanabua said. "Well, who's going to get Ichijou, it was his idea?" Ruka asked. All eyes fell on Kain. He sighed, stood up and walked towards Takuma and Hikari's dorm. "He owes us." Kain muttered.

**

* * *

**

**Hikari's POV**

We walked around town, earning many stares from people. We had to kill a few level E's that were running around, but over all, it wasn't bad. Rima and I had dragged Shiki shopping and whatnot. We had probably been out for about four hours. "I'm ready to head back." I announced. Shiki and Rima looked at each other before agreeing. They had been acting weird the whole time. About a couple hours ago I suggested we go back, but they insisted that we should walk around more.

Now it was dark out and we were heading back to the school. "So, any reason why you guys have been acting strange?" I asked. Their eyes slightly widened. "What are you talking about?" Shiki asked. "You guys kept insisting that I stay in the town for quite a while." I said. "We don't want to be bored the entire night." Rima explained. She had a point there. We walked into the moon dorms, which were empty. "Where is everyone?" I asked. "I don't know, try the courtyard." Rima suggested.

Okay, something's going on, how the hell did they know to look in the courtyard? I stepped out into the courtyard and was immediately surprised when Hanabusa ran up to me and hugged me. "Happy birthday Hikari-chan!" he exclaimed. Birthday? I forgot. "Thank you Hanabusa, but how did you know? I haven't told anyone my birthday but Yuuki and Zero." I asked. He smiled. "We have our ways, but come on! We threw a party for you!" he yelled as he dragged me into the courtyard more. I saw that the whole night class was there, along with Zero and Yuuki.

"Happy birthday!!" another voice shouted. My eyes widened as I stepped aside from the chairman, who was seconds away from tackling me to the ground. Of course he got up and pulled me into one hell of a back-breaking hug. "Aww my little girl is eighteen! Happy birthday!!" he squealed. I felt my eye twitch again. "Cross-san, I don't think she can breathe." Hanabusa pointed out. He pulled away quickly. "AIR!!" I gasped. "Well, I'm glad you're okay for your birthday. I can't believe you've grown so fast." the chairman said. My eyes widened. He just matured before my eyes. "They grow up so fast!!" he cried as he hugged me again. I spoke too soon on the maturity thing.

"You're gonna have to share her at some point." a voice grumbled behind chairman Cross. It was Zero, with Yuuki standing next to him. "Aw, you're so cruel Zero!" he whined while letting me go. I ran foreword and hugged them both. Yuuki immediately hugged back while Zero just stood there and debated on hugging me back or not. "I love you guys... thanks for being there for me." I mumbled. "It's no problem Hikari, family or not, we're here for you." Yuuki said happily. "Yeah. Besides, who's gonna save your ass next time?" Zero joked. I punched him slightly. Zero just laughed and finally hugged me back. "About damn time! I thought I was hugging a statue!" I teased. He frowned and let me go.

Kaname walked up to me with a smile on his face and hugged me as well. "Happy birthday Hikari." he whispered. I hugged back. "Thanks Uncle." I said. I then pulled away and sighed. "Is there ANYONE else that's gonna hug me?" I asked sarcastically. "Meee!!" a voice squealed. I turned around and was hugged/tackled by Takuma, who picked me up and swung me back and forth. I shouldn't HAVE a spine anymore! "Ah happy birthday Hikari!!" he exclaimed happily. "You're gonna kill her." Shiki mumbled as he walked up to us. Takuma snapped out of it and pulled me back. I on the other hand, thought I was gonna be sick.

"Hehe, sorry." he apologized nervously as he put me down. "And I thought Cross was bad." I mumbled as I tried to stand. Takuma pouted at my comment. I just grinned. "Ohh, lets go cut the cake!" Hanabusa exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere and practically dragging me to a table. "Who the hell got you guys so hyper!?" I asked. "No one, we're just happy!" Takuma answered. Whatever! Those two were the only ones acting like this!

They pulled me up to the table and I about fainted at the sight of the cake. "Damn, who made it?" I asked in awe. Hanabusa snickered a little. "Akatsuki." he answered. My eyes widened and I bit the inside of my cheek so hard I think I almost ate half of my face trying not to laugh. "I didn't know he could cook." I said, a couple of laughs escaping me. "Now you know." Kain said, appearing from behind the cake. I was still chewing on the inside of my cheek. "Just laugh." he grumbled. Me, Hanabusa, and Takuma burst into laughter as soon as he said it. "I'm sorry! I just can't imagine you in the kitchen!" I exclaimed while laughing my ass off.

After we were done laughing, we each got a piece and started eating. "It's good." I complimented. "Thank you." Kain mumbled. The rest of the night went pretty much like this. We'd eat cake, we'd laugh, it was nice. Then, Takuma tapped his fork against his glass, earning the attention of everyone. "I have an announcement." he announced with a smile. I looked up at him and listened to what he had to say. He held my hand and got down on one knee. My eyes slightly widened. He couln't be... "I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?" he asked.

I stood there in shock. I didn't imagine a marriage proposal on my eighteenth birthday. I knew my answer though, no doubt. "Of course I will." I answered, smiling in the process. He slipped the ring on, stood up, and kissed me, earning applause from everyone. He pulled away and wiped a tear from my eye. "You shouldn't be crying. he whispered. They're tears of joy this time." I explained. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

After getting many congratulations and a crying chairman tackle both of us, the party was over and everyone was heading inside. I stayed outside, looking at the moon with Takuma, who was hugging me from behind and resting his chin on my shoulder. "You surprised me back there." I admitted. He chuckled softly. "I kind of figured by the look on your face. I half expected you to faint." he said. "I'm happy... I'm so happy this is all over." I mumbled. He kissed the side of my neck. "Me too." he replied in agreement. "Takuma, I love you." I said. He turned me around. "I love you too." he whispered as he leaned in and kissed me under the moonlight.

**

* * *

**

**Momo: I was going to end this story, until I got devilishly evil ideas.... I'll give you guys the same hint I gave my nest friend who reads this, someone (I'm not telling who) is coming back from the dead later on..... but I'm making you guys wait! Love you all!**


	33. Fears two months later

**Momo: Hiya peoples! I'm not gonna bring the person back from the dead yet, I need a plot first. But thanks to a special someone... I may bring TWO people back *evil grin***

**

* * *

**

It had been two months since Takuma proposed to me. I was the happiest I had ever been and our relationship had been heating up QUITE a bit. Though, I had been having more vivid nightmares for a while, but nothing has happened yet. I shrugged it off of course, last time I had a nightmare, it happened right away, so nothing could possibly happen. Right now I was sitting in class, not paying a damn bit of attention to Yagari, but still somehow getting the lesson.

"Lets go Hikari, class is over." Takuma whispered, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and smiled. "Already? It's only two in the morning." I said. "Maybe it's because of the weather." he replied with a shrug. Yeah, the weather had sucked HORRIBLY lately. We had to get Kain to melt the snow and ice on the path before we could even walk. "Who needs shovels when you have him?" I asked jokingly, making Takuma laugh a little.

We walked inside and immediately went into our dorms. I was freezing my ass off. Why Cross has to mke the girls wear these short skirts in the middle of winter is beyond me. "What's wrong?" Takuma asked as we walked into our rooms and noticing I was shivering. "I'm cold. I don't know why Cross makes us wear so little in winter! That's another thing, the guys have to wear pants, a shirt, a vest, and a blazer! We girls get nothing but a short skirt, a shirt, and a blazer!" I exclaimed. Of course, he started laughing.

"I'm glad you find this amusing." I grumbled as I grabbed my warmer change of clothes. "Maybe it's because girls have better resistance to the cold." Takuma said. "Are you kidding? I feel like I need a wheelchair when I go outside because I might freeze my damn legs off!" I called from the bathroom, hearing him burst into a series of giggles. I walked out it baggy jammy pants and a long-sleeved black shirt and sat on Takuma's lap, almost making him shoot through the ceiling.

"You're cold!" he exclaimed. "See? At least I know you're warm when you come inside and I can use you as a temporary heater." I joked as I hugged him. He kissed my neck and laid us both down. "You tired?" he asked with his lips still against my neck."Mmmhm." I mumbled. He settled us down and rested his head on my shoulder and fell asleep, along with me.

* * *

_I was back in the woods, being held by Rido, I felt the bite, the agonizing pain I felt in my neck. He dropped me too the ground none too gently. This was different though, Takuma wasn't there, and I was still conscious**. **Rido stood over me with a smirk on his face. "I'm closer than you think." he said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Ask dear Uncle Kaname, after, he's lying to you." he answered smugly. "You're dead, I don't believe you." I growled. "On the contrary, dreams are the best way to make you squirm and see what you can do about it. Break down in front of everyone. I'm coming back, and I won't be alone my dear." he countered evilly. "Bullshit." I muttered. "Let us see the future shall we?" Rido asked teasingly as he looked to a shadowy figure in the trees._

_Next thing I know, I'm on school grounds, but it's hellish. Day students are screaming in fear and pain, some night students are dead. "Why don't we check on your closest friends?" Rido asked darkly. I ran inside the school. It was worse than hell. "Hanabusa! Rima!" I screamed as I ran up to my two friends, who were bleeding heavily on the floor. "Run..." Hanabusa whispered. "You two are going to live, I promise!" I shouted with tears brimming in my eyes. "Shiki..." Rima whispered. My eyes widened. "Shiki!" I called. laugh evilly behind me._

_I turned to see Rido behind Shiki, grabbing his neck. "Leave him alone!" I yelled. "Now what father is to leave his children alone?" Rido asked. "You bastard!" I shouted. "Speaking of, please go check on my niece and nephew." he said with a smirk on his face. My jaw dropped and I ran as quick as I could into Kaname's office. Blood was everywhere. "Kaname! Yuuki!" I screamed. "Hikari." Kaname whispered. I looked at the floor where Kaname lay dying. "Kaname!" I screamed. "I'm sorry." he mumbled as his eyes closed. "NO!" I shouted. The tears had now started pouring out of my eyes._

_"Yuuki." I mumbled. I looked around and saw her laying on the couch with bite marks on her neck, and she wasn't breathing very well. "Who did this?" I asked. "Rido." Yuuki answered in a strained whisper. "Please, don't show me anymore." I pleaded. "We're not even to the best part yet. I sure hope Zero is all right." Rido said thoughtfully. No, not Zero. I ran outside and screamed for Zero. I ended up being pinned to the wall by a level E I didn't see. "Get OFF!" I shouted angrily as I threw the insane vampire back. I turned around and let out a small sob. It was Zero._

_"What did you do to him?" I asked. "He obeys me now. All I had to do was let him fall to level E." Rido answered maniacally. Zero jumped at me while I dodged. "Zero stop please!" I pleaded. He tackled me to the ground and tried to bite my neck, but instead I felt his blood pour all over me. Zero fell over to the side and Rido stood over us. "Now Zero, I told you not to kill her or drink her blood." Rido scolded playfully. "STOP IT!" I cried. "Aw, but we're at the best part." Rido complained with a hint of malice. _

_My eyes shot open. "Takuma." I whispered in fear as I got up and bolted to the moon dorms and into our room. The room was trashed with blood on the walls, the be, the furniture. Takuma was on the floor, bleeding heavily. "TAKUMA!" I screamed as I got on the floor and pulled his head into my lap. "Hikari... he's after.... both of you." he whispered painfully. "What do you mean?" I asked softly. "Escape... please." he pleaded. "No! Not without you!" I argued. "I'm cold... I can't move, everything's getting blurry." he muttered as his eyes began to close. "Please! No! Don't die on me!" I cried. _

_I had no response and Takuma stopped breathing. I kissed his cold lips and sobbed into his shoulder. "Please... please..." I whispered. I felt someone pull me away from Takuma's body and slammed me into the wall. "You've been lied to Hikari." the voice whispered, it wasn't Rido. "If you want answers, ask you're beloved ucle." the voice hissed. I then felt the blood leave my body as I was bitten by whoever had me. Life slowly and painfully slipped away..._

_

* * *

_

"Hikari wake up!!!" a voice shouted at me. My eyes snapped open and Takuma was holding me up from the bed while the whole night class stood in our room with worried expressions on their faces. "Are you alright?" Takuma asked. I looked around, taking the scenery in, taking in the fact that my friends were alive. I could tell there were tears streaming out f my eyes, my forehead was soaked in sweat, and I was shaking badly.

I threw my arms around Takuma and started crying. "You're all okay!" I exclaimed. He hugged me back. "Shh... it's alright." he whispered comfortingly. I guess the night class got uncomfortable and left the room. Except for Kaname that is. "What happened?" he asked. "I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled into Takuma's shoulder. I heard Kaname sigh in defeat and walk out of the room. He'd most likely ask me tomorrow.

I pulled back from Takuma and wiped my tears. "Sorry." I muttered. "No t was alright. You were screaming and I couldn't wake you up. Then you started screaming peoples names and they rushed into the room." he explained. I sighed and stood up as I put on some pants and shoes. "I'm going to take a walk." I said. Takuma made no attempt to stop me, he knew it would calm me down.

I walked outside and into the woods and sighed. If this was going to happen, I would confront it. I stood there for about five minutes, nothing happened. I growled and glared at a tree, making it explode into splinters. "Ask Kaname..." I muttered, remembering the things said in my dream. Lies. What lies? What need I worry about? Rido wasn't coming back. I sighed to myself and walked back into the moon dorms to hopefully get some good sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Momo: That dream scared me, and I wrote it! Anywho, Review please! ^_^**


	34. Father

**Momo: My last chapter must have sucked... sorry! This one will be better I promise!!!**

* * *

The next day wasn't much better. I was starting to see things. It was probably because I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, but everyone, especially Takuma was worrying about me. No matter how many times I told them I was fine, they knew I was lying. I sat there in class and felt my eyes droop again. Sleeping was the last thing I wanted to do because even last night after my walk, I still had a nightmare about the same damn thing. It was beginning to piss me off. No matter how much the dream changed, two things always stayed the same: One: Kaname's lying to me about something big. Two: Rido comes back with an accomplice, kills everyone, and is after me and someone else, most likely Yuuki.

I yawned as my eyelids drooped more and more, disobeying my will. After losing the battle with myself, I fell asleep in class.

* * *

_I stood in a classroom this time, just me and Rido. I heard no screaming, saw no blood. "My dear it's time you learned the truth." Rido announced. "There is no truth. I don't believe things I hear from a dead bastard." I growled. "You see. That will never do." he said with a smirk forming on his face as he raised his hand. I flew back through the wall. I groaned in pain as I slowly sat up. I glared at a desk behind him and made it fly at him, but he destroyed it with ease._

_"I'm not your great uncle." Rido stated. "Then what are you? Kaname wouldn't tell me I'm related to you for no reason. Plus, you have to be lying, you called me your great niece." I growled, getting impatient. "I thought I was, until I tasted your blood." he explained maniacally. "If you are alive, leave Yuuki and I alone." I demanded coldly. "Who said the second person would be Yuuki?" he asked. "What am I missing?" I asked. "Ask Kaname." he demanded. "Tell me NOW!" I shouted. "You need to learn to control your powers, you're becoming quite a hassle." Rido grumbled. Wait, nothing was happening, unless...._

* * *

**No one's POV**

"WAKE UP!" Hanabusa screamed as he dodged a flying desk. The night class got as far away from the sleeping girl. At first she seemed to just doze off until Yagari's desk flew out the window. Then things started flying around the room. Everyone wished Kaname hadn't have taken the night off. Takuma was trying to wake Hikari up, but had no avail. "Tell me NOW!" she screamed.

All the windows in the room and everything glass shattered. Everyone ducked and tried not to get hit with flying shards of glass. Everything then became quiet as her breaths started to get more calm. "Hikari, are you okay?" Takuma asked softly, trying not to startle her and trigger another episode of flying and exploding objects.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

I opened my eyes to see Takuma's worried face and his hair and clothes very messy. I shot up out of my seat and looked around the room. It was completely trashed with objects everywhere and shattered glass everywhere. "I-I'm sorry. Did I hurt anyone?' I asked, feeling ashamed. "Everyone is alright." Shiki answered. I sighed in relief. "You can't tell us nothing's wrong, what's going on?" Hanabusa asked. "Please excuse me." I muttered as I dashed out of the room. I felt sick to my stomach.

I ran to the restroom and regurgitated all the contents in my stomach. I coughed as I finally stopped. I had been feeling sick for a short while now. Probably from the weather. I sighed and rinsed my mouth out. "That's it, I need to talk to Kaname before I hurt someone." I mumbled to myself. I stumbled out of the bathroom, feeling a bit light-headed. "You okay?" a voice asked. I looked up to see Takuma, his face showing worry and concern. "Yeah, I just need to speak to Kaname." I answered.

"You sick?" he asked again. I nodded. "We should probably get you checked on, I hope you didn't catch anything." he said. "First thing's first, I talk to Kaname." I murmured. Takuma nodded in understanding and walked me to Kaname's office. I had enough of the nightmares, my powers getting out of control while I slept, seeing Rido in my dreams and having him tell me Kaname's lying to me and that he's coming back. I was tired of it all.

We stopped in front of the door and knocked. "Come in." came Kaname's reply. I opened the door ad walked in with Takuma. Kaname was sitting at his desk with a small scowl on his face. "Apparently you know what happened in class." I stated. "You could hear the glass shattering from here." Kaname replied. "I have a couple personal questions to ask you." I said. Kaname looked at me, then Takuma. "Ichijou, please leave us alone for a moment." Kaname ordered politely. Takuma nodded, kissed my cheek while whispering good luck, and walked out the door.

"Kaname, in my dreams, I see Rido and some other person, but mostly Rido." I started. Kaname stood up and turned his back to me while looking out the window. "He is dead Hikari, you saw it yourself." he said. "Kaname, in every dream I have, he says he's coming back, and then he tells me you're lying to me." I grumbled, getting a bit annoyed with Kaname not seeming to care. I guess the lying part caught his attention because Kaname turned around to face me.

"Care to explain?" I asked. He stood there with a slight glare, obviously he didn't want to discuss this at the moment. "I'm not lying about anything." he said. "Bull. In my dream, Rido said he's not my great uncle. He thought I was, until he tasted my blood." I growled. Kaname's eyes got wide. "I can't believe..." he whispered. He stood up and walked up to me. "Hikari... I need to taste your blood." he announced. "What?" I asked dumbly. "Let me see." he demanded. I sighed and moved my hair out of the way, wondering what this was going to prove.

Kaname bent down and bit my neck softly, trying to get this over with. After a couple seconds, he pulled back and wiped the blood from his mouth. "I feared this..." he mumbled to himself. "What?" I asked, getting scared. "Hikari.... how much do you remember your father?" Kaname asked. "He was a vampire hunter, tall with black hair and grey eyes, why?" I asked/explained. "He wasn't your biological father." Kaname muttered. "What!? Then who was!?" I shouted. "Rido." Kaname answered.

I could have sworn my heart stopped right there."What?" I asked after a silence. "Rido is your father." Kaname repeated. "Impossible! He despised my mom!" I shouted. "I have a strong feeling he may have... raped her." he said hesitantly. "N-no way." I whispered. Rido? My father? He raped my mother? "You knew?" I asked. "I had a feeling, but I chose not to believe it until it made itself clear." he answered.

I gasped and burst out the doors, running into Takuma. "What's wrong?" he asked as he hugged me. "Rido's my father. He raped mom and now he's coming back!" I cried.

* * *

**Momo: That was my new evil plot. Please let me know if it sucks or is too confusing! Still, I bet you guys didn't see that coming!**


	35. Depressing explanations

**Momo: Hehe I surprised you guys! Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

"What!?" I exclaimed, not believing what I had just heard. Hikari sobbed into my chest, but managed to choke out an answer. "Rido's my father!" she answered. I looked up at Kaname, who was staring at Hikari. "Kaname, why didn't you tell her?" I asked. "I didn't want to believe he did such a thing to my older sister." he answered sadly. I guess I couldn't blame either of them. Kaname's sister was raped, that would be hard to talk about. Then Rido turned Hikari into a vampire, tried to kill us both and almost succeeded, then she finds out her real father is the man who did that. I would rather have a vampire hunter for a father.

"Shh... lets go." I whispered softly to Hikari, who continued to cry. I picked her up and walked past the class, where everyone stared at us. "Ichijou!" Shiki's voice called out. He ran up to us. "What's wrong? Why is she crying?" he asked. Should I answer him? I doubt he knows. "Shiki... we found out something quite shocking." I started. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "And that would be?" he asked again. "Hikari's your sister." I mumbled. Shiki's jaw dropped and he stopped walking. I turned around to face him. "How could that be? Rido couldn't stand Tsuki. Not only that, but her father was a vampire hunter." Shiki murmured. "Rido... raped Tsuki Kuran." I explained hesitantly.

Shiki's face paled. He turned around and walked away from us. "Tell her I'm sorry..." he mumbled. I sighed, it wasn't his fault his horrible father did that. I just couldn't believe one could do that to family. I began to walk outside, but truth to be told, I was slightly unnerved about Kiryuu finding out about this. He'd probably see her crying, point his bloody rose to my head, and ask me what I did to make her cry. Then I'd have to explain all this again.

As if on cue, I heard a gun load and felt it against the side of my head. "Stop walking." Kiryuu's cold voice demanded. I sighed and stopped in my tracks. "What the hell did you do to make her cry?" he asked. Maybe I shouldn't think so much, I hate being right sometimes. "If I did this would she be letting me carry her?" I asked. He growled in annoyance. "Then what happened?" he asked. "Hikari found out Rido was her father, satisfied?" I growled, getting annoyed with him. His eyes widened. "I'll explain later, Kiryuu, right now she needs to be comforted." I said as I walked into the moon dorms. He never once tried to stop me.

I carried her into our room and gently set her on the bed. She curled up into a ball and lay down on the bed on her side. It was depressing to see her like this. I sat next to her and put her head in my lap. Silent tears streamed out of her eyes. "... A-am I a monster?" she asked sadly. I looked down at her shocked that she would ever ask something like that. "No, of course not!" I exclaimed. "My father is... what he did to mom..." she murmured as more tears flowed out of her eyes. I picked her up and hugged her. "I'm so sorry for what he did..." I mumbled. I felt her hug me back.

"Why did you say he was coming back?" I asked. "Because he said so in my dream... he's after me and someone else... it's not Yuuki, which confuses me because last time he was after her." she answered. I thought about it for a second. He wouldn't come after Shiki as well, he already used him. Rido can't stand Kaname either. I kissed her neck softly. "If he comes back, this time I WILL make sure he never comes back again." I promised darkly. She looked up at me with her big, teary eyes and nodded.

"I'm sorry to cause a scene like that... I just-" "Don't worry about it. You thought Takanashi was your father for eighteen years, it must be hard to find out your real father is.... well, Rido." I interrupted. She sighed and nodded again. "Oh, Shiki says he's sorry." I said, remembering Shiki was a bit upset as well. "What's he apologizing for? He has a sister now. It's not his fault his dad raped my mom." she mumbled. "I'm pretty sure he's alright with having a new sister, he's probably just upset that his father did something like that to his aunt." I explained.

"This sucks..." she murmured. "Well, the night class will be wondering what's wrong." I reminded her. She let out a groan of annoyance and exhaustion. "I don't want to explain this to them." she said. "I'll explain to save you the trouble." I offered. She looked up at me. "You'd do that for me?" she asked. "If it puts you through less pain and stress, of course." I answered. She threw her arms around me in a tight hug. "Thank you." she whispered. I smiled and nodded. "Well, I suppose I'll tell them now." I sighed as I got up. "Okay, I'm going to take a shower." she mumbled as she headed into the bathroom, not even caring to get her clothes. This must be so hard for her. I know it's hard for Kaname as well, but he should have at least notified her of his suspicions. I walked out of the door of our room to go explain to everyone what was going on, worrying about Hikari the entire time.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

I stepped into the hot water and just stood there and let the water run down my body. I couldn't take this. In ten minutes, I found out so many horrifying things, it almost made me sick again. A part of me was mad at Kaname. He should have told me about it! I know mom was his sister and everything, but I had the right to at least know that Rido COULD be my father, even if he wasn't completely sure. Then again, if I was in his situation, don't know what I'd do. First your little sister loses her memories, then your older sister is raped and eventually killed, then you have to constantly worry about your niece and your sister. I would have probably killed myself if I were him.

I'm glad I have Takuma though. It makes me feel better that I don't have to explain this to everyone, it would just make this all harder to deal with. I'm glad that he's going to be there for me, it will make this discovery better to bear. Poor Shiki though, to find out your father did something else completely ruthless and horrifying. It isn't his fault though, I will have to speak to him later.

I'm afraid Rido is coming back though.... If he does, it's going to be hell for this academy, and it will be partially my fault, if not completely my fault. I sunk down onto the floor and pulled my knees to my chest, letting the hot water beat against my skin. I had to think about what I was going to do, how I was going to avoid everyone getting hurt or killed? If that happened because of me, I probably would kill myself. I could feel tears run down my face again. I laughed bitterly at myself, I'm pathetic. The time comes for me to make sure no one gets hurt because of me and all I do is cry.

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

"What!?" Aido exclaimed, not believing his own ears while the rest of the night class' jaws either dropped or their eyes just got huge. "You heard me." I mumbled, not really wanting to explain it again. "To think that bastard could have done anything worse than he's already done." Kain muttered. "So she's Shiki's sister?" Rima asked. I nodded. "Why didn't Kaname-sama tell her before?" Seiren asked. "He didn't want to believe it himself." I answered. "If he ever comes back, I'm going to kill him." Aido growled, referring to Rido. "Calm down Aido, I can understand you're mad, but we need to stay calm for Hikari's sake, she's emotionally unstable at the moment." I said.

Aido sighed and looked at the floor. "I still can't believe someone would do that to their niece." he muttered. "Where's Shiki?" I asked. "No one knows, we saw him run out to the moon dorms a while ago, he's probably in his room." Rima answered. "Hikari's going to want to speak with him, so I was just wondering." I explained. Everyone nodded in understanding. Now if I could find Kiryuu and explain to him so he wouldn't bother Hikari about it. "I need to go back and check on Hikari." I announced as I turned to leave the room. "Tell her we all feel sorry for her." Aido said. I nodded as I walked out the door.

I walked outside and stopped in the middle of the path. "Kiryuu, I'll explain what's going on." I said. Not two seconds later, he came walking out at stood in front of me with his arms crossed. "Good, now explain to me what the hell is going on." he demanded. "Kaname didn't want to tell Hikari that Rido raped her mom because he wasn't sure of Rido was her father or not, he confirmed today that he was. Then she broke down and I carried her back." I explained. He looked angrier than the time I bit Hikari and he shot me.

"I wish that bastard was still alive, just so I could kill him." he growled. "Hikari thinks he's coming back." I said. His eyes got wide and he let out a low growl. "If he comes onto school grounds again, let me know." he muttered as he walked off. That was easier than I though it would be. I then walked back into the moon dorms to check on Hikari.

When I walked into our room, she was nowhere to be found. "Hikari?" I called. I heard the water running in the bathroom. She was STILL in the shower? I walked up to the door and knocked. "Hikari? Is everything alright?" I asked. I heard nothing on the other end. "Hikari?" I asked again, a little louder. "Come in..." she mumbled. I sighed, put my hands over my eyes, and walked in. "Are you alright?" I asked. ".... I guess. You don't have to cover your eyes, you won't see anything." she answered. I pulled my and off of my eyes and blushed slightly. She just had her knees to her chest and was facing me, which she was right, I didn't see anything, but nonetheless, I was a bit embarrassed.

"The water must be freezing by now." I mumbled as I turned off the water. She didn't move a muscle when I did. I grabbed a towel and draped it around her shoulders. "Thanks." she whispered as she slowly stood up. My face reddened again and I turned around to give her her privacy. I felt her walk beside me and lightly lay her head on my shoulder. "It's alright you know." she said. Before I could ask what she was talking about, she hugged me yet again. "Thank you for being here for me. I love you." she mumbled. I slowly hugged her back, trying to get my mind off of the fact that she was only in a towel and pressing up against me.

"Come on, lets get you dressed." I said softly as I led her into the room. She looked blank, it was scaring me slightly. Was she thinking or what? I handed her a tank top and her shorts. I quickly turned around as I saw her towel start to slightly fall. She must have been in deep thought to not even care about what she was doing at the moment. After a couple moments, she passed me and sat on the bed, still blank. I sat next to her and put my arm around her in comfort. "It will be alright." I assured. She nodded slightly. I smiled and caught her lips with mine.

She slowly responded and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too." she said.

* * *

**Momo: Umm... *blushes* the rating might go up... but that's up to my readers! I'm pretty sure by the small events up there *points to the last three paragraphs* it's a bit obvious about what I want you guys to answer. Honestly, I want to make sure it's alright with you guys first, so... please help!**


	36. Nervous

**Momo: Okay, this is rated M now. This is part of the reason why.... the other reasons are for my filthy fucking mouth... *blushes* I am not used to this so PLEASE take it easy on me**

**

* * *

**

**No one's POV**

Takuma kissed Hikari softly, trying to cheer her up in any way possible. How it hurt him to see her sad. She never deserved any of this, she was just born into the wrong family. The worst was that she hated herself for it. She thought herself a pathetic weakling who always needed someone to save her. She had no idea how wrong he thought she was. Any other person would have most likely broken down completely. Not Hikari though, she was depressed about her new father, but she has taken the news better than most would.

Hikari kissed back, feeling happy for the comfort. She hated the situation though. She shouldn't have special moments with the man she loves at a time like this just to make her happy, it only makes her even more pathetic in her eyes. Although she doubted it was just to cheer her up, she believed it was because Takuma truly loves her. He's almost gotten himself killed for her. The least she could do was either the same, or at least keep him as happy as possible.

They separated and stared into each others eyes, looking at the emotions coursing through them. In Takuma's: Love, caring, concern, and something else that Hikari couldn't quite name. However, Takuma saw many emotions in his lover's eyes as well: Sadness, anger, love, despair, and another emotion that he had seen in her eyes before, but did not look familiar at the moment.

Takuma lightly stroked the side of Hikari's face, smiling slightly. "I promise, things will be alright." he assured. She looked into his eyes with a hopeful look in her own. "Really?" she asked. He nodded and leaned foreword, laying his forehead against his. "Would I lie to you?" he asked. A smile graced her lips, lighting up her beautiful face. "No." she answered. He then leaned his head down and kissed her once again.

They both felt as if time stopped, just for them, just to enjoy the time they were spending together. Takuma felt a strange urge inside of him as he kissed her. The urge made him want to run his hands all over Hikari, to kiss her all over. He had never felt this feeling before, except for with her. It drove him crazy.

Hikari on the other hand had seemed to forget about everything that had just happened a short while ago. Takuma was taking away her troubles one kiss at a time. She loved this feeling, she relished it. How he could make her forget the worst things, just by loving her. She looked into his eyes once again. They carried a look of lust in them. She didn't mind if anything were to happen between them, she loved him and would always be the only one for her.

He pulled away and started kissing down her neck softly. He licked, sucked, and nipped gently at her soft spot, making her moan slightly. That one noise that came from her sent shock waves throughout his body. Takuma loved the noise and wanted to hear her make it again. He gently laid them both down on the bed, his lips never leaving her neck.

She rested her hands on his shoulders and sighed in content, loving the feel on her neck. It would most likely leave a mark, but she could care less at the moment. She felt him run his hands down her sides, making her shiver slightly. He then slipped his hands under her tank top and gently massaged her stomach, then slowly made his way up, making both of them blush.

"Hikari... you don't... mind do you?" Takuma asked hesitantly, trying not to make her uncomfortable. "No... I don't mind because I love you." Hikari answered. He nodded and slowly lifted the top over her head. He leaned in to kiss her lips again, savoring the moment. She slowly and nervously slid her hands under his shirt and felt his well-built chest. He pulled away and helped her get his own top off.

Then he pressed his chest against hers, both of them loving the feel of their flesh against each other. She leaned up and kissed his shoulder up to his neck, where she slightly bit him, drawing a small amount of blood and licked it off of his neck. He groaned softly, enjoying the feel of her licking up his blood. Deciding it was his turn, Takuma leaned down and very gently bit Hikari's neck. She sighed in content, it felt more like a kiss than anything. She massaged his chest and sides, making him groan slightly. Her ands traveled down until they reached the edge of his pants, where she nervously pulled her hand back slightly.

He pulled back and hesitantly started to slide his pants off. Neither of them would be ashamed to admit they were nervous. They both had this immense urge to love each other physically, emotionally, and mentally. They both knew there were consequences to their actions, but they didn't care, as long as they had each other, they could both give a damn. He pulled his pants off and placed them on the floor while returning back to his flustered lover and kissing her passionately.

Takuma slid his hands down Hikari's sides, making her shiver yet again. His hands landed on her shorts, the last article of clothing she had on since she had just come out of the shower. He looked up into her eyes, asking permission to continue in his own. She nodded, as if she read every word of it in his eyes. Blushing, he pulled the shorts off, locking his eyes with hers the entire time. Once they were off, he placed them on the floor with the rest of the clothes they had lost within the few minutes.

They both knew there was only one last article of clothing that was in in the way of them, their faces still red. He reached down and gripped his boxers, which ironically were the same ones Hikari tripped over before Haku first came to the academy. He slid them off and put them on the floor as well. They both stared at each other, their hearts pounding so hard against their chests that they could hear each others heart beats.

He leaned foreword and kissed her yet again. She kissed back with the same amount of love he was kissing her with. They pulled apart slowly, staring into each others eyes. Love flickered throughout both pair of eyes like a fire. "Ready?" Takuma asked. Hikari nodded slightly. He positioned himself and slowly entered her. She cried out softly. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah." she answered, still wincing a little. "I don't want to hurt you." he said. "I'm alright Takuma, I just need to get used to it." she assured. He nodded and waited for her to get used to the pain, not wanting to hurt her in the slightest.

She moved her hand up and stroked his cheek affectionately. He put his hand on hers and squeezed it gently. The pain subsided and she told him she was ready to go on. He nodded and started to move back and forth. They both moaned softly, loving the feeling.

In time, he sped up a little. Their cries of pleasure had gotten a little louder. It was a good thing everyone was still in class. "Takuma." Hikari moaned. Takuma groaned and clenched the sheets, not wanting to claw into her shoulders and hurt her. She gripped his back tightly, clawing him slightly on accident. "Sorry." she apologized in between breaths and moans. "It's alright." he assured.

They had no idea how long their actions were lasting. The night class hadn't returned yet, which was a good thing. They both felt their end coming soon. Their hearts felt as if they were soaring, their love pouring out freely, letting each other know they would be each others forever.

Their end finally came and they both cried out each others names in pleasure. Takuma laid down on Hikari, attempting to catch his breath while she did the same. "I love you so much Hikari." he whispered as he pulled out of her and laid next to her. She scooted over and snuggled into his chest, letting him wrap his arms around her. "I love you too." she said. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces. They both slept peacefully that night, no nightmares or anything.

* * *

**Momo: ....... That sucked didn't it? PLEASE let me know if it did! I HATE my friend though! I was on the phone with her and I asked her for some help and the next thing I know, she's playing Bad Touch by the Bloodhound Gang! I wanted to kill her! **


	37. You're fucking kidding me

**Momo: Yay the last one didn't suck! I actually thought it would. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

I opened my eyes to see Takuma's sleeping face. I smiled softly and kissed his forehead. He sighed peacefully and pulled me closer to him. Looking around the room, I noticed the sun was up, obviously we had been out for a while. "Good morning, love." Takuma's voice cooed next to me. I turned my head towards him and saw him smiling at me, "Good morning." I replied, nuzzling my head into his chest. "Sleep well?" he asked. "No nightmares." I answered happily. He smiled and pecked my cheek. "That's good." he mumbled as he bent down and caught my lips with his.

Last night was total bliss, in fact, every moment with Takuma was bliss for me. He kept kissing me until he shifted around to be on top. Before we could continue though, there was a knock at the door. "Ichijou, Hikari, I need to speak to you both." Kaname's voice rang from behind the door. "Oh shit!" I whispered. If Kaname found out about this, I'd hate to imagine how pissed off he would be. "J-just a moment!" Takuma called with a look of shock and slight disappointment on his face. "We are so dead!" I whispered. "I know! I'll say you're in the shower and I'll throw on some pants." he said quickly.

I stood up, grabbed my clothes, and smirked. "That's my adorable genius." I complimented as I shot into the bathroom and quickly turned on the shower water. I sighed, hoping Kaname wouldn't find out.

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

I quickly threw on my pants before rushing to answer the door. "Good morning Kaname!" I exclaimed happily. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Where's Hikari?" Kaname asked. "In the shower." I answered. "I thought I heard her in there." he mumbled as he peered inside. As he did, the voice in my head was silently chanting _"Please don't let him look at the bed... please don't let him look at the bed... please don't let him look at the bed!" _"I need to talk to her about last night, I know she was upset." he sighed. "We will see you once she's out of the shower." I assured.

Kaname nodded and turned around. "By the way, Ichijou." he started. "You seem nervous." he stated. I felt my heart pound in my chest. "I'm not Kaname." I lied. He turned around with his eyes blood red. _"Oh shit!" _I thought in fear. "Ichijou, you are one of my closest friends, but if I find out you did something to my niece, I will kill you." he said coldly. "Yes sir." I replied as he walked off.

I shut the door and sat on the bed. "I'm going to die." I groaned.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom fully dressed to see Takuma sitting on the bed with his face paled. "Uh.. are you okay?" I asked. "I'm dead." he mumbled. "Eh?" I asked again, not understanding what he was talking about. "Kaname said if he finds out I did something to you, which believe me, he was implying sex, he would kill me." he explained. I winced, Kaname was awful harsh sometimes. "No he won't." I argued as I walked over and hugged him. "Now who said he'd find out?" I asked. He smiled. "Well, no one." he answered. "Exactly." I added with a smirk.

"By the way, you're hair looks like you were in a tornado and your pants are on backwards, that's probably why he suspects last night." I pointed out. He looked in the mirror and laughed nervously while he looked down at his pants and sighed. "Crap, I'm an idiot." he groaned as he beat his head against the wall. "Oi, don't give yourself brain damage!" I exclaimed. He pulled back and laughed nervously. "Sorry, I just thought it was really stupid of me to wear my pants backwards." he apologized with a swat drop running down his head. I giggled. "It's okay, now get dressed before Kaname comes back." I said.

He nodded and quickly got dressed. When he was, we walked out and straight to Kaname's office. "Kaname? You wanted to see me?" I asked as I stepped into the room. "Yes, both of you please have a seat." he answered. We nodded and sat in the chairs in front of his desk. "Hikari... I hope you don't hate me for last night." Kaname said sadly. "I don't hate you for something even you found difficult to cope with." I assured. He sighed and stared at the desk. "Unfortunately though, I believe you are right when you said he was coming back." he grumbled. "What makes you say that?" I asked. "There was an incident in town last night after you and Ichijou went back to the dorms. Shiki went missing." he explained.

"What!?" Takuma and I yelled at the same time as we shot up from our chairs. "Are you freaking kidding me!?" I exclaimed. Kaname shook his head. "No. I sent Rima to look for him." he continued. "Did she find him?" I asked. "Yes. Unconscious with multiple cuts and bruises." he answered. My eyes turned red. "That bastard hurt Shiki!?" I yelled. Kaname nodded. I heard Takuma sigh next to me and grab my hand. "Where is he?" Takuma asked. "In his room, he should be fine." Kaname answered.

I gave no time for anything else to be said because I bolted out of the doors, damn near dragging Takuma behind me. We ran around the moon dorms until I found Shiki's room and practically (not really) kicked the door down. Takuma's lucky he isn't anyone else, if it were anyone else, I would have used them for a battering ram. "Shiki?" I called. "In here." a feminine voice answered. We walked into his room to see Rima sitting next to his bed. "Is he awake?" I asked. "Yeah, he is." she answered. "Hikari." Shiki mumbled as he looked at me. Rima stood up and kissed Shiki's forehead, then left the room to let Shiki speak to us. I KNEW they were in love, but I'll rub it in Shiki's face later.

Shiki slowly managed to sit up to talk to me, he looked like hell. "What happened?" I asked. "... Rido." he answered. "Shiki what the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry. After last night, finding out what he did, I was so angry, I wanted to kill him." he said. "I appreciate it, but I didn't want you to go get yourself killed. You know damn well he would have killed you." I sighed. "I didn't think about those odds. I wanted to make him pay. I can't tell you how sorry I am for what you found out." he grumbled. I didn't know weather I should slap him or hug him. He did this because of last night, but he could have been killed.

I walked foreword and hugged Shiki tightly. "You're a good brother. You shouldn't apologize to me for what our father did." I whispered. He nodded and hugged me back slightly. I smiled and pulled back. "Now get some sleep and get well soon." I said. "Wait, Ichijou." Shiki called. We both turned around. "Yes?" Takuma asked. "Take care of my sister, Rido is after her." he requested. "Of course, I will." Takuma replied. "Good." he mumbled as he lay back down.

We walked out of Shiki's dorm so he could get some rest. "This blows." I grumbled. "Look on the somewhat bright side, at least we'll be expecting it when he comes." Takuma pointed out. "That makes me feel so much better." I said sarcastically. " "Hikari! Ichijou!" a voice called. We turned around to see Aido running up to us. "What?" I asked. "Kaname-sama wants you both to go into town and kill a few level E's." he answered. "Fine with me." I muttered as I walked towards the doors to the moon dorms. "He probably wants you to blow some steam off." Takuma said. "Yeah probably." I replied as I put my coat on and walked outside. As we walked into town, I had a bad feeling that said we shouldn't have left the school.

* * *

We had killed several level E's fo a couple hours. If this town had any left, it would be a miracle. "Is that all of them?" I asked. "I think so." Takuma answered. "Fine by- Wait up there!" I exclaimed. The was a figure with red eyes that dashed into the woods. "Lets take care of it then go back." I mumbled. Takuma nodded and we ran straight into the woods. After running far into the woods, we stood there and looked for the level E. "Where the hell did it go?" I asked quietly.I suddenly felt a pair of arms trap me and I saw the insane vampire grin. "Found her!" he shouted. "Get the hell off of me." I growled, NOT being in the mood for this. The level E burst into a cloud of dust. I turned around to see Takuma sheathing his sword. "Thank you." I mumbled. "No problem." he replied.

Then, out of nowhere, Takuma and I both flew to opposite parts of the forest floor, both of us slamming into trees. "Did you hear that Rido? That level E found them just before he died." a voice taunted. "Yes I heard." a second voice said manacingly. Rido stepped out of the shadows with a smirk on his face. "Shit." I whispered, trying to move away from the tree, but had no avail. "Hello daughter." he greeted. "What father harms his own children?" I spat. "I can see you both need to learn your place as my children." he pointed out. "You sadistic bastard." I growled. He walked up to me and stroked my neck. "Do I have to-" "Don't touch her!" Takuma interrupted.

Rido turned around and glared at Takuma. "Shut up, boy." he growled. Takuma them flew foreword from the tree and slammed back into with greater force. "Leave him alone, it's me you're after isn't it?!" I yelled. "Don't be so sure!" a hauntingly familiar voice called. A figure then jumped out and laded in front of Takuma. His back was turned to me, but whoever it was surprised the hell out of Takuma. "Miss me Ichijou-kun?" he asked. "Oh, you're fucking kidding me!" I exclaimed. Of course, he turned around I and I was staring into the face of Haku. "Nope." he answered with an insane smirk on his face.

* * *

**Momo: Cliffy time!!! Review please ^-^**


	38. We need new bodies

**Momo: Alrighty, I will soon be ending Dark Hikari, BUT I will have a sequel! You guys might be pissed off with my ending though... but I'm overflowing with chapters so after this chapter, I'll post one more and that will be it. Love you guys!**

* * *

I was beyond pissed. Haku AND Rido are back. What a nightmare. "How the hell are you two alive?" I asked. "We're pure bloods daughter, not very easy to kill, but we're both a bit weak at the moment." Rido answered. "Fuck off." I growled. He growled and backhanded me across the face, scratching it in the process. I yelped slightly, that did hurt. "I see you still have quite a mouth on you." Rido observed as he brought his claws to his mouth and slowly licked my blood off of them. "What do you two want?" Takuma asked angrily.

"Neither of us are very happy with you two." Haku stated. "No shit Sherlock! Now what do you want with us!?" I shouted. "We both need bodies." Rido answered. "Are you serious?" I asked coldly. Rido gently cupped my chin with his hand. "I took over one of my children, don't think I won't do it again." he whispered. "Get the hell away from us!" I screamed as my eyes flashed red and a strong wind blew Rido back, allowing me to move. "And you! Get away from him!" I yelled, forcing Haku away from Takuma, who in turn ran next to me.

"Lets get back to the academy, we can't deal with them both on our own!" Takuma exclaimed as he grabbed my hand and started running. I immediately moved my legs as fast as they could move away from Haku and Rido. "I can't believe they want to use our bodies." I mumbled as we ran back to the school as fast as we could possibly run. How we go from hunting level E's to running for our lives is beyond me, but Kaname needed to know about this right away.

"What are you doing here!?" Takuma shouted. I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Zero standing on front of us with a cold expression on his face. "I smelled Hikari's blood." he answered. "Zero, we need to get back to the school NOW." I said as I tried to catch my breath. "Why?" he asked. "We are being chased my Rido and Haku, who have miraculously risen from the grave." Takuma answered.

Zero's eyes widened and he growled. "No Zero. They both need a body, the longer we're near him we and the people around us are in. We need to go back to the school." I scolded lightly. "I hate to run away." Zero grumbled. We heard a noise and Takuma and I turned around to see Haku and Rido catching up to us. "Does it look like we have a choice?" Takuma asked impatiently. Zero grabbed my wrist while I grabbed Takuma's hand and we sprinted towards the academy.

"How did they find you anyway?" Zero asked. "Rido beat the shit out of Shiki last night because he was pissed off at him." I answered. "So that idiot basically signed your death warrants?" he growled. "I wouldn't say that. You'd go after Rido too if you were in his place." I argued. "He wants to go after Rido anyway, what's the difference?" Takuma muttered. "Good point." I mumbled. "Will the two of you stop talking and start-"

He was cut off when Haku appeared in front of us. "Hello Kiryuu-kun, long time, no see." Haku greeted with a smirk. "Damn it." Zero grumbled as we turned around. We didn't get too far, Rido was standing right there. "Now daughter, you shouldn't run away from your parents." he scolded. "In this case I should be killing you." I growled. He chuckled evilly. "Need I remind you what happened last time?" he asked. I stared at the ground and let the memory flash in my mind.. He damn near killed both me and Takuma.

"I do have to say though, his blood tasted almost as good as yours." Rido mused. I growled andthe ground shook violently. "We need to fight, there's no way we're getting back to the academy without putting up one." I mumbled. Zero and Takuma nodded and got ready to fight. "Zero, you fight Haku, you're the best for that because you can fight him long-range with your gun and he can't control you. Takuma, help me take care of Rido." I said. They nodded again, never taking their eyes off their targets.

It began then. Takuma and I jumped at Rido while Zero jumped to the side, staying outside of Haku's controlling range. "Smart strategy." Rido complimented. We ignored his flattery. Takuma pointed his sword at Rido while I was ready for anything. Rido smirked and the ground shook yet again. "Move!" I cried. Takuma and I jumped out of he way right as the ground split. As I jumped back, Rido trapped me by wrapping his arms around me. "Get off!" I shouted while getting my arm free and attempting to punch him in the face. He easilly caught my fist.

"Is this a ring I see?" he asked evilly. I tried to kick him, but he lifted me off of the ground, leaving me growling and kicking at the air. "Well well, Takuma Ichijou, you proposed to my daughter?" Rido asked again, malice lacing throughout his voice. "Put her down." Takuma demanded, ignoring the question. "I'll take that as a yes. You two do make quite the couple, actually I was hoping for this." Rido stated. "Let me go you freak!" I yelled. "Behave yourself." he growled as he glared at me. Takuma took that opportunity to run up to Rido and damn near cut his arm off with the katana.

I jumped out of Rido's grasp and turned around, ready to fight yet again. Rido regained composure and pounced at us. "Go to hell." I growled. He managed to dodge being thrown into the tree, which was fine with me. If I can't throw him into the tree, I was going to throw the tree into him. Sure enough, I made a tree fly at Rido and it hit him right before he tackled both of us. "Let this be a lesson: Throwing trees at people is more effective than throwing people into trees." I stated jokingly.

Hoping the tree's weight would keep Rido busy for a while, I looked towards Zero and Haku. Zero was shooting at Haku, who managed to dodge almost all of the bullets. Haku was getting frustrated because Zero wouldn't go anywhere near him. By the looks of this, we could possibly win this fight. "Hikari watch out!" Takuma yelled as he knocked me out of the way and was pinned to the ground by Rido instead of me. "Damn it!" I cursed as I got up to get him off of Takuma. I managed to tackle Rido before he could claw Takuma's heart out, the bad thing is, since he's heavier than me, he rolled over and pinned me.

"Haku hurry up! My annoying nephew an his accomplices are comming!" he shouted. "You wanna switch!? Kiryuu's a pain in the ass!" Haku yelled while dodging more bullets. Rido thought about it and smirked. My eyes widened in hear. What sick twisted idea could that bastard possibly be thinking? "Fine with me." Rido called. "I'll deal with you later." Rido growled as he threw me, as hard as he could, threw several trees and farther into the forest.

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

"Hikari!" I shouted as I began to run and make sure she was okay. I was stopped short when Haku appeared in front of me. "Sorry Ichijou-kun, but you're going to have to deal with me." he taunted. "Out of the way!" I growled as I tried to cut him down, but he sidestepped and appeared behind me. "That won't do." he snickered from behind me. I turned around and quickly brought my sword up, bocking his claws.

"Why can't you stay dead?" I asked coldly. "I don't know, maybe it's because I don't feel like it." he answered angrily as he jumped towards me with his fangs bared. I wasn't getting anywhere at the moment, and as I turned around for a quick second, neither was Zero, who was having trouble trying to fight Rido. I back flipped back away from Haku before he could claw at me again.

"Damn it, they're close, just take what you've got!" Rido shouted. Before I could even think about what he was talking about, I was slammed into a tree and Zero slammed into the one next to mine. "Please tell me you know what the fuck is going on." Zero mumbled. "I have a bad feeling about this having something to do with them using our bodies." I whispered. "Great, just what we need, both of them embodying us and being around Hiakri." he growled. "Hikari..." I mumbled to myself.

Haku walked up to me and grabbed my neck while Rido did the same with Zero.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

I sat up and spit out the blood that was in my mouth. That hurt like hell. "Hikari!" I heard. It was Takuma. Shit! Those two fighting alone!? This wouldn't be good. I got up and cried out in pain. I must have fractured my ankle while I was being thrown into trees again. Nevermind that though, I needed to go help Takuma and Zero. The good news was that I could feel Kaname and a few others getting closer by the second.

"Damn it, they're close, just take what you've got!" Rido's voice shouted. Take what you've got, what the hell did that mean!? I limped faster towards the opening in the woods where we fought. Zero was being held to the tree by his neck by Rido, same with Takuma, onl with Haku. "Get the fuck off of them!!!" I screamed. Rid and Haku both flew into very far away points of the woods. I guess having a short temper was a good thing right now, but that attack was a bad idea because now I was severely exhausted.

Takuma and Zero both fell to the ground unconscious. It looked like they both were choked until they were outcold. It looked like I had gotten Rido and Haku away from them both before they could steal their bodies, which was fne with me. I sighed in relief and collapsed to the ground, passing out almost immediately.

* * *

**Momo: Next Chapter is my last! Ilove you guys! But remember, there's a sequel!**


	39. Nightmare come true

**Momo: Last chapter my readers! I love you all dearly *glomps you all* Just keep in mind the sequel will be out VERY soon because I can't even leave myself hanging like that in my own story. Without further ado, I present the last chapter of Dark Hikari**

**

* * *

**

My eyes cracked open again and I was in the arms of Hanabusa. "Hanabsa?" I asked softly. "You're awake! Good, we're almost at the academy!" he chirped. I smiled. "How are Takuma and Zero?" I asked. "They're still unconscious." he answered. I shifted my head and saw Kaname carrying Takuma and Kain carrying Zero. I sighed in relief, glad that they were okay. But now wasn't the time to be happy. Rido and Haku were after Takuma and I. If we were going to survive this, Kaname needed to know and we needed to be ready for anything.

"Hanabusa, I need to talk to Kaname." I stated. He looked down at my and frowned. "It's okay. Rido and Haku weren't anywhere to be found." he assured. "That's not the point. They're after Takuma and I." I argued. His eyes widened slightly. Obviously he had not expected for both of them to be after the both of us. Stereotypically, they'd both be after me since I kind of fuckered up their plans last time. I killed Haku and if I wasn't Rido's daughter, he probably would have died anyway, but it gives him some kind of a strange motive.

After a while, we had returned to the academy and Takuma and I were confined to our dorm while Zero was confined to his. I couldn't sleep though, I was too busy worrying about what we were going to do. Those two wouldn't hesitate to come here and terrorize the school. Takuma and I would feel horrible if anyone gt hurt because of us. I'm already a little pissed off about Zero getting hurt in the fight earlier.

There was a knock at the door that interrupted my thoughts. "Can we come in?" Shiki's voice asked through the door. "Yeah, go ahead." I answered. Kaname and Shiki strode in and walked up to me. "So what happened?" Shiki asked. "We were chasing one more level E and we killed it. Two seconds later, we're pinned to trees and Rido and Haku show up saying they both need a body." I started. Shiki's eyes widened, remembering when our horrible excuse for a father took over his body and did so many terrifying things while using him.

"I managed to get them both away from us and we started to sprint back to the academy, knowing we couldn't take them on my ourselves. Next thing we know, we run into Zero, who said he smelled my blood. Haku and Rido started catching up to us, so we ran until they cut us off in both directions, forcing us to fight. We were fine at first until Rido freaking knocked me through several trees and farther into the woods. I have no idea what happened afterwards, but I limped back and saw that Haku and Rido had them both by their throats. I forced them so far back into the woods the grizzly bears didn't have time to say hi to them. Then I passed out."

"Those two are a pain." Kaname sighed. "Really? I thought they were rather pleasant." I grumbled sarcastically. "Now's not the time to be a smart ass Hikari." Shiki scolded. I sighed and mumbled my apologies. I wasn't in a very cheery mood at the moment. If anyone asked why they were the biggest idiots in the world. "Let us know when Ichijou wakes up." Kaname ordered. "How come?" I asked, a bit confused. "We need to make sure nothing happened to him, we'll be doing the same to Zero." he explained. I nodded in understanding and watched them walk out of the room.

"Damn it." I whispered to myself. I was aggrivated with the situation. Last time I checked, when you died you STAYED DEAD. I looked over at Takuma, who was still unconscious. I sighed and kissed his forehead. "We're really in over ou heads this time, aren't we?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't answer. I groaned in annoyance and grabbed my night clothes, deciding to jump in the shower.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the warm water, my mind still in turmoil from trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do this time. I stepped in the water and sighed, feeling the water loosen up my back muscles. Leaning my head against the wall, I closed my eyes, still thinking. "Damn, what can we do? One was bad enough, but now there's two." I mumbled out loud to myself.

I sighed and backed up, colliding into a hard chest. I saw arms wrap around me above my chest, seeing as he had a good seven inches on me. The guy is freaking tall! "Hey Takuma. I'm glad you're okay." I said softly, rubbing his arms. I got no answer, maybe he was as worried as I was. Before I could ask if he as alright, I was turned around an roughly slammed into the wall. "Thirsty?" I asked in concern. I heard him chuckle. "Maybe..." he cooed. "Takuma?" I asked, starting to get scared.

I looked up, expecting to see warm, beautiful green eyes. Instead, I saw two brownish-crimson eyes. I opened my mouth up to scream but was immediately silenced by "Takuma's" hand. "Shh, it's okay." he whispered. Tears poured out of my eyes and mixed with the water pouring down my face. Haku and Rido DID take over their bodies! "Sorry Hikari, you showed up a little late." he fake apologized. I struggled to get out of his grip. I didn't care if he was in Takuma's body, I wasn't letting this freak be alone with me, much less naked in the shower!

He pressed up against me, terrifying me even more. "If I remove my hand, I don't want to hear you scream. I already know what you're thinking about, and I just might consider it." he said menacingly. I stopped moving and nodded my head slowly, hating to go with his terms. He took his hand off of my mouth. "You son of a bitch." I growled. "Now where are your manners?" he asked mockingly. "Now that you're in my fiance's body, they flew out of the window." I answered coldly. "I told you we needed a body." he reminded me. "Kaname will find out soon." I said.

"You can go ahead and tell him. And tell him if he tries to do anything about it, Takuma and Zero will die and horrible things will happen to you. I contemplated on weather I should ask what would happen to me, but I was too scared to find out. "You know, Ichijou-kun's a naughty boy. His memories are full of what happened that night." he mused teasingly. My face flushed red out of anger and embarassment. "Shut up you bastard! Stay out of his private thoughts!" I yelled. He smirked in amusement. "You know the cute thing is, he wants a daughter." he stated.

The tears started pouring out of my eyes like waterfalls now. I didn't need to know Takuma's inner thoughts, they only made me miss him more. "Fine, I'll stop." he sighed. "I'm going to go tell Kaname." I growled as I walked towards the door to the shower. "Go ahead, but..." he started as he pulled me to him once again. "I'm not afraid to do traumatizing things to you if anything is to happen." he mumbled as he kissed my neck. I hissed and backed up. "You fucking freak." I said coldly. He smirked and waved at me as he closed the door and stayed in the shower.

I ran into the room, threw on a bath robe, not even caring t get dressed, and dashed to Kaname's room. When I got there, I burst through the doors and saw him sitting on his couch. "What's wrong?" he asked in worry as he saw the tears streaming down my face. "H-Haku took over Takuma's body." I answered, my body shaking as I tried as hard as I could not to start sobbing. Kaname's eyes flashed red. "What did he do to you?" he asked darkly. "He pinned me while I was in the shower. He then explained everything and he said if you try to do anything, Zero and Takuma will die and he'll do something horrible to me." I explained. "I see you've already figured it out." a voice rang from the door.

Kaname and I turned to see Zero. One eye was red and one was blue, meaning it was Rido. I hid behind Kaname, who stood up and glared at the bastard embodying Zero. "You will pay for this." Kaname promised coldly. "Do what you wish, but don't make my daughter switch dorms, after all, she'd be sad without her fiancee." he stated maniacally. Kaname growled and hugged me close to him. "Unless you want your best friend dead and your niece suffering." he reminded Kaname.

Kaname sighed in defeat. "The moment you both get back into your bodies, we will kill you." he said. Rido chuckled. "As you say, my nephew." Rido mocked. "By the way, send my son and someone else to go get our bodies out of the woods." he demanded. "Hell no!" a voice shouted from behind Rido. He turned around and Shiki, Rima, Aido, and Kain were standing there with angry looks on their faces. "Ah you see, you all will listen to me, or you'll never see Ichijou or Hikari again." he ordered. Their faces softened into sad looks, except for Hanabusa and Shiki, who were both pissed off.

"If you or Haku do anything ro either one of them-" "I wouldn't be arguing with me right now Hanabusa Aido." Rido interrupted. "Senri, Aido, why don't you both go get our bodies please?" he asked, pretending to be polite. They both growled at him, but seeing as they had no choice, they walked towards the exit of the moon dorms. "Listen here. If Haku violates my sister, I will kill him, even if he's in Ichijou's body." Shiki threatened as he walked away.

"Such a good brother he is." Rido teased as he looked at me. I merely kept my place behind Kaname. "Return to your dorm daughter, it's late." Rido ordered. I looked at Kaname with a scared expression on my face. I was more terrified of Haku than I was Rido, and that's saying a LOT. "I'm taking her to her dorm, and I don't care how mad he gets." Kaname stated as he walked with me. "Remember, no secret dorm switches." Rido reminded us. "Then stay away from Yuuki." I growled, remembering my dream when he bit her. "Very well, I believe that's fair." he answered. He was lying, I could tell.

Kaname and I walked to my dorm and opened the door to see Haku in Takuma's body, sitting on the bed with a smirk on his face. I shuttered, the smirk was something Takuma never did, and it scared me senseless. Kaname walked into the room with me and stopped in front of Haku. "Go in the bathroom and get dressed while I have a discussion with him." Kaname said. I nodded obediently and grabbed my clothes, and ran into the bathroom. I could hear every word being said in there as I got dressed.

"You're a cowardly bastard for picking Ichijou's body, especially when it's Hikari this is about." Kaname stated coldly. "You see Kaname-kun, that won't do. After all, it was a good strategic move and all. The best part is seeing the look of fear on that pretty little face, it drives me crazy." Haku teased. I heard a slam. Kaname most likely threw Haku into the wall. "The only reason I'm not killing you right now is because Ichijou is my best friend and Hikari would be beyond miserable." Kaname reminded Haku threateningly.

"That's comforting." Haku stated evilly. I could tell Kaname was trying not to kill him. I walked out of the bathroom with a blank look on my face. "You better not do anything seeing as I have to choice but to let you share the same bed as her." Kaname growled. "I won't do anything if she doesn't" Haku said defensively. "I might as well sleep on the floor." I grumbled. "Are you sure? After all...." he trailed off as he bent his head down. When he looked up, I saw Takuma's bright green eyes again. "I love you Hikari." he said with his big, sweet smile.

It lasted only for a moment as Haku took control again and smirked at me. I lay on the bed and curled into a ball with more tears silently streaming out of my eyes. Kaname glared at Haku and walked out of the room. I heard him lightly speak to someone after he slammed the door.

**

* * *

**

**Kaname's POV**

I barely got t of the room without killing Haku. If he weren't in Ichijou's body.... "Kaname-sama, what is it?" a monotonous voice asked me. I turned and saw Seiren, just the person I needed to see. "Seiren, I need you to guard this room, and if you hear anything bad in there, save Hikari, don't kill Ichijou." I ordered. "Yes Kaname-sama." she answered obediently as she stood in front of their door. I sighed in anger as I walked down the hall, at least she'd be somewhat safe.

**

* * *

**

**Hikari's POV**

Haku smiled and lay down next to me. "Hello there, love." he cooed, pretending to act like Takuma. "Leave me alone." I sobbed. He smiled softly, but I could see the evil behind the smile. The truth beneath the rose, whatever the hell you wanted to call it. "Okay, see you in the morning." he whispered as he kissed my cheek and pulled me to his chest. He fell asleep shortly after that. I didn't get a blink of sleep, instead I lay there and cried the while night, only two words escaping my lips the entire time.

"Zero..... Takuma."

**

* * *

**

**Momo: DON'T KILL ME!!! I love you guys and the sequel will be up asap!**


End file.
